Bleach: The Story of a Shinigami
by sharinganKOH
Summary: This is the story of Shinn Ichijoji, a young shinigami who aspires to protect others. But despite his cheerful attitude he possesses a dark power not even he understands. Takes place shrotly after Ichigo returns from Soul Society
1. Chapter 1

**At long last! The Bleach Fic my friends have been nagging at me to post! Here's the first chapter! Shoutout to Michelle and Ciara, the best supporters a guy could have!**

_This story takes place shortly after Ichigo returns from Soul Society. The shinigami are struggling to piece themselves back together after the betrayal of three of their captains. This is the story of a young shinigami and his friends as they become accepted as shinigami members._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach but I do own most of the characters which I am too lazy to post._

**Chapter 1- I'm Late! Unleash the Hidden Potential! **

"Damn!" Shinn Ichijoji cried frantically as he hastily tied his soul slayer sheathe to his uniform, "I'm late and on my first day too!"

Today was Shinn's first day as an official shinigami. He had recently graduated from the Shinigami's academy and was considered an official "death god". Meaning he could wear his black uniform with pride. He has also been given a soul-slayer upon graduation. He unfortunately had yet to learn it's true form. Try as he might he could not learn it's name. His friends Miho Clyne and Hana Sango had already been accepted into the 5th division and he was off to join them under the came division.

"At least I got it this far," Shinn, muttered, "It's not like I was raised in the best part of the spirit world anyways,"

Shinn was raised without parents in the slums of the spirit world. However it was there he met Yumi Naraki. A shinigami born from the same slums he came from. She was a mother and a big sister to him. She found him in the alleyways and raised him. She taught him to fight and raised him on her beliefs.

"_Do not seek to become powerful for yourself, become powerful to protect the people you love, then you will gain real power,"_

She always taught him that no matter what you are to fight to protect the things you love at any cost. She lived by that ideal on the day she died. In order to protect her squad she engaged a hollow single-handedly so that her teammates could escape. Her dying wish was that he could become admitted into the Shinigami Academy to become a shinigami. She truly believed he would live by her ideals and would become a great warrior.

Shinn always tried to live by her ideals. Her death scarred him at a young age but now he understood what she tried to teach him and became a better person because of it. He knew he owed her a debt he could never repay so he did his best to live in her memory.

However none of this would help him if he couldn't wake up on time!

"_Now the captain's gonna think I'm some kind of slacker!"_ Shinn thought despairingly.

"Hey slow down there!" A voice called out.

"Hmmm…oh hey Hana-san, Miho-san!" Shinn called out, "Sorry, I can't talk, I've got a meeting with…wait shouldn't you be there?"

"Are you talking about the 13th division's meeting today?" Miho asked as she chewed on an apple, "It was cancelled,"

"Eh?" Shinn managed out as he leaned forward in surprise, "Oops!"

"You're a complete idiot you now that?" Hana sighed.

"Sorry," Shinn sighed, "I'm just a real wreck right now, since I'm new at this,"

"Tell me about it," Hana remarked, "You're soul-slayer's on the wrong side,"

"Eh?" Shinn looked down and notices his sword was on the right side, "Oh that," Shinn laughed, he rubbed the back of his head, "No, I'm left-handed,"

The three made their way through the market place.

"How come the meeting was cancelled?" Shinn asked.

"Apparently there was a hollow on grounds," Miho answered as she bent down and handed some children some candy.

They smiled and ran off thanking her as Miho watched them run down the market streets.

"A hollow in Soul Society," Hana grumbled, "Can you believe that?"

"Apparently it's a high level one," Miho added, "But don't worry, shinigami have already been dispatched to take care of it!" She finished cheerfully.

Shinn regarded both his friends with a look of worry but when they turned back to him his face reverted to its cheerful smile.

They walked down to an empty meadow with a stream running by it and they sat down.

"Have you learned to form your kido spells properly?" Miho asked.

"Nope," Shinn replied cheerfully.

Hana smacked him on the head in disgust.

"How can you be so cheerful when you're unable to even cast kido to without sloppiness?" She asked.

"Well I figure when the time comes for me to figure it out it'll come," Shinn replied smiling.

This earned another smack in the head.

"You're so frustrating at times," Hana sighed.

Shinn rubbed his head and sighed.

Unknown to any of them a pair of sinister eyes regarded the three friends.

"Their souls…they all look so delicious…" The voice hissed.

Its face twisted into a menacing smile and its eyes were alit with a horrible sense of pleasure.

Hana was bopping Shinn on the head while Miho looked on, only mildly worried at the possibility of brain damage.

Suddenly Shinn's face registered a sign of worry.

"Did you sense that?' Shinn asked.

"Yeah," Hana replied her hand stopped in mid-punch, "It feels like the air suddenly got heavier,"

Miho looked around worriedly as if trying to track the source of the change in the atmosphere.

Suddenly a pair of thick legs thudded forward.

"Well, well, well," The giant monster sneered, "Three little souls that look like they taste so good,"

It had a hulking figure with muscular arms along with a thick set of feet. It towered over the three and had a giant smile plastered over it's face. Its face resembled a terrifying mockery of the human skull and inside its hollow eye sockets two red orbs glowed. It was white with splotches of black. The black seemed to absorb the light it came into contact with while the white seemed to be an absence of colour instead of a sign of purity.

"It's…a hollow!" Hana cried.

Miho's data pad flicked on and information came on.

"This is Musclecrunch, he's a C-Ranked hollow, he's consumed two shinigami souls along with three human souls," Miho read aloud, "He's considered highly dangerous,"

"Got that right," The hollow sneered, "Especially when I'm hungry for souls!"

He lunged forward but the three shinigami scattered and he end up digging in a mouthful of dirt.

"We shouldn't be dealing with a hollow this level," Miho cried out to Shinn and Hana, "It's a C-Level hollow! We're too inexperienced to deal with something like this,"

"Then let's get some experience!" Hana cried drawing her soul-slayer.

Shinn reluctantly drew his own soul-slayer.

"Take this!" Hana cried dashing in.

She jumped overhead and stabbed down towards the hollow.

"So, is the puppy's baring its teeth?" The hollow sneered, "But those teeth couldn't bite through a sheet of paper!"

He swung a massive claw that swatted Hana away. She collided onto the ground but she quickly recovered.

"Damn," She cursed, "Way stronger than I thought,"

"Are you okay?" Miho asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about her!" The hollow sneered, "I'd worry about yourself!"

He swung his massive claw towards her but Hana came in and delivered a cut into the hollow's arm.

"I'm not finished with you!" She cried.

The hollow stepped back and smirked at the shallow scratch he'd received.

"You shinigami are overrated," He sneered.

"Shinn!" Miho called out, "Get behind us,"

Shinn retreating behind them while the girls regarded the hollow angrily.

"Hiding behind girls?" The hollow smirked, "What a wuss,"

"He's not a wuss," Hana smirked back, "We just don't want him to spoil our fun!"

"Binding Spell the First! Sai!" Miho cried as she unleashed a kido onto the hollow that paralysed him.

"Now take this!" Hana cried invoking her won kido, "Seal in a chamber! Glitter in the wind! Frozen Stasis!"

Suddenly the bits of ice that were frozen onto the hollow grew and covered his body until he was encased completely in ice.

"Done and done," Hana smiled as she set leaned on her sword, "Am I good or what?"

"Wow," Miho cheered, "That was awesome,"

Shinn merely smiled in relief.

Suddenly the icy prison burst and the hollow screamed in rage.

Chunks of ice rained down pelting Hana.

"Wha…" She began but a boulder-sized chunk caught her one the head knocking her out.

"Hana!" Shinn cried when he noticed blood pooling.

"Weaklings!" MuscleCrunch cried, "I hate the cold!"

He picked up a chunk of ice and hurled it at Miho and Shinn.

"Barrier Spell the Third, Rai!" Miho cried and a barrier enveloped them.

"Stay here," Miho, commanded, "I'll do what can,"

"Don't!" Shinn cried.

She drew her soul-slayer and leveled it evenly.

The hollow threw a heavy punch but Miho raised her soul-slayer and met the fist head on and the blade dug into the hollow's fist.

"Stupid!" The hollow sneered, "Now you die!"

Suddenly streams of acid shot out from the wound and burned Miho's hands and arms.

"Aaagh!" She screamed dropping her soul-slayer.

It clanged onto the ground and she followed it shortly.

"Miho!" Shinn screamed.

He ran out of the protective shield and made a series of hand symbols.

"Burn! Consume the Flesh into Ash! Spell of the Red Inferno!" He cried, he invoked a ball of fire, which slammed into the hollow sending it two steps back.

Shinn jumped over to Miho and knelt next to her.

"Miho," Shinn cried, "Hang in there!"

"Shinn," She coughed and blood stained her uniform, "Run, please just run,"

"Run," Hana managed to whisper, "You'll be eaten alive,"

"I'm not leaving you!" Shinn cried.

He stood up and glared at the hollow.

"You're dead," He growled.

"And wuss-boy's gonna be the one to do me in?" The hollow sneered, "I'd love to see that!

"Ask and you shall receive!" Shinn cried as he ran forward and drew his soul-slayer.

He jumped forward and cut but the hollow kicked him away. Shinn hit the ground and rolled back up. He dashed back in but this time the hollow side stepped him then back-handed him away.

"Face it wuss-boy," The hollow sneered, "I'm way stronger than you!"

"I don't care!" Shinn screamed, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Shinn," Miho gasped, "Run!"

"_How can I run when my friends are caring about me even when they're hurt?"_ Shinn thought angrily, _"I'm not going to abandon them!"_

"_Do not seek to become powerful for yourself, become powerful to protect the people you love, then you will gain real power,"_

"_Yumi," _Shinn thought breathing deeply, _"I want to protect my friends but I'm not strong enough!"_

He regarded his soul-slayer desperately.

"_Please soul-slayer" _Shinn pleaded, _"Tell me your name! Tell me so I can save my friends!"_

"_Finally,"_ A voice whispered in the back of his head, _"You're asking for the right reasons,"_

"Time to die wuss-boy!" The hollow cried running forward claws rose.

"Shinn!" Hana cried.

"_My name is…" _The voice whispered.

Suddenly the hollow struck and there was an explosion of light.

"Stupid wuss," MuscleCrunch snickered, "Probably wouldn't have made much of a meal anyways,"

"Shinn!" Miho screamed.

"Hey, Hollow!" A voice cried from above.

"What?" MuscleCrunch cried looking up.

"Release, Yamikaze! Shinn cried.

(Yami dark ) Kaze wind, or at least that's what I think

Suddenly his katana was enveloped in a black light. A long silver blade emerged mounted on a hilt resembling a revolver. Inscribed in black kanji etched characters read Yamikaze.

(Yes, I know how unoriginal, it's like a gunblade)

"Meet my soul-slayer, Yamikaze!" Shinn cried, "Senbonkaze!"

(Senbonkaze thousand wind, I think)

Shinn's hands and his blade seemed to move as a blur and he flashed past the hollow.

"Cut," Shinn whispered.

Suddenly the hollow erupted in a showed of blood and fell in pieces before fading away into smoke.

"Wow," Shinn whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Back again for another update, hope I get this right, I'm still new at this._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything that relates to the title Bleach **

**Chapter 2- Patrol 18! A Lesson in Kido**

Shinn unleashed a thousand lightning fast cuts that MuscleCrunch couldn't even see much less avoid.

Shinn landed smoothly and without standing up whispered the word "Cut". At that moment the hollow crumbled and was banished.

"Wow," Shinn remarked as he stood up, "I actually called out my soul-slayer,"

Suddenly he remembered his friends. Frantically he ran over to Miho and Hana.

"C'mon wake up," Shinn pleaded gently shaking Miho and Hana.

Neither got up and Shinn began to fear the worst. They were both breathing normally but they were injured. Shinn looked from Miho to Hana worriedly.

"Hana's gonna kill me for this," Shinn sighed.

He reached out and gave a sharp yank to her ponytail.

Hana's fist shot out and sent him tumbling on top of Miho. The two rolled down the hillside until they fell into creek.

"Ooowww," Shinn mumbled as he sat up.

Miho had woken as well, looks like a quick dip in the creek was all she needed.

However Hana was fuming mad.

"How dare you pull on my hair!" Hana fumed, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Uh-oh," Shinn sighed as he desperately tried to swim away.

"Oh no you don't!" Hana cried, "Howl into the night, scream and wail, strip away all that remains! Binding Spell 42 Burst Fire!"

"Wah! How come you didn't use these spells on the hollow?" Shinn cried as he ran.

A jet of flame shot out and exploded under Shinn sending him hurtling downstream.

"Poor Shinn," Miho remarked as she swam to the shallow side.

Hana continued to fire massive demon art spells onto poor Shinn until she got him floating facedown in the steam.

While the two female death gods were climbing out of the water, a patrol of shinigami arrived due to a series of reports of a hollow in the area.

"What happened here?" The commander asked.

"We were attacked by a hollow," Miho explained.

"We've had sightings of it in this area, what happened to it?" The officer asked.

"Shinn beat it," She answered proudly gesturing towards the unconscious shinigami who was currently lying facedown in the beach.

"Looks like the hollow burned him," The officer remarked surveying Shinn's burnt smell, "Geez, whoever did this was vicious,"

"Yeah, something like that," Miho replied giggling.

"What squadron are you from?" The officer asked.

"5th Division," Hana answered, "All of us,"

The officer nodded then turned to his partner and muttered some words.

"You'll need to report to headquarters later this afternoon but for now report to your division immediately

Hana kicked Shinn awake and after a brief explanation the trio headed towards 13th division meeting hall.

The three stepped into the hallway and met Captain Abarai Renji.

Due to the apparent betrayal and disappearance of three of the shinigami captains many members were hastily promoted to compensate, at least until they could find more suitable replacements. Captain Renji was perfect due to his ability to already be able to activate his bankai technique.

"Oh hey," Renji called out, "Where were you guys during the announcements?"

"Morning Captain," Shinn saluted cheerfully.

"Mornin," Renji replied, "Here are your orders for today,"

He handed them each an envelope sealed with the 5th division seal.

"Um, we were told to drop by the headquarters to make a full report," Miho explained.

"I know," Renji replied, "Good job on revealing your soul-slayer, from what I heard you did well,"

"Oh…uh thank you sir," Shinn bowed.

"Now get outta here," Renji chuckled cheerfully, "And forget dropping by headquarters, I've already informed them of the urgency of your recent orders so go,"

The trio bowed then walked out through the open door.

"Abarai Renji," Miho commented, "Think its true that he mastered his bankai in less than a week?"

"Doubtful," Hana replied, "He was probably training the entire time but then revealed it in his fight against Captain Kuchiki,"

Shinn smiled at the two then opened his envelope carefully. He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Orders…patrol group number 18 …Sector 12" Shinn read aloud.

"What?" Hana cried while Miho gasped.

"Patrol 18?" Miho asked, "Wow, that's great! You'll get to see real people and see all kinds of new things!"

"Same here!" Hana cried as she held our her envelope, "I'm in patrol 18 as well,"

Miho opened hers and held up an identical set of orders.

"This is gonna rock!" Hana cried as she smiled widely, "Finally we get to get some hands-on experience!"

Miho smiled as she watched Hana pump her fist in the air, and then she noticed Shinn's expression.

"Is everything alright?" Miho asked worriedly.

Shinn head snapped up and made a forced smile.

"It's great!" Shinn smiled, "Patrol 18, it sounds great!"

Miho wasn't fooled for an instant. She regarded him worriedly then decided to force it outta him later.

Meanwhile outside on the rooftops Renji finished his eavesdropping.

"Tch, Sector 12?" Renji murmured, "Good luck guys, you guys came to the meeting hall last, and got the worst pick. Sector 12, poor guys."

The three made it to Patrol 18's meeting room without too much difficulty.

"Is this patrol 18's meeting room?" Shinn asked as he slid open the door.

"Eeek! Pervert!" A voice shrieked.

"Huh?" Shinn began but a bare foot to the face sent him slamming into the other side of the hallway.

"Dumbass," Hana muttered rolling her eyes while Miho desperately tried to revive the unconscious Shinn.

"What do you want?" a blonde haired girl, around the same age as the three, asked angrily.

She had apparently just been covering herself in a towel when Shinn had accidentally stepped in.

"We're the three new members of patrol 18," Hana explained handing her a write up.

"Hmm?" the girl murmured as she skimmed the contents, "Oh, you're the new patrol for sector 12, come on in…except for that pervert,"

"Sorry but we gotta drag him in," Hana replied dryly as Miho managed to pull Shinn inside.

She went back inside the bathroom and came out in shinigami attire however her soul slayer was not at her side.

"Anyways I'm Rei Sokenzan," She greeted as she held out her hand, "I'm the head of Patrol 18, the others are already here."

On cue three more shinigami stepped out from another room. One was dark skinned and wore a cheerful smile while the next was tall and lanky with tanned skin and curly hair while the last was a long-haired and slouched Caucasian.

"Hey, from right to left, Cho Hiriko, Koji Tanamoki, and Saito Shinnamori." Rei said gesturing towards the three.

"Enchanted," Cho remarked bending over and kissing Miho and Hana's hands.

When he turned to Shinn, Shinn merely just shook his head and grinned nervously.

Koji just smiled and said hello while Saito merely nodded lazily.

"So when do we start?" Shinn asked.

"Well, right now Koji and his group are on patrol right now so you guys should be fine for now," Rei explained, "Go to the hot springs, they're really nice right now,"

"Yay!" Miho cried, giddy, "Hot springs!"

"Miho, calm down and let's go," Hana sighed.

Shinn took a step to follow them but Rei grabbed the cuff of his uniform.

"Where you going?" Rei asked with a death glare plastered on her face.

"H-hot springs," Shinn answered nervously.

"Wrong, you're training with me, apparently you lack any skill at all according to your profile so we have to get you in shape!" Rei snarled.

"B-but Renji Sensei is in charge…" Shinn began.

"Don't care," Rei cut him off, "We're gonna train,"

Tears ran down Shinn's face as Rei dragged him by the cuff outside.

"Apparently you suck at demon arts," Rei remarked looking over his overall grades once they had stepped outside into a training field, "You lack the proper hand motions,"

"Sorry," Shinn sighed.

"Don't say sorry!" Rei snapped as she smacked him over the head with her clipboard, "Just get better!"

"Sorry," Shinn sighed rubbing his head.

Rei's eyes gave off a dark glint but she decided to ignore the last reply.

"Kido, or the demon arts are just as important as a soul-slayer," Rei lectured, "They can be used to subdue or harm,"

"_Hana specializes in harm,_" Shinn thought, "Yes, ma'am,"

"Now you know the basics but now you have to know the advanced levels," She explained, "Try using your most well versed spell on me,"

"Okay," Shinn replied as he raised his hands, "Twirl into the night's sky, Unleash the sea of the sky! Rise Razor Wind!"

A burst of wind shot towards Rei but upon impact the spell dispersed.

"That was pathetic!" Rei exclaimed angrily.

She raised her arms and made a series of symbols.

"Explode! Rip away the throat! Scatter the earth from beneath! Fireball Explode!" She cried.

"Whaa…" Shinn began as the ground began to shake.

A ball of fire erupted from underneath his feet.

Hot springs…

"What a nice place," Miho sighed as she sank into the water.

"Better than any other I've ever been in," Hana added.

"Um, do you hear a voice screaming?" Miho asked.

Hana cupped her ear and listened.

"waaaaaaahhhh!"

Shinn collided head first onto a rock then slowly sank into the water.

"What's that dumbass doing in here?" Hana cried.

"I hate kido," Shinn murmured as Rei dragged him out of the river for what seemed the hundreth time.

"Then get it right!" Rei snapped as she kicked him to get up.

_"She's as bad as Hana!"_ Shinn thought as he struggled up.

"You're from what, 5th division?" Rei asked skeptical, "I would've thought you could at least know some basic kido,"

"Sorry," Shinn sighed, "I'm just not very good at this I guess,"

Rei smacked him across the head.

"Stupid, why don't you practice?" She asked angily, "Get Miho to help you, she was the 4th best cadet in kido arts in the academy!"

"But I don't want to bother her," Shinn protested meekly.

This time he flew past the river when Rei "demonstrated" her kido in reply.

"How are you gonna fight hollows without kido?" She asked, "From what I heard your soul-slayer has yet to be unsealed and you suck at kido,"

"Oh, well I figure I'd sort that out when the time comes," Shinn replied.

Rei collapsed (anime style) but got back up right away.

"Then what about your teammates?" She asked becoming serious, "If you become a liability that will endanger your teammates,"

Shinn's eyes suddenly switched.

"I know, but I know I can help them when the time comes,"

"Talk is cheap," She replied, "Let's see you defend yourself then!"

She suddenly began making a series of symbols with her hands.

"Spin! Revel in the torrent, Sai the 3rd!" Rei cried and a torrent of wind shot out knocking Shinn of his feet.

"Agh!" Shinn cried as he crashed into a tree.

"Defend yourself or die," Rei declared ominously.

"Why are we fighting?" Shinn gasped as he struggled up.

"If you can't prove to me that you can become an asset to this team I will dismiss you from the shinigami," Rei explained, "Now show me what you can do!"

Shinn stood up uneasily.

"Slice in half! Revel in the wind! Sai the 4th!" Rei cried.

A blade of wind shot out and gashed Shinn in the shoulder.

"You're serious aren't you?" Shinn murmured, "You'll actually hurt me to prove a point,"

"Damn right," Rei snapped, "The only way to learn is in doing!"

"Then I'd better start doing," Shinn remarked smiling.

He formed a series of hand seals.

"Tear way at the soul! Burn the flesh and invoke the fire!" Shinn cried.

A ball of fire shot out and slammed into Rei.

"That spell was poorly formed," She remarked as she dusted her uniform off.

Shinn's eyes widened considerably.

"Learn to focus your soul energy into a direct area rather then spreading it out," Rei instructed, "The spell had no bite because of the lack of power behind it,"

Shinn hurled himself out of the way of an oncoming bolt of lightning.

"Ugh, I hate fighting like this," Shinn moaned.

Another bolt flew towards him. Instead of avoiding it he drew his zanpak-to and blocked it but the force sent him flying back onto the ground.

"Hmph, according to your report you have yet to even know how to unseal your soul slayer," Rei scoffed.

Shinn rushed forward and tried to recall how he unleashed his shikai. He could remember slicing the hollow in half but he couldn't recall what he slashed with and what the sowrd's name was. It was as if it had been plucked from his memory.

Rei stepped in front of him and drew her own soul-slayer.

"Don't think you can face me by putting me at a disadvantage!" She snapped.

She slashed horizontally forcing Shinn to roll out of the way.

"Damn," Shinn whispered, "How come I can't remember?"

Rei dove forward and drove her sword into Shinn's other shoulder.

"Arghhh!" Shinn cried as he dropped his sword and clutched his shoulder.

He collapsed onto his knees and grimaced as blood poured from the open wound.

"Shinn!" A voice cried out.

He looked up and saw Miho and Hana rushing towards him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. Then he fainted.

"What's going on?" Hana asked angily as she confronted Rei.

"He said he would be an asset instead of a liability in our patrol, I tested him and he was," Rei replied.

"How does slashing him open prove anything?" Hana asked angrily.

"He couldn't even fight back!" Rei snapped, "If he can't prove himself against me he sure as hell can't do shit against a hollow!"

"Shinn hold on," Miho whispered as she tried to stop the blood from flowing.

Her hands glowed green and she set them onto Shinn's wounded shoulder.

The bloodflow lessened and Shinn's breathing resumed to a normal pace.

"Anyways, I'll have to have him sign a release form, he's not ready to act as a shinigami right now," Rei sighed.

"Idiot!" Hana cried, "He's perfectly qualified to fight alongside us!"

"No, he'll endanger the entire patrol," Rei replied softly, "I'm really sorry to do this, but I don't want my teammates to die because of inadequecy,"

"You..." Hana began but she couldn't find the words to go on.

"Shinn doesn't like to fight," Miho murmured.

Rei's eyebrows rose.

"He doesn't like to fight and hurt people," Miho cntinued as she stood.

She had finished healing Shinn who was now sleeping peacefully.

"Then why, pray tell is he a shinigami?" Rei asked skeptically.

"For her," Miho whispered regarding a small locket.

"Who's that?" Rei asked.

"When Shinn was young a shinigami officer took him in and raised him," Miho explained, "She always believed in protecting others, Shinn grew up by her teachings and idolized her,"

Miho smiled softly at Shinn's sleeping form.

"She died defending her teammates so that they could escape, she proved herself that day that her teachings were true and she believed them," Miho continued, "Shinn decided to follow her example, fight to protect those you love,"

Rei looked at Shinn softly.

"Do you think he will help us?" Rei asked.

"He'll die for us," Miho replied, "But I hope it never comes to that, people like him should live a long life and die quietly and contently,"

"Then maybe..." She began.

"Rei-san!" Cho cried, "Hollows...sighted at...East divison of...Rukongai!"

"Move!" Rei cried as she dashed out towards the east quadrant.

"Miho, Hana!" She shouted over he shoulder, "Get Shinn inside! Koji, Cho, Saito, with me!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Updated now. Chapter 3. I hope people are liking this fic. If not then I understand, I'm new at this and not very good. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 3: Yamikaze Unleashed!**

"Another hollow breaking into the Soul Society?" Hana asked, "What's with the spirit barrier?"

Meanwhile Rei and her three teammates dashed into the east quadrant and spotted two hulking figures with their claws and mouths coated in blood.

"Dammit," Saito murmured, "They still look hungry,"

"Hopefully it'll focus its attacks on us due to our high spirit level," Koji murmured.

"Alright, split formation and encircle both of them," Rei ordered, "We'll all unleash our 1st wind kido onto them, aim for the face,"

The four quickly split and boxed the two hollows.

"Now!' Rei cried.

The four worked in perfect harmony resulted from years of working together.\

"Scatter! Hurl into the night with the power of wind! Zephyr strike!" The four cried.

A wave a razor sharp wind shot forth and cut into the hollows.

"Perfect!" Rei cried.

Suddenly a tentacle shot out and wrapped around Saito and Koji and lifted them into the air.

"Hehe," One murmured, "You think we're that stupid?"

Now with the chance for a closer look she actually studied their appearances.

One was a mass of withering white tentacles and a ghoulish skull face peering out of the withering mass and had two stubby appendages that could pass for legs. The second was gaunt resembling and grotesque vulture with an elongated face that was covered in the twisted skull mask.

The tentacle hollow held the two struggling shinigamis in the air.

"They look delicious," The vulture murmured.

Cho flipped open his cell phone and a fax began spitting out.

"The pile of hair over there's named Tanglewhip and that vulture thing's known as Scavenger," Cho reported, "Both are B-level hollows,"

"That's nice, but what about us!" Koji cried.

"Shut up," Saito snapped, he drew his zanpak-to and sliced the tentacles away.

Koji followed his lead and cut away the withering bindings.

"Cho and I'll take on Scavenger, you two handle Tanglewhip!" She ordered.

Koji nodded and the two shinigami held their soul slayers out and took two deep breaths.

"Here we go!" Koji cried raising his zanpak-to.

The two rushed forward at the massive hollow.

"Brats!" Tanglewhip snarled, "I'll flay your skin from your body!"

He lashed out with razor sharp tentacles at the two incoming officers.

Saito side stepped one then thrust his blade into the hollows face but to his surprise the face retracted into the mass.

Koji sliced the tentacles in half then buried his sword into the mass of tentacles trying to find the face beneath the wriggling mass.

Meanwhile Cho and Rei drew their zanpak-tos.

Cho came in quickly slicing overhead.

"Little rats got teeth?" Scavenger sneered, "Doesn't matter, a meals a meal!"

He sidestepped the cut but Cho reversed his stroke and the blade flew back slicing the bird-like hollow's shoulder.

"What?" The hollow cried.

Suddenly Rei appeared in front of the hollow.

"Time to cleanse you, you piece of..."

She was interrupted as the hollow whirled around and drove its claw into her chest

"If I were you, I'd give me more credit," He hissed.

Suddenly the talons extended ripping through her uniform and emerging from her shoulder.

Too much in pain and shock for hers she merely collapsed as blood pooled around her.

"Rei!" Cho cried.

Concerned over his friend's condition he failed to notice the hollow creep up behind him.

"Too late for you," Scavenger sneered as he drove his beak into Cho's shoulder.

Cho collapsed desperately trying to stem the blood flow from his shoulder.

Koji and Saito came forward at Tanglewhisp raising both their soul-slayers.

"Take this!" Saito cried driving his blade into the hollow's tentacles.

Suddenly the tentacles shot out and wrapped the blade and ripped it from his grasp.

"What the..." Saito began but another tentacle wrapped around him and flung him into Koji.

The two collided in a heap.

"Weaklings," Tanglewhip sneered.

"I don't get it?" Saito muttered as he struggled up, "These guys are only a B-class hollow, why're they so strong?"

Tanglewhip's tentacles raised as their dagger-like tips gleamed menacingly.

"This is gonna be quick and painless," Tanglewhip sneered, "Well, maybe it'll be quick,"

He lashed out aiming for the two fallen shinigami while Scavenger lunged out with its beak snarling.

"What!" Scavenger squawked as a barrier flew up repelling his beak.

A blade shot out and sliced Tanglewhip's tentacles off.

"Don't you know," A voice quipped, "Shinigami travel in packs?"

"How cool Hana!" A voice chirped from behind.

Miho and Hana stood back to back. Hana wore a confident smirk while Miho merely smiled cheerfully.

"Damn!" Scavenger sneered, "More brats!"

"Let's kill them!" Tanglewhip shrieked as a torrent of tentacles flew out.

The two avoided the attacks but despite their flashy entrance, they were no match for the hollows.

Hana began to draw her sword but Tanglewhip buried her in a torrent of tentacles binding her to the wall.

"Hana!" Miho cried, "Burn away! Unleash..."

Before Miho could finish Scavenger lunged forward and bit into her arm.

"So pretty," Scavenger sneered, "Such delicate skin, makes me want to rip it off!"

Miho cried out but the hollow dug its teeth deeper in.

By now she had collapsed to her knees as she bit her lip to keep out from crying in pain. She reached for her soul-slayer but Scavenger shot out his talon pinning her arm to her side.

"You look so pretty," Scavenger sneered, "I wonder how you taste,"

A scream pierced the sky.

Shinn's eyes flared open.

"They need me," Shinn whispered, "Got to help them..."

He managed to struggle up.

Unfortunately the healing Miho did was merely meant to help seal the wounds. Almost immediately they began to reopen.

"Dammit!" Shinn gasped as he collapsed onto the wall.

_"You wish to save your friends?"_ A voice smirked.

"Who are you?" Shinn wheezed.

_"Look at your soul-slayer," _The voice replied.

Shinn noticed a black aura surrounding the blade.

"You're my soul-slayer?" Shinn asked.

_"Yamikaze"_ The voice replied.

It all came flooding back into him. He recalled the sword's form and attacks, the name, and the voice.

_"Stand and pick me up! _The voice snapped impatiently.

Shinn gingerly hefted the sword.

Suddenly a current of power coated him.

_"Let me enter your body, let me reveal the true power of darkness!"_

Suddenly Shinn stiffened up and felt the power course through his body.

_"Let me heal your wounds so that I can reveal you your full power!"_

Shinn's reopened wounds sealed themselves but he felt different. His eyes suddenly felt as if they were on fire.

_"I will reveal to you the true power of Yamikaze!"_

A scream pierced the night's sky.

Miho clutched her arm as she crawled away from the twisted bird of prey.

"That's it!" Scavenger sneered, "Run so that I can chew you bit by bit and savor the taste!"

Hana struggled to cut away the tentacles that had pinned her but the tentacles were rock slid. Her sword merely ricocheted every attempt.

"Mmmm, I wonder if you will taste any different that your friends?" Tanglewhip sneered.

"No way am I becoming food for some trash like you!" Hana screamed.

"Hana!" Miho managed to gasp.

She made a series of half-hearted kido symbols.

"Binding Spell 4, Sai...1st!" She whispered.

A ring of energy spun around the hollow binding him immediately.

In its shock it dropped the struggling Hana.

"Miho!" Hana cried as her friend fainted from exhaustion. The kido despite its lack of skill had drained what little remained of her strength.

Scavenger regarded the prone form then leered at Hana.

"I think we should eat the live prey then settle down for a fest with the rest!" Tanglewhip snarled.

Hana dashed forward not even bothering to think rationally.

"Take this!" She cried plunging her blade into Scavenger's leg.

"Ow!" Scavenger yelped as he hopped back, "That stung!"

She continued and sliced horizontally and scratched Scavenger across the chest.

"Cripes!" Scavenger cried, "Help me with this brat, I don't wanna crush her!"

A mass of tentacles pressed Hana down and knocked away her sword.

"Dinnertime!" Tanglewhip squealed.

Scavenger's beak widened and dove for her neck.

_"Dammit!" _Hana thought as she closed her eyes.

A blast of energy met Scavenger in the head.

"Don't...touch...her," Miho gasped.

As she held her hand up holding a tiny ball of light.

"Why are you shinigami so persistent!" Scavenger shrieked.

He dove for Miho's kneeling form intending to bite her in half.

Miho tried to fire her kido but she couldn't find the strength.

"Look out!" Hana screamed.

A geyser of blood erupted into the sky.

"Yaaah!" Scavenger screamed.

His left talon was hanging by a thread and blood poured from the wound.

"Now that wasn't nice," A voice sneered from the shadows.

Scavenger hissed as it clutched its dangling talon.

Miho regarded the one who emerged from the shadows.

_"Shinn!"_ She thought in relief.

But something was different; he seemed darker and powerful.

Her eyes focused and located his reiraku ribbons. They were jet black and fluttered ominously.

Shinn finally turned and gave a twisted smile at Miho.

Miho's eyes widened and her face paled.

Gone were Shinn's eyes. They had transformed into narrow sinister eyes that hinted of secrets not meant to be known. Black splotches had formed around his fast and the arm that gripped the _Yamikaze._

"Now how shall I kill you?" Shinn smirked, "Shall I slice you in half or shall I merely dismember your face?"

"Shinn?" Miho gasped weakly, "What are you doing?"

Shinn merely grinned then raised his sword.

Black energy danced around the blade and all could sense the immense spirit energy emanating from the weapon.

"Hmmm, now I think I'd better finish you off before I kill the other one," Shinn sneered as he walked towards Scavenger, "I hate leaving such menial tasks half-finished."

"I'll kill you!" Scavenger screeched.

"You first," Shinn sneered.

His blade swung down unleashing a wave of black energy.

Scavenger desperately tried to dodge the attack but it sliced him completely in half.

"Too easy," Shinn sneered as he walked up to Scavenger's struggling form.

Tanglewhip lashed out with two tentacles but in irritation at being interrupted he unleashed another wave of black wind that obliterated the other hollow.

"Annoying shit," Shinn smirked, "Could've lived longer had hit stayed out of my way!"

"I give up!" The hollow squawked, "Just konso me quickly!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Shinn asked ramming his blade into Scavenger's shoulder pinning him down.

"Eyaaaaaaahh!" The hollow screamed, "What are you doing!"

"Taking my time," Shinn sneered as he drove his fist into the open wound.

"Stop!" The hollow screamed, "Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

Shinn grinned and drove his hand deeper into the wound.

"Stop!" The hollow screamed.

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

"STOP IT!"

The last cry came from Miho. She managed to throw her soul-slayer so that it cut into the hollow's head.

The hollow slumped inward and faded away.

Shinn turned around and eyed her with a dark glare.

"Don't ever get in my way again!" Shinn hissed as he grabbed Miho by the collar.

He hurled her away then began to walk off.

She winced in pain then recalled Shinn's cheerful face. His supporting attitude and the way he went through life hoping for the best.

Hot tears rolled down her face as she recalled this Shinn's sneering face and twisted smile.

She struggled up and stumbled towards him.

"Please, Shinn," She whispered.

She collapsed onto his shoulder.

"Go back to how you used to be!" She pleaded.

Shinn turned his head and his eyes widened in fury.

Suddenly the sword's fire dimmed and began withdrawing slowly.

"Dammit!" Shinn hissed clutching his face, "Stop it now! I'm in control here you bastard!"

His eyes opened again revealing his old eyes, the ones he used to always cheer others on.

"No this is wrong!" He cried, "Stop this now, you've served your purpose and leave!"

"I...will...not...be...denied!" The voice screamed.

"Get out!" Shinn screamed.

He flung his soul-slayer to the ground.

The sword reverted to its original form and lay inert.

Shinn fell onto his knees breathing heavily.

The black sears retracted into his arm, then his fist, and then finally faded away altogether.

"That...was...fun," He managed.

He hurried towards Miho and leaned her against him chest. He quickly toe two strips from his uniform, one to bandage the wound and the other to bind the bandage in place.

"Hey!" Miho cried, "That's coming out of your paycheck!"

"Be quiet," Shinn sighed.

The two set to healing Rei and Cho with what little healing techniques they had. Rei and Cho were in bad shape but they were able to seal their wounds loosely and regulate their breathing.

Hana was fine but unconscious and aside for some minor bruises Saito and Koji were also fine.

"Looks like they'll be alright," Shinn sighed.

Miho regarded her cheerful comrade's face, and then studied the inert sword lying on the ground.

"What was that?" Miho asked.

"I'm not sure," Shinn replied, "I think it was my shikai though,"

"Do you think..." She began and touched his shoulder gently.

She suddenly felt something warm and noticed blood stained on her hands.

"Shinn..." She began.

"Looks like my wounds are opened again," Shinn remarked as he winced, "How silly of me,"

"Idiot!" She cried smacking him across the head.

She immediately forced him down onto his knees and undid his top which made his eyes widen and blush considerably.

"Idiot," She muttered again as she set to sealing the wound on his shoulder.

Shinn smiled softly then winced as she jabbed her fingers into his cut.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since the hollow attack on the East Quadrant. Everyone had healed up nicely.

"Waaaah!" Shinn cried running down the hallway.

"Get back here you little..." Rei cried as she chased the shinigami across the hallway.

It had started innocently enough. Rei had reinstated Shinn into the patrol after Miho explained that he successfully defeated the two hollows, however she left out the part where Shinn had toyed with the hollow. Rei decided that in order to compensate for his lack of skill he'd have to make up for it in chores.

His most recent task was to clean the floors. However when Rei decided to check on his progress she accidentally got her foot caught in a pail of soapy water. What happened next could only be described as painful, klutzy, and downright hilarious. Unfortunately neither saw it that way. Shinn saw it as an unfortunate accident and Rei saw it as motive to kill.

Shinn turned around the corner and sprinted down the hallway with Rei hot on his tracks.

"Holy crap!" He cried as he vaulted over two girls.

"Get back here!" Rei cried running after him.

He opened one door and slammed it shut behind him and looked up to see where he'd holed himself in.

The air was thick and hot. Steam coated the area and he could smell a sweet scent but he could feel the occasional breeze. So wherever he was it was hot, stuffy, but had access to constant open air and smelt almost like...soap?"

"Oh crap," He gulped.

He was in the women's open-air bath and none of its occupants looked happy.

"It was a mistake!" He cried holding up his arms.

Kido charged, fists cracked, and growls were heard.

Seconds later Shinn found himself running from a stampede.

"Why me!" Shinn screamed.

Later when things had quieted down he emerged from the bushes and decided to cool off in the stram.

"Damn, Rei's gonna kill me when I get back," Shinn sighed as he ran his hands through the cool water.

"Rei's mad but not that mad," A voice remarked from behind.

"I know," Shinn sighed, "But still, those girls are gonna give me hell,"

Miho smiled then plopped down next to him.

"How's your soul-slayer?" She asked.

"I haven't sensed the other's presence but I don't think I that means it is gone," Shinn replied, "I just think it would be easier for me to handle it,"

He tried to smile but Miho could see through it in an instant.

"You're a terrible liar," She remarked.

Shinn merely smiled and then watched as the water ran by.

"Can you do me a favor?" Shinn asked.

Miho stared at him quizzically but then nodded.

"I promised I'd help Hana practice with her soul-slayer, can you tell her I'd be running a bit late?" Shinn asked not even looking up from the stream.

Miho knew he was leaving something out but she decided to leave anyways considering if he didn't want her around there was a good reason.

The moment Shinn failed to sense her presence he turned bowed his head into his knees.

"I can sense you, you know," Shinn remarked.

A ghostly apparition of himself appeared. However this version was the darker side that had attacked the two hollows.

"Lovely woman over there," The other Shinn remarked.

"Shut up Yami," Shinn muttered.

Yami turned and smirked at his other half.

"I could show her just how much you care for her," He sneered, "I could show her..."

Shinn stood up and regarded his darker half with an icy stare.

"Don't ever go near her!" Shinn whispered, "Or I'll personally break you in half!"

"Hmph, don't worry, I'm more focused on gaining complete control over that body you live in than getting the attention of your little angel," Yami sneered.

Shinn's fist clenched but he said nothing.

"Don't worry, I know you need my help so as long as your in that body I'll come out when you need me but if I feel that I am in danger then I will not hesitate to take over again," Yami smirked, "I love being able to hear those screams again,"

Shinn picked up his blade then sheathed it and secured it to his uniform.

Yami smirked then fell away into black smoke.

Shinn hurried into the meeting room.

Hana, Saito, Koji, Cho, and Miho were already there and Rei was already debriefing them.

"You're late," Rei scolded.

"Sorry," Shinn replied smiling as he took his seat.

Rei looked at him for a second then continued her briefing.

"Only until recently have we detected a massive flock of hollows breaching the barrier into soul society," Rei continued, "These hollows have been augmented in strength so the files are most likely inaccurate but that is all we have,"

"The hollows are all registered as B-class however the reports indicate spirit energy ranging to A level," Rei explained.

"All we need now is a Menos Grande," Saito complained.

"Several have been sighted in the North Quadrant," Rei sighed, "The Captains have mobilized in order to compensate for the lack of strength to combat such forces."

"So what's happening?" Koji asked.

"We're gonna divide our strength and cover a third of the quadrant in groups," Rei explained, "Koji and Hana, Myself and Saito, Cho, Shinn, and Miho will be a group of three,"

Shinn sighed then regarded his patrol teammates. Miho he trusted completely but Cho was kinda unpredictable.

"Yes!" Cho cried punching his fist in the air, "I have been successfully teamed up with the most Precious Flower of Patrol 18!"

Rei and Hana's eyes blazed while Miho smiled somewhat shyly.

"Do not worry," Cho cried smiling widely, "Fate has put us together for a reason!"

He clenched her shoulder tightly smiling with unbelievable wideness.

Shinn sighed and shook his head as he left the meeting hall.

The moment he stepped out of the building he clutched his forehead.

"What do you want!" He hissed as he felt Yami's presence rapping against his skull.

_"I sense a hollow!"_ The voice whispered, _"It is powerful...near..."_

"Where?" Shinn asked.

He suddenly felt a presence emanating from the forest nearby.

"Let's warn the others..." Shinn began but suddenly Yami's presence flooded his mind.

_"Fool! You wish to endanger your friends?"_ He snarled.

Shinn thought for a second but then nodded and started for the forest.

"Shinn?" A voice asked.

Shinn turned around and noticed Hana watching him with a confused expression.

"Oh hello!" Shinn replied, "Um...I just have to go...um...do some meditating! That's right; can you tell Miho that...um...I can't practice kido with her today?"

"Er...Okay," Hana answered confused.

She turned around to find Miho.

Shinn quickly hurried away while mentally berating himself for his lie.

He entered the forest and tried to detect the presence of the hollow.

_"It's near..." _Yami whispered as if licking he's lips, _"So near..."_

Shinn surveyed the tall pine trees wondering where the attack would come from.

Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Wondered when you'd show up," A voice smirked.

Shinn immediatly drew his soul-slayer but hesitated in transforming it into shikai.

"My, my, you are quite jumpy," The voice continued.

"Who are you?" Shinn asked.

"Names mean nothing but I you know me as Aizen Sousuke," The voice answered.

Shinn nearly dropped his soul-slayer.

"A-Aizen?" Shinn stuttered, "The rogue shinigami captain?"

"Indeed, now I have no business with you however I would like to speak with Yamikaze," He explained.

Shinn felt his sword shudder slightly in his hands.

_"A shinigami? Yet...I sensed a hollow!"_

"Ah," Aizen commented as if he had read their thoughts, "My shikai is capable of manipulating and hypnotizing the senses, even spirits,"

_"So this was a ruse!"_ Yami spat, _"I'll kill him!"_

"No," Shinn said firmly to his sword, "He is to be brought to the proper authorities,"

_"Fool!"_

"Aizen! You're coming with me!" Shinn called out raising his sword.

"Come," Aizen smirked, "I have no time to waste,"

Shinn jumped forward and cut down but Aizen suddenly phased out and reappeared behind him.

"Release," He said calmly.

He drove his hand under Shinn's chest causing dark energy to shoot into his body.

Shinn collapsed onto one day and coughed up a wad of blood.

"W-what was that..." Shinn gasped.

Suddenly his zanpak-to grew larger and sleeker and the handle began to curve.

Shinn tried to get up but Aizen appeared in front of him again and drove his hand into his chest again sending him flying into a tree.

"W-hat's...happening?" Shinn gasped as a seal began to form around his stomach.

His zanpak-to had suddenly transformed into a cross-hybrid of his zanpak-to and shikai.

_"Enough! I'll finish this!"_

"N-no," Shinn gasped, "I..."

Suddenly black sears formed onto Shinn's hand then face.

He stood up as if completely healthy again.

"Good as new!" He sneered.

"I haven't much time longer for this little play," Aizen sighed, "I'll just have to finish this quickly,"

"It's your funeral!" Yami cackled and dashed forward as black energy enflamed the gunblade.

Yami slashed down intending to slice Aizen in half but Aizen easily sidestepped the attack.

"Done," Aizen murmured as his hand shot forward to drive into Yami's chest.

Suddenly Yami jumped back and landed in a crouched stance.

"You think I'm as stupid as my other half?" He snarled, "You're underestimation will be the end of you!"

He jumped forward intending to end it once and for all but suddenly Aizen met him halfway.

"Skilled, perhaps if you actually learned to manipulate your spirit pressure you may actually be a threat," Aizen smirked.

He suddenly drove his hand into Yami's forehead.

"Eyaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

This time both Yami and Shinn felt the pain.

It was as if Aizen had stabbed a searing hot chisel into their brain and began to scoop out its contents.

Back at the patrol's meeting room.

"What was that?" Koji asked settling his hand to rest on his zanpak-to.

"I don't know," Saito murmured as he lowered his pipe.

"That...was Shinn's voice..." Miho whispered.

Hana opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Miho?" Hana called out, "Shinn told me to tell you that he won't be able to make kido practice with you,"

"Kido practice?" Miho asked confused, "But..."

Another scream shot out.

"Oh no," She murmured, "Shinn!"

The scream echoed again as Miho raced out the front door followed by her teammates.

They found him in the forest lying in the fetal position constantly screaming. His soul-slayer lay still in shikai form embedded in the ground.

"What're those marks on him?" Hana asked.

The black sears had remained on his face and arm and now a black web was spreading across his face and chest.

"I don't know," Miho whispered as she kneeled towards Shinn, "They appear whenever he's using his shikai's full power,"

Shinn's eye widened in fear as he recognized those that surrounded him.

"Get out now!" He screamed, "He's here!"

"Who?" Koji asked confused.

"He's in me!" Shinn screamed, "He's a part of me!"

"Who?" Saito asked.

"Y-Yamikaze!" Shinn cried and his body wracked in spasm.

"What?" Hana cried.

Suddenly Shinn stopped shaking and lay limp.

"Is he dead?" Saito asked worriedly.

Suddenly a grin formed around Shinn's face. A dark laughter could be heard coming from Shinn.

"Shinn?" Miho asked hesitantly.

"He's gone," The voice hissed completely different from Shinn's voice.

Shinn got up somewhat stiffly and grinned with pointed teeth.

"Shinn's gone, I've finally taken over!" Yami laughed.

"Shinn..." Miho whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally updating! Thanks for the reviews! Never thought my writing was any good. Well thanks again! Now I'll stop wasting your time and let you read the next chapter. Keep in mind I'm new at this so I welcome any advice like what else I should add to my chapters like a disclaimer._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if it wouldn't be nearly as popular!**

**Chapter 5- Yamikaze Takes Control! Patrol 18's Chances are Slim!**

Yami walked up to his zanpak-to and drew it with ease.

"This will be fun," Yami hissed as the black web on his face and chest folded into his skin.

He raised his sword and dashed towards the four shinigami.

Koji met him halfway drawing his own zanpak-to

He cut sideways but Yami easily blocked the attack despite the bulky and unwieldy appearance of his weapon.

"Predictable," Koji smirked.

He kicked out catching Yami in the stomach sending him stumbling back.

"Take this!" Koji cried slashing down onto Yami's head.

Yami sidestepped the attack then drove the tip of his blade into Koji's side.

"Koji!" Saito cried.

"Shinn!" Hana cried, "Stop this!"

The two raced forward and engaged Yami in a series of intense attacks but Yami was simply too fast.

Miho set to healing the wound on Koji's side.

"Take this!" Saito cried as he thrust forward.

He launched his blade into a series of jabs that seemed to come everywhere at once.

"Tch, this is pathetic!" Yami snapped.

He blocked the attacks then drove his blade towards Saito.

Saito knocked aside the blade and held it down.

"Hana!" Saito cried.

Hana jumped over his head and came down with a massive overhead cut.

Yami easily blocked the cut but Hana recovered and managed to scratch his side.

Yami lifted his blade high and black energy began coating it.

"Senbonkaze!" Yami cried swinging it down.

A wave of black energy shot out and split into a thousand needles of black energy.

The needles dug deep and blood flew everywhere.

"Damn..." Saito cursed as he collapsed.

Hana barely managed to stay standing.

"I've...gotta...stay," Hana gasped.

"Why?" Yami asked, "Isn't it so much easier to fall right now?"

"So...I...can...kick Shinn's ass for losing his body to such an annoying spirit!" She cried rushing forward.

"This so called annoying spirit is going to kill you!" Yami smirked.

He swept his blade down engulfing her in another flurry of black needles.

Hana jumped over the flurry and cut down onto Yami's shoulder.

Blood erupted as Yami stepped back in shock.

"Don't underestimate me!" Hana cried slashing again with such force that his gunblade was knocked out of his hand.

"Strong," Yami remarked as he clutched his shoulder, "But don't you realize I have yet to be harmed, merely this body,"

Hana paused for a moment.

"This is not my blood that's shedding but you're friend's," Yami sneered, "So it will be he who dies!"

Hana lowered her blade for a moment and that was all Yami needed.

He dove forward as black energy enveloped his hands.

"Fool!" Yami sneered as he drove both hands into Hana's stomach.

The energy tore in her stomach leaving a deep wound.

She collapsed spitting blood.

"What's going on?" A voice asked angrily.

Rei had followed the sounds of battle along with her teammate Cho into the forest.

"Rei!" Miho cried, "They're hurt! Hana needs medical attention immediately!"

Rei hurried over to the wounded Hana while Cho set to dressing Saito's wounds.

"What's wrong with Shinn?" Rei asked eyeing him warily.

"He's changed," Miho explained, "His soul's been replaced by that sword!"

"Cho, contact the 4th division," Rei ordered, "Have them send a medical team as soon as possible,"

"Don't worry," Yami sneered, "You'll all be dead by the time they get here,"

Rei ignored the threat.

"Miho, try to heal Saito as much as possible and Cho, see if you can stabilize Hana's condition," Rei ordered drawing her sword, "I'll cut this swine down!"

She leveled it to her eyes.

"Boil Zenpachi!" Rei cried as her sword transformed into a seemingly incorporeal blade. It was composed of water yet it roughly held the form of a blade.

"Stupid," Yami sighed as he walked over and picked up his sword, "How many more do I have to kill?"

"None," Rei replied, "Just surrender,"

"Stupid," Yami sighed again.

Suddenly he exploded into motion and slashed diagonally intending to cut her in half.

Rei avoided the attack and sliced a shallow nick into Yami's forearm.

"I don't want to hurt Shinn so I'll just make it so that you can't fight back," Rei sighed as her sword expanded.

It shot out and blasted Yami with a shot of searing hot water.

"Is that the best you can do?" Yami sneered.

He reared his sword back and drew black energy into the blade.

"Kage no Kaiten!" He cried and he spun around and unleashed two waves of black energy that shot towards Rei.

Rei tried to block the attack but she merely fell back into a tree.

"Time to get serious," She murmured, "Expand!"

Her sword's blade suddenly began to bubble and hiss as it grew larger, almost balloon-like.

"Take this!" She cried, "Unleash Torrent!"

A thousand thin wires of water shot out from the cocoon and shot at Yami.

"Is this your best?" Yami sneered, "I expected much more!"

The wires wrapped around him and boiled into his skin.

"Lash out!" Rei cried, "Boil Away!"

The wires exploded in a geyser of hot water.

When the fog cleared Yami could be clearly seen completely unharmed.

"What..." Rei whispered in complete shock.

Yami raised his gunblade high. Black energy enveloped it and drew it all in turning it completely black.

"Didn't think I'd have to use this," Yami sneered, "But if you do that maybe three more times I might actually get hurt!"

He clasped both hands onto the hilt and suddenly the gunblade began to grow. It enlarged into twice its original size and then grew to be almost three times as tall as Yami.

The ground began to quake around him.

"Ultimate Form! Onikage!" Yami cried.

He brought his blade down and despite Rei's attempt to block the massive blade she felt her feet digging deeper and deeper into the earth.

"Stop it!" Miho cried.

Cho activated his shikai and flung it at Yami but the blade stopped midway as if repelled by an unseen force.

"Can't hold it..." Rei gasped as she was ankle-deep in the ground.

"Course you can't!" Yami sneered, "This blade is flooded with all of my power,"

The blade was digging deeper when suddenly Yami dropped his blade and the attack suddenly dissipated.

"What...are you...doing!" Yami snarled as he clutched his face.

"Forcing...you...out!" Shinn's voice shouted back.

Yami/ Shinn collapsed onto his knees as the two souls struggled to obtain control of Shinn's body.

"Get out!" Shinn screamed.

"So you can live?" Yami snarled back, "This body is mine now!"

Suddenly a foot lashed out and kicked Yami/ Shinn onto the ground.

"Who..." Yami snarled temporarily quelling Shinn's invasion.

"Didn't think you'd break out so well," The voice sighed, "Damn, being a captain's so much work!"

5th Division Captain Abarai Renji walked out from the trees and regarded Yami with a tired look.

"This is way more troublesome than when I was with Byakuya!" He sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the next chapter, so far this fic is doing pretty well considering this is the first time I've actually written a fanfic this long. Criticism is more than welcome. I'm new at this so I understand. Just don't flame me (whatever that means)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach as usual, It wasn't mine the first time I said it, it still isn't the next five times I've said it. **

**Chapter 6- The Captain has Arrived! Training to the Extreme!**

Captain Abarai Renji walked up to the struggling spirit.

"Now are you gonna come out?" Renji asked, "Or will I have to chop you up?"

"You'll have to kill me first!" Yami snarled picking up his sword and dashing towards Renji.

"Renji-sama!" Miho cried.

Rei weakly tried to help but she had used too much effort to block Yami's attack.

"Die!" Yami screamed raising his sword.

Suddenly Renji raised his hand. Not to draw his zanpak-to but to aim.

He flicked a small object from his hand.

"Die...ack!" Yami choked as the small sphere found its way down his throat.

Suddenly a transparent silhouette of Yami peeled off of Shinn and withdrew into the shape of a small green sphere.

"Soul candy," Renji sighed, "I'll have to thank the tech department for this one,"

He plucked the little ball of the ground and casually tossed it into his pocket.

He then turned and regarded Shinn's teammates.

"I need to take the kid aside for a bit, can I trust you guys to clean up?" He asked.

Rei nodded wearily.

Renji knelt down and lifted Shinn onto his shoulder and carried his zanpak-to along with his own.

"I'll have him back before the day is over," He said confidently, "This won't take too long,"

Several hours later…

Shinn groaned as he rolled over onto his side.

"Ya," Renji remarked, "Having a spirit shoved into your mind'll do that to ya,"

Shinn struggled up but then leaned over and threw up.

"If you get any on my uniform I'll shove Yami's soul candy up your ass," Renji commented as he knelt down next to him.

"What happened to...Yami," Shinn gasped.

"He's trapped in a piece of soul candy," Renji replied, "You're just lucky Cho decided to call me after he got the medical team over here,"

He knelt down and lifted Shinn's now inert zanpak-to.

"Dangerous little weapon you got here," Renji remarked as he lifted the blade.

The katana once seemingly indistinctive was now radically altered. The blade was a black that absorbed light rather than reflect it. The crosspiece was squared but was a dark blue and the hilt was wrapped in a black gauze.

"This zanpak-to is no ordinary weapon," Renji remarked drawing out the soul candy.

He pressed the soul candy into the sword and it seemingly melted into the blade.

"Why'd you do that?" Shinn asked, "You could've gotten rid of the spirit!"

"Then this sword would be nothing but an ornament," Renji replied as he marveled at the blade's beauty.

"Ornaments are nice," Shinn protested weakly.

"You need to learn how to us your zanpak-to," Renji remarked holding up the blade.

"No I don't! No I don't!" Shinn wailed trying to run away but Renji had stomped his foot onto the back of poor Shinn's uniform pinning him down.

"Yes, you do," He replied not taking his eyes of the sword.

"Um...but I have a lot of chores to do for Rei, my patrol leader!" Shinn asked desperately.

"Nope," Renji replied, "Rei may be your patrol leader but I'm your Captain so what I say goes,"

Shinn groaned as he was dragged off.

Rumors had always been floating around how Renji never went easy on anyone, not even himself. When he had secretly trained to attain bankai he had forced himself to the extremes nearly killing himself, even how he had strained to defeat Kuchiki Byakuya, THE Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji against that captain was like scissors versus rock. Rock always won.

Soon they found themselves in a barren desert outside of the Rukongai.

"This is where we have to train?" Shinn asked confused.

"There's only one way for you to attain enough power to actually be able to control _Yamikaze_," Renji explained, "And that's learning to manipulate its energy without having to awaken him,"

"So how do I that?" Shinn asked.

"Two ways," Renji explained, "One: we spend years studying the reaction patterns whenever Yami emerges...or Two: Put you in a situation where its life or death if you don't learn how,"

"How'd we do that?" Shinn asked.

Suddenly Renji's zanpak-to, Zabimaru, shot past his head and buried itself into the mountain side inches from his face.

"I'll have to make you," Renji answered grinning widely.

Shinn's eyes widened considerably.

"What are you waiting for?" Renji snarled, "Move!"

He drew back his sword and launched it again.

"Crap!" Shinn wailed as he ducked under the massive sword.

This time Renji tilted his blade so that it drove into Shinn's shoulder.

The blade sliced into his shoulder but the damage wasn't too severe.

"Fight so you'll stay alive!" Renji snapped as he yanked his blade back.

Shinn drew his soul slayer but held it in a defensive stance.

"You gonna fight back?" Renji asked as he twirled his shikai overhead.

"_Fight back you weakling!"_ Yami snarled.

"_I can't!"_ Shinn thought as he ducked under another cut, _"He's my captain! He's the captain of the entire 5th division!"_

Suddenly Zabimaru flew out and clipped him on the head.

"Didn't think it'd be that easy," Renji remarked as he retracted Zabimaru while Shinn collapsed unconscious.

He sighed and sat down as he waited for what he expected to happen in a couple of seconds.

Shinn slowly felt the burning sears crawl up his neck.

"_Damn…he's breaking through!"_ Shinn thought weakly, but the blow to his head was enough to weaken his mental strength and Yami poured out.

"I'm finally out of again!" Yami cried as he took over Shinn's body.

The black sears covered his face and left arm (Shinn's left-handed) and the wound in his shoulder closed.

"Took you long enough," Renji sighed as he sat up.

"What?" Yami asked, "You have a death wish!"

"Nope, just waiting to beat the crap outta you so I can finally start teaching Shinn," Renji answered lazily.

He got up slowly and raised his hand and beckoned Yami over.

"Come," Renji announced.

"Fool," Yami sneered.

Black energy coated his soul-slayer and transformed it into its shikai form

The black handle gleamed brightly and the silver blade shone in the sunlight.

"Let's take this to the next level!" Yami cried as black energy fused into the blade.

He twirled it around effortlessly then sliced a boulder in half as if it was paper.

"Ready?" Yami sneered as he raised his blade with one hand.

"Just let me fix my headband," Renji replied as he adjusted his headpiece, "The damn thing's been slipping over my eyes all morning!"

"You bastard!" Yami screamed as he ran at him furious for ridiculing him.

He cut down overhead but Renji sidestepped him at the last second.

"Do you know what you're problem is? Renji asked bringing his shikai to bear, "You always put too much power in everything that you do, no finesse whatsoever,"

"Who needs finesse when you've got power like mine?" Yami sneered as he slashed his sword out.

A wave of black needles shot out but Zabimaru twirled in front of Renji repelling the needles.

"See that probably spent more power than it was worth," Renji sighed, "My turn,"

He swung his shikai out that crashed into Yamikaze.

"Erggh!" Yami cried as he stepped back from the pressure.

"If you can't even block that without putting too much effort into it then you're not half as strong as you say you are," Renji sighed.

"We'll see!" Yami cried.

He raced forward but Renji had already raced in and met him halfway.

"What…" Yami began.

Before Yami could bring down his sword Renji slammed the butt of his handle into Yami's stomach and punched him across the jaw.

Yami collapsed too weak to fight. He slumped forward and his soul retracted into the zanpak-to before the sword reverted to its original form.

"Now we'd better wake up Shinn," Renji sighed.

He waited until he believed that Yam's presence no longer lingered and he shook Shinn awake.

"Get up," Renji sighed, "I need to train you,"

"Huh…whuzza?" Shinn mumbled as he was forced up.

"Pick up your sword and let's start," Renji ordered.

Shinn reluctantly picked up his zanpak-to and held it before him.

"Now turn it into shikai form," Renji ordered.

"Um…Renji," Shinn began.

"I've already token care of its spirit, so you should be able to draw out your shikai without disturbing him," Renji added impatiently, "Now activate your shikai!"

"How?" Shinn asked timidly.

"Idiot," Renji sighed, "You used it against that first hollow didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it was kinda in the moment so I didn't really focus on how I did it," Shinn confessed.

"Then I'll just have to make you remember," Renji sighed swinging Zabimaru.

He hurled the blade aiming for Shinn's head.

"Hey!" Shinn cried as he ducked.

"Hey!" Renji mimicked as he stepped forward and kicked him in the rib sending flying into a cliff.

Renji took off after him towards the cliff.

"Ow…" Shinn moaned as he felt several ribs crack.

He immediately spotted Captain Renji diving down on him.

He was able to bat away the hurtling blade at the last second and roll away before Renji's feet could crush him as they landed.

Not even hesitating Renji kicked Shinn's rolling body so that it tumbled down the mountain side.

"Ahh!" Shinn cried as he crashed onto the bottom.

"Hey!" Renji cried throwing down Shinn's sword so that it plunged into the ground in front of him, "Start fighting or your dead!"

Shinn struggled up and drew his soul-slayer out.

Renji jumped down and swung with the added momentum but Shinn put everything into his stance and held against the attack.

Renji immediately swung his feet out and caught Shinn in the ankle knocking him forward before Shinn could land though Renji kneed him in the chin.

"Start fighting you weakling!" Renji snapped as he kicked Shinn's body in the ribs.

Shinn coughed out a glob of blood as he felt his ribs snap again.

Shinn muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Renji asked as he hefted his blade.

"I said I'm gonna beat you!" Shinn cried as he snatched his zanpak-to and sliced upwards.

Renji stepped back but he felt the speed of the blade.

Startled he regarded Shinn for a moment.

Shinn's eyes burned with an intense determination.

"I will beat you!" Shinn snarled.

He got up in a flash and sliced forward which Renji could barely block against.

"_He's so much faster!"_ Renji thought.

Renji actually soon found himself enjoying the fight.

Shinn began slicing and swinging even faster but without lacking in precision.

"You're getting better but you're still not focusing on changing your shikai!" Renji remarked as he sidestepped another slash.

Shinn suddenly felt a jolt of energy course through him. It was as if he knew it all along but merely suppressed the knowledge.

He raised his blade and blue energy began coating it.

The blade became incorporeal and shifted into a longer and thicker blade. The handle bended and a trigger formed.

"Burst! Raikaze!" He cried as the sword finished its shape change.

He focused all of his energy around the blade.

Unlike Yami's power blue energy coated the shikai.

"Now this is the true form," Renji murmured.

The blade crackled with the stored energy.

"Take this!" Shinn screamed as he slashed his blade down unleashing a massive wave of blue energy.

Renji blocked the attack and felt his blade hiss and steam at the intense heat.

"Wow," Renji grunted, "You finally did it!"

He decided to start pushing back lest he become cooked alive.

He forced the band of energy back and slowly he added more and more force until he completely shifted its direction.

The wave swung out and dug out a deep scar along the mountain.

"Phew," Renji sighed, "That was intense!"

Shinn stared at his shikai confused.

"This isn't my sword," Shinn remarked confused.

"Well, that's what happens when it becomes a shikai," Renji explained as his blade reverted back into its zanpak-to form.

"No, I mean my shikai's Yamikaze, this is different," Shinn explained, "I know this one's name and how to invoke it but I never used this one before,"

"Because right now Yami is dormant within you," Renji sighed, "He tainted your power and turned it into darkness so it became Yamikaze,"

Shinn stared at his weapon skeptically.

"Now c'mon, I'm sure your teammates are all eager to se you," Renji laughed clapping Shinn on the back.

Shinn collapsed asleep and Renji remembered he was wounded.

"Oh yeah," Renji muttered, "I beat the crap outta you too,"


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's another chapter for my dedicated readers, (Sob, I'm noticed, I'm so happy! Anyways I'm almost done chapter 8 so you won't have to wait long to read what happens next._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**Chapter 7- Soul Society Festival! Firecrackers, Karaoke, Sake, and Pain!**

It had been several days since Shinn had learned to use his new shikai. However he still sensed Yami's lurking presence deep in his mind. However more important matters were at hand. It was time for the annual Soul Society Cherry Blossom Festival. It was a ancient celebration that was enjoyed throughout the Rukongai. It was a grand festival of fireworks, treats, and fun.

"Karaoke…!" Hana cried punching her fist into the air.

"So enthusiastic," Koji murmured, "She's almost in a nice mood today!"

Now the fist met his head.

"…Sake!" Cho cried as he raised his cup, "Everyone always loves the sake!"

"…Food!" Koji and Saito cried laughing out loud.

"…Fireworks!" Rei added jumping up.

"…And cherry blossoms!" Miho cried raising her arms happily.

Shinn just watched them all with a small smile.

"_They're completely crazy,"_ He thought smiling.

"So what's our job?" Saito asked.

"5th Division's helping out set up the fireworks," Rei explained.

"_I'll give you three weeks worth of my pay if you aim hit Hana with a firecracker,"_ Koji whispered to Shinn.

Shinn smiled nervously as Koji laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Alright, so we're to report to the docks in one hour," Rei ordered, "We'll be assigned under Vice-Captain Hinamori Momo,"

"Alright!" Saito cheered, "I love Asian chicks!"

Rei and Hana methodically began stomping the complete crap out of him.

The group left the meeting hall and headed towards the dock that led to the Mizu Ocean.

"Ohayo everyone!" Hinamori greeted as the group walked down the docks.

"Ohayo Hinamori-kun!" Saito cried before Hana tripped him into the sea.

"Ohayo Hinamori-san," Shinn replied.

"Oh," Cho remarked waltzing up and taking her hand into his, "My names Cho, but you can call me 'beautiful' baby,"

Rei and Hana once again displayed their amazing powers by throwing him into the ocean with Saito.

"No need to be so formal," Hinamori giggled, "Just call me Hinamori,"

"How about 'Hinamori-chan" Satio asked struggling out of the water.

Hana stomped on Saito's hand's knocking him back in without looking away from Hinamori.

"So what are our orders?" Rei asked.

"Well, the ship has to be loaded up with the gun-powder so I'm sure the boys would love to help," Hinamori explained while Koji, Cho and a completely drenched Saito nodded eagerly, "And the girls can help me with setting out fireworks,"

Rei ordered Miho and Hana to follow her while Cho, Shinn, Koji, and Saito were sent to load up the ship.

"Wonder what's in these things?" Cho asked as he hefted a crate.

"Who knows?" Saito asked as he set one crate down.

"Maybe its food!" Koji cried ripping one crate open.

"What's in it?" Cho asked.

"Black powder," Koji replied, "Here Shinn, takes this one up will ya?"

He passed the open crate over to Shinn.

"You idiot!" Rei cried, "Don't open the crates!"

"Burn! Howl into the night's fire…" Hana began.

"Don't!" Hinamori cried, "That crate's filled with…"

"…Unleash Burning spell the 4th!"

The ball of fire struck the crate Shinn was carrying.

There was a blast and Shinn could be seen soaring into the sky.

"…gunpowder," Hinamori sighed.

"Don't worry," Miho remarked, "Shinn's too nice to get mad over something like that,"

"When do you think he's gonna land?" Cho asked as he watched the little black speck that was Shinn fly higher.

"Who knows?" Saito replied as he went back to loading the crates.

The girls set to distributing an equal amount of gunpowder into the firing slots.

"This stuff smells horrible!" Hana complained as she poured a bit of the black powder into the tube.

"Well it'll be worth it once we launch the fireworks!" Miho chirped.

"I know," Hana sighed, "But why do we have to do this job?"

"Because then someone else would have to do it!" Hinamori replied cheerfully, "Better it be us!"

"She sounds exactly like Shinn," Hana muttered.

Soon all the preparations were set and the group went into the cabin to celebrate.

"There should be some tea and water in here," Hinamori said cheerfully, "Help yourself to anything in here,"

"And here we go!" Cho cried who was already rifling through the stock.

He held out a bottle of his beloved sake.

"S-s-sake?" Hinamori gasped, "B-b-but…"

"S-s-sake?" Shinn echoed.

"Try some," Cho replied, "It doesn't the heart good!"

He poured out a shot for everyone and kept the bottle to himself.

Shinn took a hesitant sip and choked immediately.

"That's the spirit!" Saito laughed downing his own with ease.

Hana immediately motioned for a second glass as did Koji and Rei.

"Ack..how can you enjoy this?" Hinamori asked coughing.

Michelle's eyes widened when she swallowed then they sorta half-closed and she began swaying.

Cho insisted that everyone have at least four shots each and pretty soon everyone was completely drunk except for Shinn who kept politely stirred the second shot that was handed to him.

"So tell me," Hinamori whispered crawling onto Shinn's lap, "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Um…Hinamori?" Shinn stammered confused (course because she was getting reeeeeal close to him), "Are you alright?"

"Uh…not really," Shinn replied as his face got redder.

"What do you think of me?" She asked.

"Hinamori-chan!" Saito wailed.

"You're very nice and um…cheerful, hardworking…" Shinn desperately tried to find things to say.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked leaning closer towards his face.

"Um…" Shinn stuttered.

Suddenly Renji kicked the door open and it slammed into the two tangling them on top of each other.

"Oy!" Renji shouted, "Have any of you…"

His eyes drifted to Hinamori laying on top of Shinn.

"Shinn!" Renji shouted, his eyes on fire, "That's a felony you know!"

"It's not like that!" Shinn wailed.

Renji was about to teach him a lesson when he sniffed the air.

"Is that my sake?" Renji asked as his eyes opened wide.

Rei giggled and pointed to Shinn.

"It was him!"

"Wha…no!" Shinn cried.

"It's true!" Miho added smiling widely (course she's drunk).

By now Shinn had detached himself from Hinamori and ran out with Renji chasing him.

"Wow, Shinn can run fast!" Miho giggled them collapsed on top of Hinamori in a fit of laughter.

The two began laughing uncontrollably and soon the rest were clutching their sides laughing.

Soon the parade was in full swing. People were around eating lunch and talking and laughing. Kids were playing games and causing mischief among the stalls and Patrol 18 was walking though these same stalls. Shinn rejoined his teammates after (sob) agreeing to pay for the squandered sake but deep down he really didn't mind. He was fed, given a bed, friends, and clothes, what more could he want?

"Look at all the goodies!" Koji laughed grabbing a little out of every bit of food.

"Um…sir?" The stall manager asked, "How exactly are you to pay for this?"

"Put it on Hana's tab," Koji replied then ran when Hana freaked out.

"WHAT?" Hana screamed, "You greedy cheapskate!"

She was about to chase him when the manager blocked her path.

"That'll be 200 kan," The manager informed.

Hana seethed as she handed the coins to the manager.

Saito was busy checking out the chicks running the noodle stall.

"So, when do you get off work?" He asked.

"I'm hungry, but not for noodles," Cho whispered.

Shinn was busy helping himself to a bowl of ramen while the girls took turns slapping the crap out of Cho and Saito.

"_Poor guys," _Shinn sighed as he slurped a helping of the spicy noodles.

Rei and Miho walked down the stalls buying little snacks and treats while chatting about nothing in particular.

"So have you ever visited the real world?" Rei asked.

"Oh, I'm still too new to be somewhere like that!" Miho answered as she handed a piece of confetti to little kids running by.

"It's an exciting place," Rei chuckled, "It's changed since I was alive,"

"Oh, is it pretty?" Miho asked, "I can't remember it it's been so long!"

"It's very beautiful," Rei replied.

Suddenly a bell clanged indicating it was time for the annual karaoke dance.

"Karaoke!" Hana cried.

Shinn smiled at Hana's excitement.

"Good luck…ahh!" Miho cried as Hana grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the line up.

"You think I'm gonna let you hide from this one?" Hana asked as Miho desperately tried to claw away.

"Bye Miho-san, bye Hana-san!" Shinn waved cheerfully.

Miho wailed as she was resigned to her fate.

Suddenly Shinn was yanked away by Saito, Cho, and Koji

"We're gonna perform too!" Saito cried.

"Waaah!" Shinn cried as he was dragged by the three of them.

Rei and Hinamori smiled as the younger patrol members were led off both willingly and unwillingly.

When Saito, Cho, and Koji (Shinn hid behind his taller teammates and remained quiet) sang it was obvious they were all drunk.

"And I will always loooove yooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Cho wailed.

The crowd winced at the constant voice cracking but politely clapped.

"I think the crowd wants an encore!" Saito grinned.

"NO!" The crowd screamed.

Others preformed and the crowd cheered and laughed as the men and women sang (or wailed or screamed). Even Renji (completely plastered) sang a drinking song along with 8th division captain Kyouraku Shunsui which Hinamori and Nanao had to drag off when they had both collapsed in a drunken sleep.

Even the other captains and vice-captains sang (horribly) in front of the crowd. Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika sang as well which the crowd playfully booed.

Hana and Miho stepped up with the mikes in hand.

Everyone hushed as Hana raised her microphone.

(Tribute to my friend Ciara whom this character is based on)

Evanescence- Going Under  
**"Going Under"**  
_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowing in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

The crowd went wild and Hana waved smugly at her talent.

Patrol 18 clapped happily from their spot on the grassy hill.

"No wonder she like karaoke!" Koji remarked, "It's the only time people think she's nice!"

"Hana-san has a pretty voice," Shinn remarked.

"Too bad they don't know how cruel she is in reality," Cho smirked.

Hana smiled one last time before Miho went up blushing deep red.

"Good luck Miho-san!" Shinn called out.

She waved to her friends then raised the mike.

(Tribute to Michelle whom this character is based on, also a tribute to Lacus Clyne from Gundam Seed)

**Lacus Clyne- In the Silent Night**

_In this silent night, I'm waiting for you  
During that time, your smile has faded away  
Now that a little time has passed,  
Fond memories start to resurface._

At the place where stars fall,  
I'm always wishing for your laughter.  
Even though we're apart now  
We can meet again, right?

From when has my smile faded this much  
Since it was shattered by one mistake  
Change only the precious things into light and  
Go beyond the sky with fortitude.

To the place where stars fall,  
I want my thoughts to reach you.  
I am always by your side  
Since I will embrace that coldness.  
Even though we're apart now,  
We will definitely be back together.

In the Silent Night…

The crowd cheered wildly as much as they had when Hana had preformed.

"I've never noticed how pretty Miho-san is when she's singing," Saito remarked, "She's almost as

hot as those Asian chicks at the noodle stand!"

"Miho is very good," Cho remarked, "I wonder if she…"

Rei kicked Cho in the head before he could finish the thought.

"Pervert," Rei muttered.

Shinn smiled as Cho protested his actions were entirely noble.

As soon as the girls were able to make it back to their friends without getting glomped or adored they set off to find a place to eat under the cherry blossoms.

"Here's nice," Rei remarked as she spread the picnic blanket across the hill.

Shinn helped Hana gather firewood while Cho and Saito went to get water from the stream, all the while Miho and Rei set up the food.

"Hey Shinn!" Hana called out.

"Hmmm?" Shinn murmured as he gathered a pile of dry twigs to his load.

"What was with you that day in the forest?" Hana asked.

Shinn dropped his armload.

He managed to maintain a cheerful composure however.

"Oh, I was just a bit feverish," Shinn replied.

"What!" Hana cried, her eyebrows narrowing, "Don't give me that bull…"

"Looks like we have enough wood," Shinn interrupted, "Let's get back now,"

Grudgingly she decided to leave the matter alone for now.

"Here's the water," Saito called out as he hauled a bucket of water up the hill.

Shinn and Hana came back carrying an armload of firewood.

"And here's the firewood," Hana added dropping her pile onto the grass.

Miho gathered the wood and she and Rei set to making a fireplace.

Shinn climbed a cherry blossom and quickly found himself asleep with the sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

Cho, Saito and Koji looked longingly at the food which Hana was setting out but had strictly told them not to touch.

Rei had lighted a fire while Miho set the pot over it.

"When is the food ready?" Koji wailed.

"Soon!" Rei snapped, "Now get the plates!"

"How come Shinn doesn't have to work?" Saito complained as he gathered sets of chopsticks.

"Oh he will," Hana grinned evilly, "Hey Miho! Can you wake up Shinn?"

Miho nodded then climbed up to wake her friend.

"Shinn," She whispered shaking him slightly.

He merely rolled his head the other way.

"Shinn," She whispered again trying to wake him.

Shinn remained sleeping blissfully.

She looked around quickly to make sure none was watching then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The effects were remarkable if not funny. Shinn tumbled out of the tree and landed on his head.

"Why'd you do that?" Shinn cried blushing terribly.

"Well, you woke up," Miho giggled, "That's good enough,"

"Lucky Shinn," Saito sighed as he set the bowls out.

Shinn sighed but soon helped setting up the lunches.

"Wow," Koji remarked, "This all looks delicious!"

"Hana-chan and Rei-san prepared most of it," Miho commented as she set down a set of cups.

"Well I am good at it!" Hana laughed as she poured seven cups of tea.

"Hana is not very modest," Cho murmured throwing his voice so that is sounded like Shinn was saying it.

Hana easily kicked Cho in the head.

"Why'd you hit me?" Cho wailed.

"Because Shinn always uses that damn 'san' suffix," Hana replied, "Plus I could see you moving your lips!"

The group of friends soon relaxed and began enjoying their meal.

"Damn Koji can shovel it down," Hana remarked.

"Koji-san must enjoy Hana's cooking," Shinn remarked.

"It's alright," Koji mumbled through mouthfuls, "But I'm just really hungry so anything tastes good right now,"

Hana chucked her cup of tea into his face.

"Miho-chan, our most Splendid Blossom of Beauty, how are you enjoying the picnic?" Cho asked.

"Oh…um…it's very nice," Miho replied cheerfully.

"And how about you Shinn?" Cho asked leaning towards him, "Are you finding this picnic simply delightful?"

"Um...very much so Cho-san," Shinn replied nervously hoping Cho would back away from him.

"Cho, you realize Shinn is a guy, right?" Saito asked.

"So?" Cho replied, "A beautiful person should be noticed,"

Shinn's eyes bugged out and he tried to slouch away.

"You sick troll!" Hana cried punching him in the face.

"Whhhaaa!" Cho cried as he tumbled down the hill and into the stream.

"Hey, do you think with my hair wet I look all sexy?" Cho called out from the stream.

"Rei-san," Hana turned with pleading eyes, "I know public use of kido is frowned upon but…"

"Do it," Rei replied without even looking up from her bowl.

A series of blasts and explosions accompanied by the occasional wail could be heard.

Koji and Saito both made a stab for the last piece of salmon.

"It's mine!" Saito cried, "Back off you glutton!"

"Glutton?" Koji snarled back, "I deserve the piece because I'm the strongest here!"

Suddenly Rei walked up and plucked the piece out from the two sets of chopstick's grasp.

"I get it," Rei declared popping it into her mouth, "For having to listen to you to whine,"

Meanwhile in another section of the Rukongai…

"Have the Menos been assembled?" Aizen asked a figure standing next to him.

"As you have requested," Tousen Kaname replied crouching.

"Excellent," Aizen murmured, "Have them attack the North Quadrant then spread out from there, with the rumors spread of my appearance in the Material World most of the captain are preoccupied,"

The two walked away from the cliff that overlooked the Soul Society.

"Hey!" A shinigami officer cried, "Did you sense that spirit pressure?"

"It stinks of hollow!" Another shinigami snarled.

Suddenly a massive black shape loomed over the North Rukongai district.

"I-I-Impossible," He whispered, "A Menos Grande!"

"In the Rukongai!" Another cried, "But how!"

The massive hollow opened its mouth and unleash a torrent of black energy that consumed the three shinigami on patrol.

Soon several more Menos Grandes materialized.

"This can't be happening," A shinigami whispered, "This…it's just not possible!"

The Menos's blast showed him before he died just how possible this was.


	8. Chapter 8

_Updates, I've really got to thank the guys who've reviewed so here's a quick list of everyone I'm grateful for…_

**biki22: for being annoying as hell in getting me to post this damn fic and also agreeing to be the model for the character Miho Clyne**

**Kurayami22: for being equally annoying and supportive as well as being the modlel for the character Hana**

**Kasuki: for reviewing, which is really awesome!**

**Chapter 8- Menos Seige! Shinn's Decisive Strike!**

"This is insane!" Abarai Renji snapped as he was flooded with reports of the hollows attacking throughout the Rukongai.

"We should go," Hinamori insisted, "We'd be better helping out there then sorting through reports right now,"

"Agreed, which Captains and Vice-Captains or Seated Officers are present?" Renji asked.

"Um…Morimoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, Kyouraku Shunsui, and Zaraki Kenpachi along with Kusajishi Yachiru, and several other seated officers," She informed, "The rest are either out in the real world investigating the appearance of Aizen Sousuke or carrying out other missions,"

"Damn," Renji cursed, "Typical that at a time the Menos would strike would be when almost every single one of our commanding officers are gone,"

"Orders sir?" She asked.

"Hinamori, go contact Shunsui, have him handle the Western Quadrant, I'll take Eastern, you and Morimoto handle the Southern Quadrant, Zaraki and his vice-captain'll handle Northern Quadrant, have Ikkaku rally as many high class shinigami as possible in case backup is required." Renji ordered, "May Kami protect us,"

During this Patrol Eighteen immediately noticed the presence of the Menos Grande attacking the Eastern Quadrant.

"A Menos…" Rei whispered.

"What the hell is going on!" Saito swore, "No way could a Menos enter the Rukongai!"

"Cho, Saito, and I will go distract the Menos, Shinn, Miho, and Hana, you guys go and retrieve our zanpak-tos!" Rei ordered.

"Yes," Hana responded and the patrol split and went their separate ways.

"This makes no sense!" Shinn muttered, "How can a Menos enter the Rukongai? I understand a stary hollow every now and then but lately there's been way too much hollow activity,"

"And it was too convenient that these Menos have decided to attack on the same day most of our captains are out investigating the betrayal of Aizen-dono," Hana added.

"I think this is all very bad so let's hurry," Miho urged.

The three sped off towards their meeting room where they kept their weaponry.

Meanwhile throughout the Rukongai…

"Damn these guys are no fun!" Zaraki snarled as he stabbed his sword into the Menos's face, "These guys aren't warriors! They're just big targets that can step on things!"

"Ken-chan is so strong!" Vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru responded.

She hopped from a building onto his back.

"Dammit!" Ken cried, pretending to be annoyed, "Now it'll be much harder to kill these things! Now it'll be more fun!"

A Menos toppled in the Northern Quadrant of the Rukongai.

"Oh…" Captain Kyouraku Shunsui murmured as he twirled his twin scimitars, "How cool! Too bad Nanao-chan isn't here to watch me,""

Hinamori unleashed a volley of kido spells which chipped bits off the massive hollow's face.

"This…is taxing," She gasped as her teammate Vice-Captain Morimoto Rangiku dove up and gouged a chunk of the hollow's massive face.

They had been able to stall one hollow while scores of hollows peeled in from the Rukongai barrier.

"Bankai!" Renji screamed, "Baboon King Snake Tail!"

Upon his incantation his shikai transformed into a massive snake skeleton.

He flung the massive whip that drove a Menos to the ground.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Renji groaned.

"Alright everyone!" Ikkaku called out, "Menos Grandes have breached the Rukongai, we don't know why but all we know is we have to kick its ass!"

"Great speech," Ayasegawa Yumichika remarked, "Problem is we aren't nearly strong enough to take on a Menos,"

"Then we'll die trying!" Ikkaku snapped, "Let's go!"

A squadron of twenty shinigami set off to engage the hollows.

Meanwhile Rei and her half of Patrol 18 arrived in the Eastern District.

"This is horrible," Koji murmured.

Helpless souls fled as the Menos vaporized houses and people with a blast from its mouth.

"Damn," Saito swore, "What can we do?"

"Help the wounded for now," Rei ordered, "Until back up arrives we won't stand a chance against that hollow,"

The three dispersed and began carrying the wounded or the endangered souls as far away as they could.

Meanwhile Shinn and the others raced down through the forest heading for their meeting room.

He flung open the door and hurried to the individual rooms and plucked the zanpak-tos and tossed them to Hana and Miho.

"Let's go!" Shinn cried as he grabbed the last two and dashed towards the Eastern Quadrant.

"We are!" Hana snapped, "But we're carrying stuff too you know!"

The three rushed down the festival streets which already were in shambles with the wide spread panic.

"We have to hurry!" Shinn urged, "We…ooo dumpling!"

Without missing a beat he plucked three dumplings off the ground and crammed them into his mouth.

"You want anything?" Shinn asked.

"Ew…no!" Hana cried.

"I'll have two salmon rolls and one green tea biscuit please!" Miho replied.

Soon all three were munching on snacks and rushing towards certain doom.

They jumped over a hill and landed smoothly onto the grassy clearing.

"There they are!" Shinn cried as he pointed over the cliff towards three shinigami helping a group of fleeing wholes get up the cliff.

"Rei-san!" Miho cried, "We've brought the zanpak-tos!"

"Good," Rei replied nodding quickly, "Renji is holding the Menos off for now and we badly need reinforcements,"

Saito snatched his zanpak-to and tossed Koji's to him.

"Let's go!" Saito cried.

"Wait!" Rei ordered, "Fight conservatively, "Remember, none of you can activate your shikai except Shinn which in his case is a real bad idea,"

"Don't worry," Shinn replied, "Let me back Renji-dono up, he knows that I can help,"

"I don't know…" Rei murmured, "What about Yami?"

"Don't worry," Shinn answered, "Renji-san took care of it,"

"Fine," Rei replied, "Go and back up Renji, good luck,"

Shinn nodded then drew his zanpak-to and jumped down the cliff.

"Burst Raikaze!" Shinn cried and his sword exploded in a shower of sparks forming it into a gunblade.

He jumped up and raised his sword.

"Renji!" Shinn called out.

Renji looked up ad saw Shinn drive his blade into one hollow.

"_Idiot,"_ Renji thought grinning tiredly, _"He's trying to bring down a Menos by himself!"_

Shinn yanked his blade out and cut again but his blade merely ricocheted off the hollow's skull mask.

"Idiot!" Renji shouted, "At your level you can't even make the Menos notice you much less hurt it!"

Shinn jumped down slashing at its body along the way but his blade failed to do anything.

"Damn!" Shinn cursed, "This thing's stronger than it looks!"

Suddenly the Menos began to shudder.

"What's going on?" Miho asked.

"It can't be…" Renji whispered.

"They're fusing!" Rei cried.

"Uh-oh," Shinn whispered.

The Menos gathered around one Menos as if being sucked in. Every single one melted into the Menos's body increasing it's strength.

The Menos now tripled in size and swelled with dark energy. The emotionless mask it wore was replaced with a twisted mockery of the human skull.

"At least instead of thirty we only have one to worry about," Cho remarked trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you kidding?" Koji asked shocked, "Can't you sense its spirit pressure?"

"At least now we only have one target," Saito replied.

"Doesn't matter," Rei commented grimly, "United they stand divided they fall, even bankai might be unable to hurt that thing,"

"This is bad," Hana murmured.

The great hollow opened its mouth and spewed out a mob of weaker hollows.

"Look out!" Miho cried.

"Black dog of vengeance! Tear away at the throat, Burning Thunder!" Hana cried.

She fired a ball of fire that wiped out one hollow.

"At least now we've got something to fight!" Koji snarled.

"Pipe down and draw your sword," Saito muttered.

Cho drew his zanpak-to and sliced into one hollow on his left.

"We'd better be getting a major pay raise after this!" Koji complained.

Miho lopped on hollow's head off then blocked another's attack.

"This is bad," Hana muttered, "Even if they manage to wound that giant hollow more pour out of its wounds!"

Rei released Zenpachi and soaked a bunch of hollows causing them to tumble away.

Cho stabbed another in the head then kicked another in the chest.

"There's so many!" Shinn cursed.

He swung his blade through three hollows and avoided a stream of acid from another.

"Kaiten no Hikari!" Shinn cried twirling around.

A volley of darts composed of pure light struck the hollows.

"Take this!" Renji cried hurling the end of his massive whip into the hollow's face.

The hollow didn't even flinch.

"Bastard!" Kenpachi screamed, "Take this!"

He gouged his blade into the hollow's eye socket but the eye didn't even register his blade's attempt.

A contingent of shinigami unleashed a rain of kido spells onto the hollow but it merely hit then faded away.

Shunsui jumped up and slashed with his twin scimitars but they merely scratched the surface.

"Fire!" Hinamori cried as a volley of kido shot out and struck the hollow all over.

"This isn't working," Ikkaku grumbled, "We have yet to even annoy that damn thing!"

"So you suggest we stop?" Rangiku asked sarcastically.

"Next volley!" Hinamori ordered, "We can't stop now!"

Ikkaku sighed and ordered his teammates to start again.

"We're getting nowhere!" Shinn swore, "We have to make a stand!"

"And how do we do that?" Renji asked as he sliced three hollows away.

"I've been learning new techniques with my shikai," Shinn explained, "I've learned I can store amounts of soul pressure into my shikai and unleash it, if you can get the others to help me then I might be able to bring that thing down!"

"How can you be sure?" Renji asked.

"I'm not but do we have any other alternative?" Shinn asked.

"Fine," Renji nodded, "I'll have everyone transfer what they can,"

He jumped off slaying hollows in his way as he hurried to inform the others of Shinn's plan.

"Let's do this," Shinn grumbled.

The giant Menos loomed in front of him.

"This had better work," Shinn mumbled as he raised his shikai.

Immediately he began diverting his spirit pressure into the blade.

It grew a few inches higher and thicker and beamed with a brighter intensity.

"C'mon guys…" He murmured, "Let's take this scum down!"

"Alright guys!" Renji cried as Hinamori, Kenpachi, Rangiku and the others stood behind him, "Let's give him what he needs to take this bastard down!"

They channeled their energy into Shinn who sent it to Raikaze which in turn grew taller and taller.

"We're with you," Rei whispered as she sent as much as her energy as she could.

"We're in this as a team!" Koji added.

"You better take that damn thing down!" Hana called out.

"Good luck Shinn!" Miho added.

"Go do your thing!" Cho grinned.

"Finish it now!" Koji called out as he sent his spirit energy.

By now the blade had grown to half the height of the Menos and the light was nearly blinding.

"So…much!" Shinn gasped, "Gotta…hold on!"

The sword began to hum with pent up energy.

"Do it now!" Renji cried, "We've given you everything!"

"Saito…Rei…Koji…Cho…Hana…Miho!" Shinn whispered as sweat poured down his brow, "I gotta do this!"

The hollow opened its mouth and unleashed a blast of dark energy.

"Shinn!" Miho gasped.

"Take this!" Shinn screamed, "Final Form! Grand Cutter!"

He swung his blade down and it clove the beam in half.

"Haaaa!" Shinn screamed as the massive tidal wave of blue energy struck the hollow, "It's over!"

The beam struck the bottom then raced up and smashed into the being's mask.

The fiend howled in agony and toppled over.

The massive monster exploded in a shower of blood sending Shinn slamming into a building. Any hollow that tried to scamper out of the cuts were burned repeatedly by Hinamori's kido squad and Renji was also making sure none got to far with his massive whip. Rei and the other members of Patrol 18 finished off anything that had managed to scramble past the attacks.

"Done…" Shinn whispered, "I beat it,"

"Oh dear, this is really too bad," A voice murmured.

Suddenly a silver-haired shinigami dressed in the captain-rank uniform walked up and surveyed the damage with a look of dismay.

"This is quite the mess; the Menos did more damage then I expected!" The man sighed.

"You're I-Ichimaru Gin!" Shinn gasped despite the pain in his left shoulder.

"Correct, and you must be Shinn Ichijoji!" Ichimaru chuckled, "Anyone who has the number one in his name must be strong!"

(Ichi 1 in Japanese)

Shinn couldn't find the strength to raise his weapon.

"Don't worry, a rescue squad will be coming for you," Ichimaru grinned, "Take care of yourself, we'll need you for later," Ichimaru snickered then walked away into the mist.

"Shinn!" Renji's voice cried out.

"Renji-dono…" Shinn whispered, "I did it, I actually beat it,"

"Damn straight," Renji chuckled, "Don't know how though…"

He regarded Shinn for a bit then looked into the fading form of the Menos.

"_It makes no sense though…Shinn's attack was massive but it couldn't have been strong enough to destroy the Menos…something else is amiss,"_ Renji though as his eyes narrowed.

"Renji-dono?" Shinn asked tiredly, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, Nothing," Renji replied chuckling.

Shinn sighed tiredly. The attack had drained him of all his strength and he couldn't even stand up. The last thing he noticed before his eyes closed was that his sword's blade had darkened from a shining blue to an indigo color.****


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, I'm updating again! I'm sorry if my writing's been crap lately, I'm just real busy at my martial arts dojo. We're grading soon so I 'm training like mad. Once again sorry for the delay! Review, Lord knows I need improvement!_

_Question and Answers and Apologies: I'm sorry about my laziness it's just that I'm impatient a lot when I have a great idea for a later chapter and I speed the story up, sorry, I just didn't think anyone would read this except my friends. This series takes place shortly after Aizen betrays Soul Society and Ichigo leaves back to the original world. Think of it like a DBZ movie. It makes no real sense when crammed into the series timeline but there it is. I'm still unsure about the technical things like when to explain or when to not and I'm sorry. One question, um…what are a Mary Sue and Gary Sue? And how do I take the off the 'no anonymous reviews' checkbox?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 9: The Illusion of a Lovely Person, Miho-chan, Unleash your Strength!**

The next day was nothing but cleanup from the damage the hollows had wreaked. Patrol 18 was assigned to clear the market place of debris.

"Why're we cleaning this dump?" Hana whined, "I did not read anywhere in the contract that we had to cleanup when we became shinigami!"

"Shut up," Saito sighed, "I hate it as much as you do,"

"Both of you get back to work!" Rei yelled.

"So cruel…" Cho mumbled as he struggled with his burden of wood debris.

"I heard that!" Rei called out.

After the battle against the Menos she was flooded with reports and paperwork that concerned from complaints and insurance policies to excessive fan mail from screaming fangirls wanting to meet Shinn after his heroic battle against the Menos.

"Would've been easier if the Menos had just destroyed Soul Society, at least it'd save me the trouble of this damn paperwork!" Rei had cursed.

Shinn was busy hefting up a piece of what had once been a stall sign.

"This is really troublesome," Shinn sighed tossing the sign to a steadily growing pile of trash.

Miho followed him carrying a bundle of broken debris.

"Do you think we'll be able to learn to activate our soul-slayers?" Miho asked as she dumped her trash into the pile.

"I'm sure you will," Shinn replied cheerfully, "Just need to focus,"

"Hey!" Rei shouted, "What're you two slackers just doing there looking all cheery!"

The two hastily both got back to work.

Meanwhile three figures watched the ravaged Soul Society trying to piece back together the shattered peace they once knew.

"The Fused Menos was a success," Ichimaru reported, "As was your prediction of its defeat by his hands,"

"That one has a power even he is unaware of," Aizen replied, "He is a dangerous piece in our game of shogi, but one that can be captured to our side if we play our pieces right,"

"But the dark one is sealed within him," Tousen murmured, "Renji made sure it would be unable to awaken for some time,"

"How little you know," Aizen smirked as he spun around and walked away.

"So shall I send the hollow?" Ichimaru asked.

"Yes," Aizen answered nodding, "Make sure that it attacks her,"

Ichimaru nodded then strode off leaving Tousen to regard the shattered city before he himself walked off.

Back at the marketplace Shinn sighed in relief as they had finished the last of the cleaning.

"Rei-san," Shinn called out, "Permission for a breather?"

Rei nodded then resumed yelling at Saito and Koji for sneaking off to eat.

Shinn walked down into the meadow and washed his face in a stream.

"All this work is so tiresome," Shinn sighed.

Suddenly he heard the grass crunch beneath someone's feet.

He stood up and spun around with his hand at his zanpak-to's side.

Due to the recent excessive hollow attacks special war-time orders had been giving allowing the soul-slayers to be carried in public areas.

Miho stood in front of him with a quizzical expression in her eyes.

"Oh, hey Miho," Shinn sighed, "You startled me,"

Miho stepped towards him and smiled softly.

"Shinn…" She whispered and draped her arm around his neck while caressing his face with her other.

"Miho?" Shinn asked startled.

"Shinn…do you love me?" She asked.

"Um…Miho?" Shinn asked his eyes widening.

Miho leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

Shinn's eyes closed and he felt light-headed.

Miho's eyes slowly glowed deep red and her hands extended into sharp claws but Shinn was too entranced to notice.

She parted her kiss and grinned with sharp teeth.

"Do you love me?" She whispered.

"Yes," Shinn replied emotionlessly.

"Would you let me kill you?" She asked sweetly.

By now Shinn was completely absorbed in her trance.

"Yes," He replied.

"Thank you," She whispered back and kissed him again as she raised her arm readying to impale him with her claws.

Suddenly a blast of fire knocked her in the back causing her to fall away.

"Shinn!" The real Miho cried running up.

Shinn collapsed unconscious but fell into her arms.

"Shinn…" She whispered as she rested his head onto her knees.

"Little witch," The false Miho swore, "I was so close!"

The skin on her had been half peeled away revealing a horrid white mask underneath.

"You're a hollow," Miho whispered.

"Bright girl," The hollow hissed back.

She lashed out with her claws that extended and would have sliced Miho into ribbons and she not drew her blade and sliced them away.

"Girl has spunk!" The hollow smirked.

She blocked the second attack then she tried to race in to go on the offensive but the female hollow's claws had re-grown and she was soon forced back again.

"You shouldn't have come!" The false Miho had shrieked, "I had everything going so perfectly!"

Miho blocked a claw but the other hand slipped in and stabbed her in the side.

"So now you'll die!" The hollow screamed as another attack ripped into Miho's shoulder.

"Aaah!" Miho cried as she collapsed clutching her shoulder.

She fought off the urge to drop her sword. Instead she stood back up and stubbornly fought off the pain.

She raised her sword and managed to fend off another attack.

"_I need help…"_ Miho thought as her breath came out more raggedly, _"I have to…beat this thing!"_

The hollow came up and slashed with one arm but Miho blocked it. Next the hollow swiped in with her other hand but Miho stomped on it and pinned it to the ground with her foot.

"Nice," The hollow sneered, "Now watch this!"

Suddenly her skin peeled away and revealed Shinn's face underneath.

"Miho! Hello!" The hollow called out cheerily with Shinn's voice,

He waved happily and stepped towards her.

Miho knew he wasn't Shinn but her mind couldn't respond. The hollow's spell was too strong.

She sank to her knees and didn't even feel the hollow sink her claw into her stomach.

Deep in her subconscious she sensed Shinn's presence.

"_Shinn…" _She thought.

"_I am with you in your time of need,"_ A beautiful voice whispered, _"Say my name and I will come to your side,"_

"_Who are you?"_ Miho asked the voice.

"_My name is…"_

"Poor thing," The hollow sneered yanking her claws out as she regarded Miho's bloody form, "That was a waste!"

Suddenly a light coated Miho's body healing her wounds.

"What's this?" The hollow shrieked.

"I am not weak!" Miho shouted as she stood up and drew her sword.

The hollow's eyes squinted as the brightness caused her to shrink away.

"Sing! Sakuhana!" Miho cried.

The blade shortened and grew wider. The hilt transformed into the shape of a pink blossom while the handle was wrapped in red gauze. The blade itself was bright silver and had three holes on both sides of the blade. It was divided into three sections that were attached by a flexible metal. A beautiful serene tune sang fro the blade itself.

"This music is the song of my soul!" Miho cried, "And it foretells your defeat!"

She lashed her blade out. The blade extended and stabbed the hollow in the face.

"Disappear!" Miho cried as her blade glowed bright pink.

The hollow convulsed then exploded in a shower of petals.

She sighed relieved then walked over to Shinn's wounded form.

"Heal," She murmured and glowing petals slipped out and sank into his wounds. The wound closed slowly and all that was left was a hint of pink energy then that too disappeared.

Shinn's eyes fluttered open.

"M-Miho?" Shinn asked softly.

"I'm here Shinn," Miho sighed, "The one you met before was a hollow,"

"I'm glad…" Shinn chuckled softly, "That one was acting real strange,"

She whacked him on the head lightly then smiled.

_I've been reading some fanfictions and I've noticed they always have this random blurb down here that talk about their fics. I have no idea what to write or how to make it looks better (with the line going through and all that) so please give me some advice and ideas!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, this chapter is my tenth chapter…yay? Anyways I'm completely stoked right now, Canadian Expo is coming up over here and my friends are all coming (C'mon Ciara, you have to come!) and with it, I'm hoping to update on my Bleach manga! Anyways thanks for the reviews, especially Skins Thundbomb for showing me the ropes! Arigato Sensei!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**Chapter-10- Koji's Sword Unleash! Fight for Your Friends!**

"Dammit," Hana swore as she punched the wall of her room causing the thin wall to buckle under to pressure.

"Careful Hana-chan!" Miho wailed, "You won't get back your security deposit if you do that!"

"Shut up!" Hana snapped irritably, "You, Rei-san, and Shinn all can unleash your shikai and yet I still can't!"

"Koji-chan, Cho-chan and Saito-chan still can't," Miho remarked.

"Don't compare me with them!" Hana snapped.

"Sorry Hana-chan!" Miho wailed.

"And don't say sorry!" Hana added, "You're beginning to sound like Shinn!"

She stepped forward and sent her fist aiming for the door.

"Oy, Hana-san, can you…" Shinn began as he opened the door.

Hana's fist collided with Shinn's sending him flying through the rice paper walls and out into the hot springs.

Rei's voice could be heard screaming making it obvious Hana's blow had sent Shinn rocketing into the women's public bath.

"Shinn you pervert!" Rei shrieked, a crashing noise was heard and Shinn's wailing followed shortly after.

Shinn body was seen flying out into the forest and the rantings of Rei could be heard in a 10-mile radius.

"And you're fixing the walls too!" Rei added angrily as she stalked back into the bathhouse.

Later that day Hana and Miho were out in the training courts practicing.

"Lesse…" Miho began, "I think you have to talk to your zanpak-to first,"

Hana regarded her friend as if she was an idiot.

"Talk?" Hana asked confused, "This thing is a piece of metal!"

"That's not respectful Hana-chan!" Miho scolded.

"This is irritating," Hana muttered, "Okay…um…hello sword,"

"Haha!" Saito laughed from his hiding place in the bushes, "Hana speaks to her sword!"

"Shut up!" Hana screamed kicking him out of the court.

"Remember me as a savior and not a destroyer of souls!" Saito wailed as he disappeared into the sky.

"I'm not talking to this damn thing!" Hana snarled.

"Then how can you do it?" Miho asked confused.

Hana merely grumbled to herself.

"Where's Cho or Shinn?" Hana asked angrily, "I need to punch something!"

She stalked off leaving Miho blinking confused.

"Lalala," Shinn sang absently as he was clad in an apron and hairnet as he set down and replaced the wall's frame.

"Hey!" Hana called out, "Shinn!"

"Eh?" Shinn asked.

Hana kicked him down the hallway.

"Show me how to unleash my zanpak-to." Hana demanded.

"Eh…Hana-san is very demanding," Shinn replied, "I still have to finish replacing the walls!"

Hana glared at Shinn menacingly.

"Waah, I am in big trouble!" Shinn cried as Hana dragged him by the cuff of his shirt.

She dragged him out to the courtyard and told him to get up.

"But I don't even have my zanpak-to!" Shinn protested.

"Then go get it," Hana ordered.

Shinn dashed madly away.

"And don't even think of running away!" Hana added.

"Eh?" Shinn squeaked as he froze in mid step, "Hana-san is so cruel!"

He returned shortly with his zanpak-to.

"Now show me how you unleash it," Hana demanded.

Shinn sighed then lifted his blade.

"Burst Raikaze!" Shinn said calmly.

His sword suddenly was coated in blue energy. Then his blade transformed into a long gunblade that shone with a dark blue light that seemed to cast a shadow upn the sureface rather than illuminate it.

"_The blade's light had grown darker," _Shinn thought grimly, _"Yami is trying to break free again,"_

He immediately changed the blade back to its original form.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry but I have some cleaning to do!" Shinn chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I have to go now,"

He quickly sped off leaving Hana startled.

"Hey!" Hana snarled, "Get back over here!"

Shinn hurried off for a bit then regarded his sword. Ever since he had trained with Renji-dono the black blade of his sword disappeared leaving it a bright blue, now it was back and yet Shinn sensed nothing from the sword.

"This is odd," Shinn sighed as he walked back into the meeting hall.

Cho regarded his friend from a distance. Normally Shinn was cheerful and happy but lately he had been distracted and unfocused.

"Hmm, I wonder what Shinn-chan is up to?" He asked to himself.

He hopped off his perch and made sure none was around.

"Laugh, Kotesu," He murmured softly.

His sword shuddered in a purple light then if coated his sword.

His shikai transformed into a blade with no hilt or handle. A long purple beam of energy, roughly the length of a normal katana, shone brilliantly in a purple light. He held is as though his hand clasped around an invisible handle.

"Come out, old friend," Cho whispered.

A giant black wolf that bled out purple energy stalked up behind him.

"_He's very powerful, possibly as strong as you if he could learn to control that power," _Kotesu remarked.

"I know, which is why he ordered us to observe him," Cho replied unusually grim.

"_Then what is the matter?" _The spirit asked, _"I know you did not merely called me out to talk of your orders,"_

"Our instructions were to watch him, as in both sides of him," Cho sighed, "But Renji's gone and messed things up and sealed away his other half,"

"_Then should we release him?"_

"That would invite panic," Cho replied, "No, we need Shinn to be in a situation where his own power will not be enough, we need someone to try and kill him,"

He spun around and walked down the street as his zanpak-to dissipated into the air.

Shinn hurried down the streets until he made it to the captain's office.

"Oy, Renji-dono!" Shinn called out.

"What is it?" Renji shouted from his office above the entrance.

"Um…my zanpak-to's been acting weird," Shinn called out not wanting to get into further detail.

Renji's voice could be heard cursing as he made his way down to the main entrance.

He slid open the door garbed in a pink bed robe along with fluffy pink slippers and a white fan. As usual he had his hair done up in a topknot and had a bandanna holding up his hair rather than his usual Soul Pressure Scouter.

"Um…nice outfit," Shinn remarked trying desperately not to laugh.

"Idiot!" Renji snarled kicking Shinn approximately 100 meters away, "Show some respect for a captain! Say 'sir' at the beginning and end of every sentence when you speak to me!"

"Sir, sorry, sir!" Shinn apologized, "Sir, I've been really distracted, Sir!" Sir, I have come to ask about my zanpak-to and its current state, Sir!"

"Ah…so your zanpak-to is unstable again?" Renji asked.

"Sir, yes, sir! Sir, as in it is very unstable sir," Shinn replied, "Sir…"

"SHUT UP!" Renji snarled kicking him away again, "Stop saying sir, its freakin' annoying!"

Shinn sat up sighing.

"Anyways, show me your zanpak-to," Renji ordered holding out his hand.

Shinn drew his sword and handed it to his captain with the handle outward.

"Hmmm," Renji muttered noticing the darkened blade, "The dark soul is definitely trying to break loose,"

"So what can we do?" Shinn asked worriedly.

"This time around I can't just beat it up," Renji sighed, "And I can't merely seal it off completely,"

"So what can we do?" Shinn asked.

"You have to master your dark side," Renji replied, "You and your other half have been conflicting which weakens your power, right now you use only your own power, if both of you were to be able to combine your powers into one whole power then you will be able to achieve a higher level of power,"

"But…he's…" Shinn began.

"Try to speak with him," Renji advised, "He's gonna wake up anyways, best it be on better terms,"

Shinn nodded then lifted his blade carefully then sheathed it and tied it to his waist.

"Thank you Renji-dono," Shinn bowed as he left.

The moment he stepped outside he spotted Cho waiting for him.

"Um…Cho, I don't have time…" Shinn began.

"There's a hollow!" Cho cried immediately, "Rei-san and the others went to go fight it; they sent me here to get you as backup!"

"A hollow?" Shinn asked seriously, "Let's go!"

Cho took off into the forest while Shinn tagged along.

Just after they left Rei herself walked into the captain's office.

"Hey, Renji!" Rei called out, "You seen Shinn?"

"Ya, he was just here," Renji replied impatiently, "Now shoo! I have work to do!"

He shoved Rei outside then slid the door closed.

Rei sighed and slid open the door again.

"I wish those doors had locks on them," Renji grumbled.

"I need to find Shinn, he's supposed to be cleaning the bathrooms today!"

"He went off with Cho somewhere," Renji replied, "Who knows what that kid wants with Shinn,"

"I don't even want to think about it," Rei sighed as she left the room.

Meanwhile Cho and Shinn dashed through the forest.

"When did Cho get so much faster?" Shinn murmured as he struggled to keep his friend's darting form in sight.

Suddenly Cho's figure disappeared altogether.

"_Shuunpo?"_ Shinn thought alarmed.

He suddenly sensed another presence, much darker.

A tall and gaunt figure emerged from the trees. It was pale white with an elongated neck and long arms and legs that were disproportionate to his torso. The mask covering the hollow's face resembled a cow's skull rather than a human's.

"A hollow!" Shinn snarled as he drew his sword.

"Oh…food for the soul!" A voice sneered back.

"Where are the others?" Shinn asked.

"Others?" The hollow replied, "I'm the only one here!"

"What…?" Shinn began.

The hollow didn't wait for Shinn to finish.

"I'm so damn hungry!" The hollow whined.

His neck extended like a whip and his mouth opened wide revealing sets of jagged teeth.

"Ergh!" Shinn grunted as he shoved his sword into the beast's mouth to keep it from clamping down on him.

The hollow stepped forward putting Shinn off balance.

"Hey!" Shinn cried as he stumbled back.

Suddenly the hollow's arm extended and his razor sharp talons sank into Shinn's side which also caused him to slacken his guard against the hollow's mouth.

The hollow's teeth dug into Shinn's shoulder causing his eyes to widen in pain.

"_Dammit!"_ Shinn thought angrily, _"I don't have the strength to release my shikai…I have to…"_

The hollow lashed out with his foot extending it so that it wrapped around Shinn's neck.

"Hey!" A voice shouted.

"K-Koji?" Shinn croaked weakly but then fainted.

"Take this!" Koji cried lashing out with his sword.

He sliced off the hollow's leg that held Shinn up.

"Brat!" The hollow sneered.

Koji didn't reply. He merely lifted his friend's unconscious body and jumped a few feet back.

"Whoever you are…I'm going to make sure you pay!" Koji promised as he set his friend's body down.

"Let's see you try!" The hollow snarled back as he lashed out with his arm.

Koji blocked the attack then sliced the arm away.

"I'm better than this," Koji scoffed as he stepped forward and slashed with his sword.

"But not this!" The hollow shot back as a third arm sprouted out and slashed a deep cut into Koji's arm.

Koji jumped back and clutched his wounded sword arm with his free hand.

"Now how are you going to fight me?" The hollow jeered, "I'm not even breaking a sweat here!"

"Then try now!" Koji snapped as he swung his sword in a wide arc to keep the hollow at bay.

"Fool," The hollow spat, "You can't even scratch me, much less wound me!"

Koji suddenly grinned slightly.

"You think I'm beaten?" Koji asked as a red aura gathered around him, "You think you know me?"

The hollow suddenly felt an intense heat burn up his foot charring the bone white skin that covered his leg.

"Eyagh!" The hollow screamed as it stumbled back off balance.

Koji stepped forward and swiped down with his blade which had ignited in flames.

"I told you, you don't know anything about me!" Koji shouted.

His sword sparked as it met the hollow's claw halfway.

"Maybe so," The hollow snarled back, "But even though your sword's getting a bit toasty, it doesn't make a scratch against my claws!"

To emphasize his point he grabbed hold of the blade and slowly began to force the burning weapon back.

"And you'll never beat me!" The hollow added as he added more and more of his weight.

"I'm not going to lose! Not while my friends are around!" Koji shouted.

"_You have reached the point where your mind has become pure in your wish for you're friends safety, such a spark will become a raging blaze! Say my name!" _A voice shouted through Koji's mind.

It was as if someone had seared the word into his brain. He could never forget it now.

"Burn, Kelevandros!" Koji cried.

His sword, once red hot glowed even brighter, to the point that is was white hot. The blade was nothing but fire making the hollow feel like his skin would peel like an onion in the face of such extreme intensity. The hilt was in the design of a glowing ball of fire. The handle was wrapped in red gauze that pulsed with warmth and was capped with a red tip. A white bell covered the handle and it glistened as it reflected the intense light from the flaming blade.

"Take this!" Koji cried as he pushed the blade forward.

The sword burned through the hollow's hand and sank into the hollow's startled face causing it to hiss and bubble as the face melted away, and yet Koji felt only a slight warmth emitting from the blade itself.

The hollow slumped forward as the ruby red flames ate away at the burnt corpse till nothing but ashes remained.

"_For now and forever more we are partners, call me forth and we shall burn a path of courage in a time of darkness!"_

Koji smiled in amusement at the sword's righteous ranting. He mentally turned it back into its zanpaku-to form.

Now the sword was the same as any other katana save the swirling pattern of fire on the cross guard and the red pommel.

He sheathed the blade then regarded his friend.

"Now why were you out here by yourself?" Koji muttered as he set to bandaging his and his companion's wounds.

Koji was unaware of the figure that regarded his every move.

"Too bad," Cho sighed, "It might have been fun breaking the sword's soul free,"

He hopped away on tree branches.

Elsewhere another mysterious figure stepped inside the Shinigami headquarters.

"He's unstable you know," Renji remarked even as the figure stepped into his office, "And you shouldn't be out in that condition,"

The man was completely silent as he stepped through Renji's untidy floor.

"I had no choice," The man replied, "I feel this is all somehow my fault,"

"Its not," Renji sighed, "We are in no position to judge, he's a wild card but he's a good person and I think he will become a great help to us,"

"I hope so too," The man sighed as he ran his hands through his long silver blue hair.

"Soul Society's greatest mistakes and its running rampant amongst us," Renji sighed, "And hell who knows what he'll do,"

"But believe in him," The man replied as he stepped out, "He may just save our world,"

"And you'll be the one responsible for our possible damnation," Renji replied dryly, "If he ever learns the truth, Ukitake Juushiro,"

_Okay, so that's another chapter done. My friend told me to write my own opinion down here or hints for the next chapter. Well I'm not into spoilers so I'll just comment on the chapters I write down here. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Well I'm back with a new chapter. So far I've written 11 chapters so far so yay to me. Anyways enjoy the chapter and review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 11- The Startling Announcement, Underground Hollow Explode!**

"What a nice day," Shinn remarked as he stepped out of the public bath and toweled his hair.

His black hair glistened in the sunlight as he wrung his hair dry.

He slipped on his uniform then stepped outside only to run right into a grim-faced Abarai Renji.

"S-sorry Renji-dono!" Shinn apologized.

"Forget it," Renji replied, "Let's find the rest of your patrol, I have an announcement to make to you guys,"

Shinn nodded and tailed after his captain.

Meanwhile right outside of the girl's public bath…

"C'mon lemme have a peek!" Saito begged as he tried to push Cho away from the peeping hole they had made from behind the bushes.

Cho had approached Koji and Saito with the brilliant idea of drilling a small hole into the women's bath for some "observing of the activities of the opposing sex". Basically he insisted that they come with him to check out the girls. Saito readily agreed when he learned that Hinamori frequented the open baths and Koji agreed happily as long as they weren't caught.

Together along with some "borrowed" tools they easily drilled a hole through the wooden poles that mode of the open air baths and waited like fishers as their "prey entered the waters.

"Shh!" Cho hissed, "They're coming inside!"

Miho, Rei, and Hana stepped out into the open bath garbed only in white towels that hugged to their bodies.

"Booyah!" Cho hissed.

"Lemme see!" Koji pleaded as he shoved Cho.

"This is sooo nice," Rei sighed as she sank into the hot water.

Hana and Miho followed and relaxed in the soothing hot waters.

"C'mon stand up without a towel already!" Saito whined.

"If they catch us we are sooo screwed," Koji mumbled, _"But it'll be worth it!"_

"Shut up Koji," Saito hissed.

"You shut up!" Cho remarked, "They'll hear us!"

"Did you hear something?" Rei asked her companions.

Miho blinked in confusion while Hana's eyes narrowed sharply.

"I hear voices from behind me," Hana whispered from the corner of her mouth.

Her eyes were like that of a starving hawk now as she formulated a strategy to ensnare the perverted villans that were taking advantage of their time in the baths.

"Miho stay here while we got get some soap and to wash each other's backs!" Rei announced loudly.

"Um…okay Rei-san but did you have to shout?" Miho asked.

Hana and Rei both rolled their eyes as they grabbed their towels. They swiftly stepped back into the house.

"Damn, two down," Cho whined, "But at least Miho-chan is still there!"

It just so happened that Renji and Shinn were walking down the pathway that ran alongside the fence of the bath. Renji easily spotted the three crouched outside the fence huddling around something.

"What are they doing?" Shinn asked confused.

"Dunno," Renji sighed oblivious of what the fenced wall obscured from the pedestrians eyes and Shinn would have been clueless as to why they would have been there even though if he knew what the place was.

The two walked up casually to the three boys who were too preoccupied to notice their arrival.

"Um…what are you guys doing?" Renji asked from behind the three.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S RENJI-SAN! RUUUNNNNN!" Cho screamed as he and his two companions dashed madly like death itself chased them.

"Uh…Cho-san is very weird today," Shinn remarked.

Suddenly they noticed a spark and a crackle from behind the fence.

"Um…what's that noise?" Renji asked.

"Sounds like fire," Shinn replied.

Suddenly the two were soaked with steaming hot water.

"Ha!" Hana shouted from her position from on top of the fence, "That'll teach you from peeping!"

"I swear I'll…" Rei began then her eyes widened when she spotted her two victims, Wah! Renji-san, Shinn-kun!"

"Er…what's going on?" Renji asked as water dripped from his soaked hair.

"I think we were just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Shinn replied as he wrung his drenched uniform.

Later when the two had dried there clothes and had gathered Patrol 18 in the meeting room Renji had finally made his announcement.

"Due to the attacks of hollows we have been required to recall all captains from their current missions for an undefined period of time," Renji explained, "However we cannot afford to withdraw our stationed shinigami in the material world, quite the contrary; we require a group of shinigami to perform a special operation there."

"The real world?" Hana exclaimed, "That's amazing…"

"Wow," Saito cheered, "I've always wanted to go to one of their rock concerts, I hear that out there they're way wilder!"

"Yes, but that's not why I need you to go," He sighed, "Aizen has been spotted there several times and I believe he is currently inhabiting a gigai as well as the other two ex-captains."

"So why are you sending a group of inexperience shinigami?" Rei asked suspiciously, "Something involving the ex-captains seems like the work of at least a group of seated officers, why us?"

"Because right now massive hollows and more bizarre hybrids have been appearing lately and the 1st Division captain has ordered that all captains ranking above 6th division excluding myself to investigate the situation leaving the vice-captains in charge," He explained, "And the few captains that remain are much too preoccupied,"

"But that doesn't explain why your sending inexperienced shinigami to investigate such a high level matter," Rei argued, "We are stretched thin but not that much,"

"Several seated officers will be accompanying you as well as Patrol 20 from 13th Division," Renji replied, "In fact there will be indeed a large number of shinigami being dispatched,"

"Anyone we know?" Koji asked hopefully.

"Several you have no doubt no from the academy but I'm sure there'll be many new faces," Renji chuckled.

"How can you be so casual about this?" Hana asked angrily, "We're being sent to look for Aizen, he's one of the most dangerous…"

"Its how some people deal with the pressure," Shinn explained.

"Koji-chan is nervous as well," Miho added softly, "We all are,"

Saito sighed inwardly then he looked up and regarded his friends.

"Our orders are to go to the material world to look for a dangerous fugitive, we have to carry this out," Saito explained, "We all took an oath when we became shinigami,"

Cho nodded in agreement.

"We will do everything in our power to protect you Hana-chan!" He cried reaching out to embrace the frustrated shinigami.

"Go to hell!" Hana snarled kicking him through the wall.

"I just repaired that wall," Shinn sighed.

"A friend of mine shall meet you at the courtyard with a gateway spell ready, travel lightly and be careful, you are to merely assess what you see and investigate," Renji warned, "A direct confrontation will not help any of us,"

"Then let's go!" Cho exclaimed happily.

"A word of warning," Renji sighed, "In the real world one's spirit pressure is stunted severally," He explained, "None of you will be nearly as strong as you are now making you almost nothing,"

"Understood," Rei replied grimly.

The group bowed respectfully then hurried out of the meeting room towards the main courtyard.

"This is irritating," Rei muttered, "It just doesn't add up!"

"Few things do in life," Saito sighed.

They walked down a forest path that had grown rampantly, with weeds and uncut grass, for some time.

What happened next all sensed yet happened to quickly to react to.

A dark presence clouded their minds like as though the air had suddenly become unnaturally cold. Not the cold that you simply bundled up to prevent, the cold that cut into your soul leaving a void nothing can possibly hope to fill.

"Hol…" Shinn began but was interrupted when the ground suddenly erupted from beneath his feet.

A massive hollow stood in the middle of a massive crater. It resembled an ogre with it's massive yet hulking form. It was hunched forward with massive shoulders that gave him the appearance of a bulky and yet strong monster. The bone-white color that covered his body was streaked with red veins that ran along both his arms and legs. His mask resembled a bird-like skull. With a long pointed nose and yet had the eyes of a tiger, the eyes of a predator and as always a gaping hole lay in the center of it's chest.

"Burst, Raikaze!" Shinn shouted but suddenly he felt a searing hot pain emitting from his blade. Black sears began to form but halted at his elbow. The blade became streaked in black like a network of veins through a translucent arm, _"The seal…it's beginning to reform!"_

His eyes widened in horror as the black rune-like circle formed around his stomach. He winced in pain which was all the time the hollow needed.

The hollow drove his fist into the earth. The veins along his arm began pulsing and emitting a horrible shrieking noise causing everyone to cover their ears. A fissure split open and struck the floor beneath Shinn causing him to lose his balance and tumble into the hole.

"Hold still you scumbag!" Saito snapped as he jumped onto the hollow's back and scored a cut into the back.

The hollow snarled furiously and shook the long-haired shinigami away.

"Hana, fire!" Saito cried once he had landed.

"Enflame into the night's sky, burn away the skin till nothing but ash stays!" Hana cried casting a ball of fire onto the hollow.

Skin burned and peeled away but the hollow was still fighting madly.

It kicked Saito away then unleashed a series of quakes to cause him to lose his balance and fall into a crevice.

"Saito!" Koji cried as his friend disappeared into the crack.

The hollow lashed out but Koji blocked the attack head on.

"Burn, Kelevandros!" Koji snarled.

His sword ignited in flames and his hilt and crosspiece melted away revealing the ruby red burning handle beneath.

"Boil, Zenpachi!" Rei cried invoking her watery sword.

The two stepped forward, reared back and then lashed out with their blades simultaneously. It was beautiful to watch but painful if one was on the receiving end.

The two streams of fire and water intertwined then stabbed towards the hollow.

The hollow's veins that covered his legs pulsed this time. A thick wall of earth shot out blocking the fierce attack from penetrating and harming him.

"Damn," Koji snapped.

"Hana, look out!" Miho screamed.

The hollow stepped forward and backhanded Hana across the chest sending her crashing into the ground.

"Hana!" Miho screamed.

"Back off!" Cho cried, "Scatter the dust of today, White Wind of Horoki!"

A wave of wind forced the hollow back from his attack.

"Sing, Sakuhana!" Miho cried.

Her blade transformed into the flexible short sword that sang out the song of her soul.

"Extend!" She cried launching her blade.

The blade extended with the flexible metal in between the blade segments allowing it to shoot out and drive into the hollow's shoulder.

"Graaah!" The hollow screamed trying to pull away but the blade was lodged in deeply.

"Hold him there!" Koji cried, "Kelevandros, enflame!"

His blade suddenly brightened as he raised it. He then slammed the flaming blade onto the ground causing a column of fire to shoot out crashing into the pinned hollow.

"Expand!" Rei cried as she raised her own blade.

The watery weapon began to bubble furiously then swelled into a massive balloon-like bubble.

"Unleash torrent!" She cried and the balloon exploded unleashing a shower of watery needles onto the hollow.

The hollow screamed in pain as the sharp projectiles buried into his skin then exploded causing his innards to slowly boil. Berserk with pain the monster began to flail frantically forcing Miho to clasp her sword with both hands and dig her heels in lest she be thrown away like a piece of debris in a tornado.

The hollow angrily jumped forward and kicked Miho away sending her crashing into a tree. Several ribs could be heard cracking as she slumped forward and her head lolled to one side.

Shinn managed to crawl out of the crevice and raise his blade.

"Bastard…my friends…I can never forgive you!" Shinn cried.

He raised his gunblade and immediately it began drawing energy in causing it to extend from being three quarters of Shinn's height to almost double.

"Take this!" He shouted angrily, "Ultimate form, Hikarikami!"

His sword charged with energy and lightning spat out from the blade illuminating the area with a bright shining light. He slashed forward causing a shockwave of energy to shoot out and slash into the hollow's chest.

"Graaaagh!" The hollow screamed as it faded away.

Shinn slumped forward as the black sears began to fade away.

"_Took a lot outta me not to use the dark power,"_ Shinn thought.

Despite his troubles his attention immediately shifted to a much more serious matter.

"Hana!" Miho cried as she tried to wake her friend.

She had already set to using her healing arts to mending her wounds but she was simply too weakened from her own wounds.

She managed to hold Sakuhana with a trembling hand over Hana's unconscious form and heal some of the wounds but she was taxing herself to greatly causing her to collapse to one side gasping for air.

Rei hurried over along with Cho and began to move administer basic care to her wounds.

"Rei-san, how bad is it?" Shinn asked weakly.

"She'll live…but her wounds are extensive, it would take at least four weeks to completely heal," Rei replied, "She's definitely not in shape for active duty, contact the 4th division and have them send over a medical team, also have an escort of shinigami as well, if one hollow attacked us here chances are it'll happen again."

"Here," Cho called out, "Use mine,"

He tossed Shinn his test messenger which Shinn caught easily.

"You know the number right?" Cho asked as he bandaged Hana's arm.

Shinn nodded then punches in the contact number on his text messenger.

_Currently in Chapter 185-190 or something like that several hollow hybrids, Army of Mask, and immensely powerful hollows have appeared so many of the strongest factions of the shinigami captains have left to investigate the situation."_

"_Whew, good chapter, lots of talking though! Hopefully this is a better chapter than what I usually write. Please review and as always, criticize my work! I need it!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Deadlines, deadlines! I have so much stuff to do! And worst of all...sob...school's coming back! This is horrible, between what few friends I have, work, and martial arts, and school I have little time to work on this fic nor any other! So expect very slow updates, sorry!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 12- To the Real World, We're one short!**

"This sucks!" Hana snapped from her bed in the hospital.

Her room was well kept furnished with a comfy chair for a visitor, a table with freshly picked flowers and a white bed with white sheets and a white pillow, along with white walls.

Hana hated the color white.

She threw an empty bucket next to the door just as Shinn walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Hana-san," Shinn sighed, "You have to calm down,"

"Shut up," Hana snapped, "What are you? My brother!"

"He's right though," Rei commented as she stepped in, "You are in no condition to join us given our injuries,"

"Screw that, I'm going!" Hana snapped back.

"Hana-san, please be more respectful," Shinn remarked as he set the tray of food down next to her bed.

Hana merely mumbled something they couldn't hear and then leaned back onto her pillow.

"I'm sorry that you can't go but you shouldn't look forward to danger so eagerly," Shinn commented.

Hana glared at him with a murderous intent.

"Sorry," Shinn mumbled as he stepped back.

"I can't believe this!" Hana cried, "Our first major mission and now I'm going to miss out on it!"

Shinn sighed again then he walked to the door, bowed as he stepped out of her room and walked down the hallway and Rei followed shortly after.

"Why does anyone look forward to having to fight?" Shinn thought.

Back inside patient room Hana swore as she punched the side of her bed.

"Frustrated aren't you?" A voice sighed.

She looked up to see Renji-dono standing next to her bed.

"Sorry sir," Hana mumbled.

"Whatever," He sighed, "You should be able to leave the medical centre in maybe around two weeks,"

She regarded him curiously wondering what he was getting at.

"When you're out I want you to meet me at the following location," He explained tossing her a slip of paper, "Take is easy till then,"

He started to leave the room when Hana grabbed hold of his coat.

"Wait, what is this?" She asked, "Why do you want me out of here as soon as possible,"

Renji smiled confidently, "Why to teach you how to unleash your shikai of course,"

With that he walked away from Hana's startled form.

Elsewhere Shinn hurried down the street dashing madly towards the rendevous point.

_"Crap!"_ Shinn thought frustrated, _"I'm gonna be late!"_

He jumped over a few fences then weaved through a network of alleyways like a cockroach on steroids.

He arrived at the meeting point with his uniform rumpled, his sword in its sheathe hanging loose, and his hair completely messed.

Though only two seated officers along with two low-class patrols were going a crowd had gathered to watch the event take place.

"Hey, you look uglier than usual," Saito remarked.

"Ohhh, ah burn," Koji snickered.

"The other patrol is already here," Cho remarked, "And I see plenty of cute girls!"

He winced as if in expectation but then after a few seconds his shoulders slumped.

"It's not the same anymore without Hana-chan to beat me up," Cho sighed.

Saito nodded and almost decided not to talk to the two asian chicks who were serving as an escort for Vice-captain Hinamori.

Miho regarded the two with an amused expression.

"They're right, without Hana-chan life just doesn't seem normal," She sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be alright Miho-san," Shinn replied trying to lighten her mood.

She smiled then walked off to join the rest.

"Please, everyone lineup in your respective groups!" Hinamori ordered, "Hurry up people, will all seated officers step forward and state your name and position!"

A tall bald headed man walked up to the vice-captain first.

"Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of the 11th Squad," He stated.

The next was a short wimpy looking black haired boy.

"Um...Yamada Hanataro," He whispered, "I'm 7th seat of 4th squadron.

"Tch, 4th squadron trash," Someone muttered from the crowd.

Hanataro immediatly hanged his head in embarassment.

"Hey!" Saito yelled angrily to the offensive officer, "Why don't you shut the hell up?"

"Or else what?" The shinigami sneered.

"Or else what? Hehe, you just made a big mistake! I'll..." He whispered as he grinned confidently, "...Get him to fight you!"

He pointed to a confused Shinn who was trying to dust his uniform off.

The crowd laughed until someone made a remark.

"Hey, isn't he the guy who destroyed that Menos hybrid?" Koji remarked innocently.

"Hmmm?" The brash shinigami murmured as he looked closer.

His eyes popped open to triple there original size.

"Holy crap!" The shinigami screamed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Hanataro smiled somewhat nervously as the once arrogant shinigami literally groveled beneath his feet.

Shinn finally managed to clean up his uniform somewhat and was confused at all the scared looks he recieved when he looked up.

"Um...moving on," Hinamori declared trying to get the group back on track, "Now 13th's Division's Patrol 20, when I call your name step forward,"

She breathed in then looked into the crowd and began calling out the names that made up the patrol.

"Chobito Zanza," She called out.

A tall handsome pale skinned teen stepped forward and bowed. He had long black hair which seemed smoother than silk, and he had piercing green eyes that seemed to hold be cut from the most pure emerald.

"Wow," One of the escorts whispered, "So cute!"

He bowed again then walked back to his position with his other teammates.

"Yusuke Nanu," Hinamori continued.

An attractive girl with deep red hair, that was let loose around her shoulder, smiled confidently as she walked up. Her hair reminded Shinn of the autumn leaves that came in fall. Her eyes were a bright blue that seemed to contain the sea itself within them. She grinned wiedly and where her teammate had bowed respectfully she waved happily at the vice-captain.

Cho made a comment about watermelons while Saito grudgingly admitted she was attractive, for a non-asian chick and Koji merely drooled.

"Fujimara Yakito," Hinarmori called out.

A boy stepped forward swiftly. Where the previous two shinigami had been attractive this one was shrouded in mystery. He was covered from head to toe in bandages that only allowed dark blue eyes to peep out along with a mouth drawn in grim line. Tufts of brown hair could be seen from his head.

"Wow, he must be butt ugly under all that," Koji remarked.

"Hmmm," Miho murmured, "He seems sad,"

Shinn regarded his perceptive friend thoughtfully then turned to regard the shinigami himself.

The shinigami stepped back silently with his patrol.

"Umezawa Ryu," Hinarmoi continued.

A short green haired kid stepped forward bearing a large smirk across his face. One ear was pieced and was decorated with a single silver ring. He had deep green eyes that matched his hair. His zanpak-to was worn across his back rather than at his side due to his short height. He bowed almost mockingly then strode back to his teammates.

"I didn't know they allowed children to become shinigami," Shinn remarked.

"Don't you know who that is?" Koji asked incredously.

"Umezawa Ryu?" Shinn asked.

"Idiot!" Saito sighed, "That's THE Umezawa Ryu!"

"Eh?" Shinn asked, "Wasn't that what I just said?"

"He's a child prodigy," Saito explained, "He's one of the youngest shinigami to ever graduate, they call him a genius!"

"Nope, never heard of him," Shinn replied cheerfully.

"And finally Harajime Sakura," Hinamori called out.

An indigo haired girl nervously walked up and saluted clumsily. She had pale white skin along with baby blue eyes that constantly would glance up, only to sink back down to her feet.

"She's so cute!" Miho squealed, "I just want to hug her!"

"Don't be stupid...ack!" Saito cried, "Where'd she go!"

Miho had already ran up and wrapped the nervous girl in a hug.

The background turned pink and hearts surrounded Miho's head forming a small halo while her teammates looked on nervously.

"She's a complete moron sometimes," Saito remarked.

"Definetly," Koji replied.

When Miho had been finally pulled away from the girl who had by now been blushing furiosuly in embarrasment while Shinn apologized to her cheerfully for his friend's conduct.

Patrol 18 was quickly called forward without much incident, save when Saito blew Hinamori a kiss and Cho tried to propose to the red haired girl on the other patrol.

Soon the two groups had formed up and awaitied for further instructions.

A raven-haired women dressed in a shinigami outfit stepped forward and greeted the shinigami officers. She was short for her age but bore a sincere smile when she greeted everyone.

"Ohayo, Rukia-san!" Hanataro called out cheerfully.

"Is that who I think it is?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah, that's Kuchiki Rukia," Saito replied excitedly, "She's really hot and is from the Kuchiki noble's house!"

"Oh, I thought she was Kurenade-sensei from the academy," Shinn replied chuckling, "My bad!"

"I wish Hana was here to hit you," Koji sighed.

She walked up to the podium to adress the group.

"As of now I will officially be leading this squadron, you will follow my orders to the letter," SHe declared.

"Hey, you're not even a seated officer!" Ryu remarked angrily, "Why do we have to listen to you?"

"Because, of all of us, I have the most experience in the material world," She explained, "And I know several contacts that I can use to obtain information on Aizen's whereabouts,"

"This is so stupid," Ryu muttered but a quick piercing look from Zanza silenced him.

"So when do we all leave?" Nanu asked impatiently.

"Right now," Rukia replied raising her zanpak-to(), "Kaijo...release!"

Her sword plunged into the air in front of hir as though she was parting a curtain and the seams were splitting. Then the very matter surrounding the cut twisted and swirled as though a painter was mixing his pallet of paints into one colour until it had peeled away revealing a pair of sliding doors behind it. The doors slowly slid open and a few black swallowtail butterflies slipped out and fluttered around.

"Let's go," She declared as the doors slid open completely and a beam of light shone through.

_()Note: In this fic Rukia obtains her zanpak-to again, whether she'll actually get around to using it we'll see how things roll_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello! Here's another chapter so have fun and read on!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 13- A Run in wih A Dangerous Foe? Yami's Reawakening!**

The first thing Shinn saw were black swallowtail butterflies. The moment he stepped into the gate they engulfed him in a mass of black wings. He nearly pnicked at the sense of insecurity buhe managed to stay calm. Especially when he heard Cho wailing in terror he knew everything would be fine.

Suddenly in a flash of light it was all over. The spinning had stopped and he found himself in a secluded part of town. It was night time and the street lamps had been lit.

"So cool," Cho whispered as he regarded his surroundings.

"Wow, the lights are so pretty!" Nanu remarked.

"Where is our objective?" Zanza asked emotionlessly.

"Right now there is too little activity," Rukia replied, "We can't afford to make any rash moves right now, for now our work is purely recon,"

"Sheesh, this many officers for simple recon?" Ikkaku complained, "Why didn't we just send one patrol?"

"Because this matter is much more delicate," Rei replied.

"But then why no captains? This does not add up," Zanza countered.

"That's because you think too much," Saito remarked irritably.

"Shut up," Ryu complained, "We gotta hurry this up!"

"You shut up you annoying prick!" Saito snapped.

"Um...people," Sakura tried to interuppt but none listened to her.

"Let's get one thing straight!" Saito snapped, "We listen to Rukia-san, not you!"

"Tch, an annoying long haired idiot is trying to tell me not to mouth off?" Ryu scoffed.

"What! I wouldn't talk with your puke green hair!" Saito snarled.

"What, that's going too far dammit!" Ryu snarled back reaching down to draw his blade.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye both Rei and Zanza sottd in front of each of their officers with their swords to their respective officer's necks.

"Shut up," Rei sighed, "We don't have time for this,"

"I agree with her, we listen to Rukia-san, and show her respect," Zanza added.

Both sides reluctantly stood back and apologized.

"As I was saying we should best divide into groups of three in order to cover more ground, Aizen is most likely in a gigai with an altered appearance however his spirit pressure shouldn't be too hard to detect," Rukia,explained, "The moment any of you sense a large spirit pressure contact me,"

"So how do we split?" Koji asked.

"We will spread our strength evenly to nsure maximum efficeincy," She explained whipping out a notepad.

She drew a quick scribble of 3 groups of three and one group of four.

"The rabbit srepresent the strongest ones while the ducks and raccoons represent the weaker ones," She explained pointing to the various pictures.

_"Which ones a rabbit and which is a duck or raccoons?"_ Shinn thought smiling nervously.

Basically after the matter of which was which and what was what was cleared up the groups became the following.

**Team Red**

Shinn Ichijouji

Nanu Yusuke

Harajime Sakura

**Team Blue**

Koji Tanamoki

Cho Hiriko

Zanza Chobito

**Team Yellow**

Miho Clyne

Rei Sokenzan

Kuchiki Rukia

**Team Green**

Ryu Umezawa

Saito Shinnamori

Ikkaku Madarame

Hanataro Yamada

"Why does Shinn get the name red?" Koji whined.

"Why am I with him?" Saito asked angrily as he stuck an accusing finger at his shorter "teammate".

"Why am I with him?" Ryu echoed pointing his on accusing finger towards the long-haired shinigami.

"So that you can learn to work together," Rukia explained, "Though I feel sorry for Ikkaku-san and Hanataro-san,"

Ikkaku laughed while Hanataro tried to pull Saito off of his temporary teammate.

"Let's go," Zanza ordered calmly.

He took one step forward then jumped off into the sky. Koji and Cho waved goodbye then nodded to each other and took off after their teammate.

"No point wasting any more time," Ikkaku muttered as his team headed in the opposite direction.

Rei and her squad took off in a different drection leaving Team Red to take the last direction.

"This is gonna go down well," Shinn murmured glumly as he and Sakura tailed Nanu.

The trio searched for quite sometime yet could not sense anything.

Suddenly Shinn felt a rush of spirit pressure. It seemed to be emanating from one house.

"Do you sense that?" Nanu asked anxiously as she shuddered at the enormous level of spirit pressure.

Shinn nodded.

"S-shouldn't we call Rukia-san?" Sakura asked nervously.

Nanu nodded then drew her sword.

"You and SHinn contact Rukia, I'll get a visual description on our friend," She smirked before jumping onto the roof.

"Nanu!" Shinn cried, "Don't be foolish!"

He jumped after her and Sakura followed.

Meanwhile inside the house all were asleep save a cetain orange haired hollow slayer.

"Damn Kon," Kurosaki Ichigo shouted flinging a stuffed lion/ teddy bear across the room, "Where does he get off taking my body and running off with it while I'm fighting hollows?"

"Don't know who you're talking about but it ends here Aizen!" Nanu cried jumping through the window.

She stepped forward and slashed down but Ichigo dodged the oncoming blade at the last second.

"Damn, what do you shinigami want now!" Ichigo cried as he stepped back.

"What do you think?" Nanu asked leveling her lbade to meet Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo could tell a fight was coming so he quickly jumped out the window.

"Hey!" Nanu cried, "Come back here!"

She followed the orange haired teen out the window and landed in a quick roll coming up with her sword in a guarded stance.

"Don't know what your problem is but if its a fight you want then you got it!" Ichigo cried pulling out Zangetsu from its shoulder strap.

Shinn landed behind Nanu with his blade half drawn.

"Don't be reckless, remember he's a captain level shinigami," Shinn murmured, "Sakura, contact Rukia while Nanu and I stall him,"

Sakura nodded nervously then pulled out her datapad which also worked as a radio.

"Bring it!" Nanu cried raising her sword, "Reflect, Shudako!"

Her sword shuddered then suddenly and shortened until it resembled a long dagger. She flipped it so that the her thumb rested on the end of the handle.

She ran forward and cut towards Ichigo.

"How are you gonna hurt me with that thing?" Ichigo asked incredously.

Nanu didn't reply, instead she let her weapon do the talking for her. She slashed horizontally and the force of the quick cut sent Ichigo stepping back.

"Take this!" She cried as she she suddenly spilt into two identical copies.

The twin Nanus attacked from both sides both Ichigo backed away.

"Double-handed knife strike!" The two Nanus cried stepping forward and thrusting.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried as he blocked with his sword, "Lend me some of your power!"

His spirit pressure began to rise then it sky rocketed.

He quickly shoved her back then sweeped out his feet knocking her off balance.

_"He's too strong!"_ Shinn thought, _"I have to help Nanu!"_

He drew his sword completely and raised it in the air with one hand.

"Burst, Raikaze!" Shinn cried as his sword glowed then melted into its pistol/ sword hybrid mode.

He gathered his energy into the blade causing it to increase in mass and swell until it grew to be twice his height.

"Final Form! Grand Cutter!" Shinn cried slashing down causing a column of blue energy to break out from his sword and slam into Ichigo sending him back a few steps.

To Shinn complete shock Ichigo merely shook himself a bit then leveled his blade again.

_"My strongest technique...and it only jarred him,"_ SHinn thought as he leveled his own blade, _"I never thought that the material world would dampen our strength so much!"_

"If that was you best, then you'd better get better real quick!" Ichigo spat as he raised his sword, "Moonfang Shock!"

A crescent moon of light shot forth from his blade and flew right towards Shinn.

"Damn," Shinn swore, "Final Form, Grand Cutter!"

He swung again hoping to counter Ichigo's own attack but the attack merely dispersed on contact with the crescent wave.

"Damn," Shinn swore again as he blocked the attack with his blade.

He was flung back from the force causing him to crash down onto the ground in a heap.

"You're sword's got some power to it but its got no bite!" Ichigo remarked as he hefted the blade onto his shoulder.

"Twin Dagger Missile!" Nanu cried as both her and her copy flung their daggers towards the orange-haired swordsman.

"Nice try," Ichigo remarked knocking both aside with a wide swipe, "But you're no better!"

He stepped forward and using the flat side of his blade he batted her away easily.

"Damn..." Shinn gasped as he struggled up, "I...can't...lose!"

Suddenly his blade darkened until it was pitch blade. His blade had originally become silver indicating the harmony between the two souls, shortly after it has changed to black indicating Yami's soul becoming more dominant. Then with Renji's help Shinn has turned his blade to a bright blue indicating his control over the sword. Now with the blade black it indicated Yami's return.

Black sears spread from his sword hand to his face and his eyes changed to those of a battle-hungry warrior. A malicous smile formed along with a row of pointed teeth that added to his resemblance of a terror. Suddenly Shinn/ Yami shuddered and his hair began to lengthen. His skin grew pale along with his hair. His teeth became sharper and his grin even more twisted. His hair turned to white that one would see on a hollow.

"Well...that was a long sleep!" Yami sneered as he hefted his blade, "But I've only gotten stronger since!"

"This, might be bad," Ichigo remarked.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello, back again with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, special thanks to Kurayami lol!_

**Chapter 14- The Merciless Fighter and the Loyal Friend. Armored Arm versus Zanpak-to!**

Yami stepped forward and hacked at Ichigo but his opponent easily blocked the cut.

"You've gotten a bit stronger," Ichigo grunted, "But now your power's just all over the place!"

He lashed out with his foot and caught Yami in the stomach.

"Which is all I need to beat a worm like you!" Yami spat back as he twirled his gunblade, "Senbonkaze!"

He swung in a wide arc and thousand of needle like projectiles flew towards Ichigo.

"Would be better if you actually aimed with that thing!" Ichigo remarked as he jumped over the rain.

"Shut up!" Yami snarled as he leaped into the air to meet him halfway.

The two clashed in the sky with neither giving up for a second.

"Damn you!" Yami snarled, "Die!"

He pressed forward causing them Ichigo to lean back.

"You know what you're problem is?" Ichigo asked, "You are way too arrogant about your strength!"

He began to push Yami's sword back without effort. Yami tried to push back but found he could barely even keep his blade up, much less actually push back. He could feel Ichigo's spirit pressure increasing dratically.

"So I hope you know that you better get stronger if you want to beat me!" Ichigo shouted as he flung Yami into the ground.

Yami crashed into the pavement leaving a deep crater where he landed.

"Damn...you," Yami spat as blood ran down his mouth.

He propped his blade up and used it to heave himself up.

"I'lll...kill you!" He snarled as his eyes burned with the yearning to kill.

His spirit power sky rocket making Ichigo take a step back in amazement.

"This...power..." Ichigo whispered.

He remembered his battle against Byakuya where some darker presence from the deepest recesses of his mind had taken control of him in the battle. It had been determined to slaughter his opponent without hesitation. It was all Ichigo could do to force his own conciousness back to sureface.

"This power," Yami whispered, "It is as though I'm tapping into a limitless pool of spirit pressure,"

He stood up as though he was perfectly fine.

"I don't even feel any pain!" Yami cried, "This is great!"

He took a step forward then suddenly disappeared only to reappear next to Ichigo.

"Can you keep up with me now?" Yami asked sneering.

Ichigo shoved Yami's blade back with all his strength then somersaulted backards and landed with his blade raised high.

"Moonfang Shock: Ichigo cried slicing downwards unleashing Zangetsu's trademark attack.

Yami leveled his blade and knocked it away with ease.

"W-what..." Ichigo began.

In a flash Yami stood behind Ichigo and a cut formed across the orange haired shinigami's shoulder.

"Tch, faster than I thought," Yami remarked, "You angled youself so that the wound would not be fatal,"

Ichigo stepped away then leveld his sword.

_"At this rate he'll cut me down in no time!" _ Ichigo thought as he winced in pain._ "I'll have to turn this up a notch!"_

Yami's eyes widened as he sensed the immense level of spirit power gathering around his opponent.

Nanu struggled up as she looked around dazedly. Her eyes widened as she flet the level of spirit pressure around the boy.

_"This...power...can barely...sit up!"_ SHe thought as she propped herself against the wall with eyes wide open.

"Ban..." Ichigo began.

Suddenly a cane flew out and whacked Yami in the back of the head.

"W-what..." Yami gasped as he felt his body go limp.

"Yeesh," A voice sighed as the sound of wooden clogs were heard clacking, "Waking me up with all that noise, no respect!"

"H-hat and clogs?" Ichigo asked dispersing his spirit power as quickly as he had gathered it.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara replied waving cheerfully.

"Sheesh, why did you have to bring us all here?" Jinta whined.

"Be respectful to the manager!" Tessai ordered.

A short black haired girl with two pigtails knelt down and helped Nanu up.

"Ururu," Urahara called out, "Please be gentle, we don't want to create any real problems with Soul Society!"

"Yes," She replied with a quick nod.

Yami's hair darkened and began to shrink away and the black sears began to retract back into the sword leaving an unconcious Shinn lying limp.

"Hmmm?" Urahara murmured as he regarded the unconcious shinigami, "This is interesting,"

He bent down and knelt right next to Shinn.

"Ukitake...I figured this little dark piece of your past survived," He commented as he prodded Shinn awake.

"What...happened?" Shinn asked as he spat a bit of blood.

"Hmmm, I'd say you picked a fight then got what was coming," Urahara replied.

Suddenly Sakura appeared gasping for breath with Team Yeollow running alongside of her.

"What happened...Ichigo!" Rukia cried both startled and happy at the same time.

"Hello Rukia-san!" Urahara called out waving.

"Nanu-san, Shinn-san!" Sakura called out worriedly.

The shy shinigami hurried over and helped Nanu to her feet.

"What happened here?" Rei asked as she knelt down and helped Shinn up.

"I apparently picked a fight," Shinn replied tiredly.

"What's going on here?" Rukia asked as she walked up to the crooked dealer.

"Oh, well you see I was takiing an evening strolll when I happened upon your friend Ichigo against that fellow," Urahara explained, "It was afierce battle with plenty of cool battle scenes, very climactic towrds the end too!"

"Idiot," Rukia muttered wacking Urahara across the head, "Next time stop the fight!"

Elsewhere Team Blue were speeding through a quiet street when they sensed two high levels of spirit pressure.

"We've got two," Koji called out to his teammates, "Cho, contact Rukia-san and have her hurry over!"

Cho nodded then stopped running and pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll catch up!" Cho called out as he dialed Rukia number.

Zanza felt the spirit preessure as well. More acutely than the other two. He noticed this spirit energy to be different, different from a shnigami's spirit pressure.

"I see them," Koji called out.

Indeed two figures could be seen running down the street.

Inoue Orihime and Sado (Chad) Yatsutora raced down the street.

"You sensed it too Orihime?" Chad asked.

"Yes, several large spirit pressure sources," She answered, "They don't seem too be as strong as those in Soul Society but I can't tell yet,"

The two had met up along the wa when they had detected sources of large spirit pressure.

"In a hurry?" Koji asked arrogantly as he landed in front of them.

"What?' Chad began but Koji stepped forward and sliced downwards intending to cleave Chad's head in half.

Chad sidestepped it then punched Koji in the gut sending him flying into a wall.

"Idiot," Zanza muttered from his position atop a lantern post, "This was supposed to be recon!"

He drew his own blade and jumped down from the post and blocked Chad's path between the to his teammate.

"Stay back," He ordered as he leveled his sword, "I apologize for my teammate's rash actions but you are to surrender regardless,"

"I don't think so," Chad replied as he raised his fists again.

"Very well," Zanza sighed irratated.

He stepped forward then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

_"Where is he?"_ Chad thought as his eyes widened in shock.

_"That was shuunpo,"_ Koji thought, _"How does someone like Zanza learn that? I mean even many captains don't know how to do it!"_

Zanza reappeared behind Chad.

"You should have surrendered," Zanza remarked as he sliced a gash across Chad's back.

"Sado-kun!" Orihime cried.

A shield suddenly materialized knocking Zanza's second strike away.

"Annoying," Zanza muttered.

He disappeared again then reappeared next to Orihime.

He raised his hand to attack her but suddenly a blast of power knocked him flying into a wall.

"You shouldn't hit women," Chad advised as he raised his armored right arm, "It's undignified,"

He reared back to punch again but suddenly a jet of fire shot out blocking his path to the shinigami.

"And you should also watch your back!" Koji called out as he held up his flaming blade.

Chad spun around and unleashed another punch that sent Koji crashing back.

"You chose to attack the weaker half than finish off the stronger one," Zanza remarked as he stood up and leveled his blade, "You'll regret that error,"

Chad spun around again anticipating another attack.

"Strike, Shintoken," Zanza recited.

Suddenly Chad saw multiple faded images of Zanza slicing at him spring forth from Zanza like ghosts seeping out of his body at his command.

Each one cut at him but the apparation's blade slip through his body harmlessly.

"Not very impressive," Chad remarked as he reared back.

"Split," Zanza murmured.

Suddenly Chad felt hundreds of cuts split open with blood gushing out of them all across his body.

"I come from the Chobito nobles," Zanza explained, "I am the sole heir and in order to fufill it to the fullest I must become stronger, therefore I trained under Kuchiki Byakuya himself and learned the art of shuunpo and his fighting style as well,"

Chad collapsed in apool of blood.

"Sado-kun!" Orihime cried.

Zanza stepped in front of her with his sword outstretched.

"Hey! We can't hurt a women!" Koji called out.

"This is not the bastard's true form," Zanza replied, "Remember, these are merely gigai,"

Orihime tried to push past him but he sliced down and nicked her shoulder causing her to collapse in pain.

"Let's end this," Zanza declared lifting his blade.

Suddenly in a flash Zanza's sword disappeared from his hand along with Koji's.

"What..." Koji began.

"Boys should learn to play with their toys more carefully," A voice chuckled.

A dark skinned women with purple hair garbed in stealth like attire stood atop the same lampost Zanza himself was once perched on holding both zanpak-tos in their original state in each hand.

"So now how about you tell me what you boys are doing in these parts," Yoruichi Shihoin asked as she casually twirled both swords in her hands.


	15. Chapter 15

_Damn…tomorrow's school! How can anyone anticipate these kinds off things? Oh well, enough about me, here's Chapter 15 titled Troubles in the Material World._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 15- Troubles in the Material World**

"This area is pretty tame so far," Ikkaku remarked as he surveyed from atop the roof of a house.

"This is so boring!" Ryu whined, "Can't we go and check out some chicks? We're invisible to them you know!"

"Alright! Something we agree on!" Saito cheered.

"Um...we have a mission..." Hanataro tried to interuppt but Ryu and Saito were already running off,"

"Damn!" Ikkaku swore, "I like a peepshow just as much as anyone but now's not the time!"

The two seated officers chased after the two perverted shinigami but suddenly stopped as an ominous feeling of soul pressure washed over them.

"W-w-what is this!" Ikkaku gasped.

"Hey!" Saito cried, "What's with this aura!"

Ryu fell to his knees breathing heavily and Saito followed quickly gasping for air.

"T-this soul pressure...its insane!" Ryu cried as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Suddenly a fissure formed in the middle of the air. It began to split open and a dark figure stepped out.

"Tch, fodder looking for Aizen-dono?" The figure asked.

He was garbed in a ninja outfit complete with a mask concelaing his face that resmelbed a hollow mask except it was grey rather than bone white. He wore the custom light tunic like shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath along with a tight fabric stretched over both arms which ended in black gloves that seemed to be a second skin to his hands. Each wrist had a set of claws attatched to it that gleamed dangerously.

"Who are you?" Ikkaku asked as he struggled to his feet.

"I am Sub-Captain Deathgrowl of the Hell-Corps," He replied, "I serve Aizen-dono, my creator,"

"H-Hell Corps?" Hanataro stuttered.

"We are Aizen's new breed of warriors, we are a combination of hollow and shinigami blood, we are much stronger and we will crush you," Deathgrowl boasted.

"Wanna...bet," Ikkaku wheezed as he drew his zanpak-to, "Extend...Houzuki, Split!"

His blade extended thenbroke into three sections becoming a three-sectioned-spear.

In a flash his staff broke apart and various wounds from a triple bladed claw appeared all over his body.

"W-what...was that?" Ikkaku managed to whispered before he collapsed in a pool of blood.

"Ikkaku-san!" Hanataro cried as he knelt over his teammate and focused on healing his teammate's wounds.

"Damn!" Ryu spat as he whipped out his zanpak-to from his back, "Pound, Houshigami!"

His sword suddenly elongated and the top expanded then hardened until the entire sword had changed form completely. Where a fine katana once was a massive two handed sledge hammer took its place.

_"I can't unleash my zanpak-to's true form but I can still fire some mean kido!"_ Saito thought as he raised his hands.

"Dragonquake!" Ryu cried as he slammed the head down into the pavement.

A fissure formed then suddenly a massive column of soul pressure shot out and struck the hollow hybrid directly.

"Black dog of fire, burn away the flesh and tear out the throat! Burn Spell 45!" Saito cried unleashing a ball of fire that landed where the hollow hybrid had been hit.

"Take that!" Ryu remarked confidently.

"We're not finished," Deathgrowl replied emerging from the dust without a scratch, "Well, maybe you two are,"

"Run away!" Hanataro cried, "Ryu-san! Saito-san!"

Hanataro's warning came too late as Deathgrowl stepped forward and drove his claws into the two inexperienced shinigami.

"Damn..." Saito gasped, "This...hurts..."

Deathgrowl yanked both his claws out then turned his eyes onto Hanataro who could barely even stand in the presence of such intense spirit pressure.

"I'll leave you to explain what happened," Deathgrowl snickered as another fissure formed next to him.

He stepped in and the fissure slowly began to seal itself away.

"By the way, Aizen-dono would like to let you know, that you have no chance in finding him here!"

"You mean..." Hanataro began as the truth dawned him.

"Yes, the rumour of Aizen's presence here was false," Deathgrowl chuckled, "So don't bother wasting your time,"

"What..." Hanataro began but Deathgrowl ignored the nervous shinigami and sealed the fissure behind him.

Elsewhere Zanza and Koji faced off against Yoruichi Shihoin despite she held both their zanpak-tos.

"I apologize for any trouble however we are searching for highly dangerous fugitives from Soul Society and these two are our suspects," Zanza explained calmly.

"You mean Aizen and his goons," Yoruichi replied, "You guys are idiots,"

"How did you know?" Koji asked bewildered.

"I was there when Aizen revealed his plan to Soul Society," Yoruichi replied impatiently, "Now why does that mean you have to attack those two?

Koji felt like he was just a boy being scolded by a mother for getting dirty.

"We have reason to believe they are Aizen's subordinates inhabiting the bodies of gigai..." Zanza began.

"Aizen's subordinates?" Yoruici asked in disbelief, "Those two were with me when we entered Soul Society to rescue Rukia!"

"With all respect lady, despite your status you yourself are considered a fugitive of Soul Society," He began but suddenly Yourichi was standing in front of him with his own blade to his throat.

"With all respect?" She asked smirking, "Don't give me that crap; those two aren't the ones you are looking for!"

"What?" Koji cried.

"Idiot," Yoruichi sighed, "These two are under Soul Society protection, they possess there own spirit powers which you had seen just now, they are not Aizen's,"

"Remove the blade from my throat," Zanza ordered calmly.

"Man, doesn't anything unnerve this guy?" Koji muttered.

Suddenly in a flash Zanza used his shuunpo before Yoruichi could move and the sword disappeared from her hand.

"You should respect other's property," Zanza remarked as he raised his reclaimed sword.

Suddenly the sword disappeared from his grasp again.

"Shuunpo is it? You're not bad for your age but I can still run circles around you," She remarked as she hefted Zanza's recaptured sword.

"Damn you woman," Zanza cursed.

"Yoruichi-san!" Orihime called out, "Sado-kun is still really hurt! I can't get the bleeding to stop!"

"Damn," Yoruichi swore, "Sado must have been hurt real badly,"

Orihime struggled to lift the big guy to his feet and only succeeded in getting him to sit up and lean against her.

"You two, since this is your fault help carry him!" Yoruichi ordered.

"What!"?" Koji protested.

"We are in no position to argue," Zanza sighed, "She holds both our zanpak-tos,"

"Damn," Koji spat as he walked over to Sado's unconscious form, "You take the arms I'll carry him by the legs!"

The two managed to heft the big guy up and half carry half drag him over to Yoruichi.

"Alright now let's go," Yoruichi ordered pointing towards the direction they just came from.

"B-but we just dragged him here!" Koji complained.

"I didn't tell you to, you guys did it yourselves, now hurry up!" Yoruichi replied impatiently.

"This sucks!" Koji mumbled.

Meanwhile Urahara was busy being briefed on the matters at hand.

"Oh dear, I can't believe you would fall for something so stupid," Urahara laughed, "Aizen's definitely not here,"

"How would you know?" Rukia asked angrily.

"Aizen's spirit pressure is much too high to not be noticed around here, and no gigai could host such an intense level of spirit pressure, no captain's spirit pressure could be hosted inside a gigai!" Urahara continued.

"But…aren't you in a gigai?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Oh, well now that would be telling wouldn't it?" Urahara asked as he waltzed off.

"Damn you Hat and Clogs!" Ichigo cried, "Get back here!"

But the mysterious shop keep and his companions had already run off.

"Um…so what shall we do now?" Sakura asked.

"We'd better contact the others," Rei answered.

"I agree," Rukia nodded, "We should best hurry and locate the other teams,"

"I can't get a hold of Team Blue," Miho called out.

"And Team Green isn't replying either," Rei added.

"So now what?" Shinn asked, "Something may have happened to them,"

"Oh dear," Miho murmured worriedly, "I hope they are alright,"

Suddenly Rukia's phone rang.

"What is it?" She asked flipping it open.

"_This is Cho, I think the others may have been kidnapped!"_ A voice broke over the view screen.

"What happened?" She asked.

"_Zanza sent me to inform you of possible suspects that we were currently tailing but when I got back…they were gone!"_

"Damn," Rukia cursed, "Alright give me your location and I'll send Red Team to pick you up and investigate,"

Shinn struggled up to his feet.

"Where are…" Shinn began but suddenly Ichigo punched him squarely in the jaw knocking him out cold.

"What was that for?" Rukia asked angrily.

"He's much too wounded to be moving," Ichigo replied calmly, "Trust me, I should know,"

"But…" Rei began.

"I'll take his place, you guys set to finding that other team," Ichigo instructed.

"What about Shinn?" Nanu asked.

"Take him to Urahara's, that idiot owes me one and he'll set to healing him," Rukia instructed, "Miho; go with Sakura and Nanu,"

"Yes," Miho replied bowing.

She turned around and helped Sakura and Nanu lift Shinn's unconscious form.

"Alright, let's go!" Nanu cried as she hoisted Shinn's feet.

"Um…none of us know where Urahara-san's place is," Sakura commented.

"Hmmm…thataway!" Nanu cried happily.

"Um…are you sure?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Nope, but one ways as good as any other!" Nanu replied cheerfully.

"Miho-san, maybe you should…" Sakura began only to realize Miho was already skipping happily alongside Nanu.

As they dragged Shinn's injured body down the street by his feet.

"Um…um…oh no!" Sakura wailed as she ran after the two, "Shinn-san!"

Meanwhile Ichigo dashed across the street keeping his senses alert for high spirit pressure.

"Where are these idiots?" Ichigo grumbled as he leaped from one building to the next, "I can't even sense any significant spirit pressure!"

He flipped onto the roof of a house and surveyed the streets intently.

"This is frickin annoying as hell!" Ichigo screamed, "I don't even know what they look like!"

Suddenly he noticed several bodies scattered across the street covered in blood.

"What's this?" Ichigo remarked as he hopped down onto the street.

There were three bodies lying scattered across the street and one who was treating on of the fallen's wounds.

"Hey," Ichigo called out, "What happened here?"

"I-I-Ichigo-san!" The short shinigami cried.

"Hey, how do you know me?" Ichigo asked completely clueless at how the short wimpy looking shinigami new his name.

"Um…I-Ichigo-san, I was with you and Ganju-san to help Rukia!" The boy explained.

"Eh?" Ichigo grunted as he looked at the wimpy shinigami confused.

"I took care of you every time you were injured!" He cried.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell," Ichigo replied.

"You guys used me as a hostage and the guys still tried to kill you," He sighed.

"Oh! Hanataro!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Wow, it's been so long!"

"It hasn't even been a month," Hanataro sighed.

"How's it been…wait, what happened to you guys!" Ichigo cried.

"We were attacked," Hanataro replied sadly, "I-I couldn't do anything, all I can do is heal their wounds,"

Ichigo regarded the wounded shinigami lying on the ground with his head resting on Hanataros lap.

"T-that's Ikkaku-kun!" Ichigo whispered in shock.

"He was the first to fall, the other too didn't last much longer either," Hanataro murmured, "I'm almost done closing his wounds, that'll be all I can spare if I'm going to be able to stabilize the others,"

"How are they?" Ichigo asked as he plopped down setting his zanpak-to next to his feet.

"They'll live, but it'll be a while before any of them can fight," Hanataro sighed, "It's a miracle none of them died,"

Ikkaku began to stir slightly as Hanataro stood to get to the next in need of healing.

At the same time Rukia and Rei ran down the street looking for Cho along with the rest of Blue Team.

"Where could they be?" Rukia muttered. "Cho said he would await for our arrival but he didn't know where he was,"

"Typical of him," Rei sighed, "He is almost as annoying as Shinn!"

They leaped onto the roof of a house and scanned the area.

"No sign…wait!" Rei cried, "I sense three levels of spirit pressure, one's definitely Koji's!"

"Where?" Rukia asked.

"Reiraku ribbons indicate west!" She replied, "Let's go!"

The two took off again hot on the trail of their missing teammates.

Meahwile Koji had finished half-carrying and half-dragging Chad's beaten body over to Urahara's.

:"This guy is heavy!" Koji whined.

"Shut up," Zanza muttered, "We're almost there,"

"How would you know?" Koji asked baffled.

"There is a large sign that reads, 'Urahara's' on it," Zanza answered.

"Damn, you're smart," Koji remarked as he regarded the huge sign under the roof that identified the shop's name.

"Idiot," Zanza muttered.

"Hurry up!" Yoruichi exclaimed, "I could've carried him by myself here and back by now!"

"Then why didn't you?" Koji screamed, "This would've been so much easier!"

"Because you two were the idiots who attacked him in the first place!" She shot back.

The curly haired shinigami grumbled a complaint before helping Zanza drag the huge man inside.

At the same time Miho, Sakura, Nanu, and a badly scrapped Shinn, from being dragged across the street for far too long,

"Which way is the damn shop?" Nanu snarled as she dragged Shinn by one foot across the street.

"Um…Shinn-san is in bad…" Sakura began but a death look from Nanu shut her up quickly.

"Don't worry," Miho remarked, "Shinn-chan will not die from being dragged around all night!"

"Damn it!" Nanu screamed as she kicked Shinn down the street sending him crashing into a pile of trash cans, "Where is that place!"

"Okay that might do it," Miho said correcting herself.

Suddenly she sensed an intense feeling of dread deep in her stomach.

"Sakura-san," Miho whispered, "Do you feel that?"

"…yes," Sakura replied nervously, "It feels like…a hollow,"

Nanu too paused and regarded her surroundings.

"This is bad," Nanu murmured, "This hollow's spirit pressure is immense!"

"Hehehe…so you can sense me," The voice growled.

"It's here," Nanu muttered setting her hand to her sword's hilt.

"Where…" Miho murmured as she prepared a kido spell.

"North-west of us, exactly…eight meters away," Sakura replied, "I…think it is waiting for us to make the first move,"

"Cover Shinn-kun," Miho called out as they formed a three-point guard around their fallen friend.

"All of us will immediately attack the hollow with kido," Nanu murmured to her teammates, "Then each will release their shikai and attack, it won't give the hollow a chance to react,"

Her two teammates nodded then prepared a kido ready to fire onto the hollow.

"Hehe…you think I can lose to you guys?" The voice cackled wildly, "Then let's see you try and take me!"

Suddenly a massive spider-like hollow jumped out and landed smoothly in front of the female trio.

It had eight pitch black thick hairy legs that stood as taller than any of them. The legs bent to connect to a massive black hairy body that had multiple spikes jutting out at odd angles. The mask was white with a massive grinning smile along with eight glowing red eyes that dot its face.

"S-S-Spider?" Miho whispered as she stepped back uneasily, "W-why s-spider?"

"So looks like dinner is here," It chortled madly, "Now hold still while I eat you!"

It scrambled forward at lightning speed consumed by the intent to eat its prey.

"Unleash, Burning Spell 27!" Nanu cried firing a ball of red fire.

"Crush, Thunder Spell 12!" Sakura cried as a bolt of lightning shot out from her open palm.

"S-S-Seal, Binding Spell 2!" Miho stammered as a thin rope-like beam of energy shot out from her finger tips.

First Nanu's fireball smashed into the hollow's face sending it reeling back. Next Sakura's bolt of lightning struck into the hollow's exposed underside. Finally Miho's cord of energy wrapped itself around the hollow's legs tangling them up.

"Now!" Nanu cried, "Reflect, Shudako!"

Her sword melted away into the long dagger that was her shikai.

"S-Sing, Sakuhana!" She cried nervously as her blade transformed into the bizarre singing extendable sword she used.

"Protect, Kalindas!" Sakura cried as she unleashed her shikai.

Her sword hummed and emitted a ring of white energy that encircled her like a protective ring. Various runes glowed in a soft green light.

"Attack!" Nanu cried as she split into her two copies.

Both Nanu clones stabbed into the hairy body drawing blood.

Next Miho shot out her blade causing it to pierce one of the hollow's legs.

"Ring Shot!" Sakura called out.

The ring that encircled her tightened around the tip of her sword. She reared back then swung her blade in a wide arc sending the tiny ring of energy at the hollow. The ring expanded and cut into one of the hollow's legs severing it completely. It spun around and encircled Sakura once more.

"That was too easy!" Nanu cried out cheerfully as she wiped the sweat off her brow and hurried to her friend.

Miho nodded in agreement as she began to sheathe her sword.

"Hehe…fools…you think you killed me?" A voice sneered.

"What…" Nanu began.

Suddenly a massive web dropped down from the trees revealing at least three dozen of the same hollow-spider they just killed and one massive version of the hollow-spider that was at least twice as large as the hollow that lay dead before them.

"Now let's see if my children find your taste to their liking!" The hollow cackled as the spider immediately crept forward.

"N-n-no!" Miho screamed as she backed away in panic, "Get away!"

The hollow's laughter followed after her frantic scream.


	16. Chapter 16

_Here's another chapter coming right up! This is so cool getting reviews from more different people. It's amazing how a two sentence review can make endless hours of typing and thinking all worth it. Thank you! (Now enough from an annoying feeble minded fool here's the next chapter!)_

**Chapter 16- The Eight Legged Monster's Attack, Miho's Greatest Fear Will be Overcome?**

Miho stepped back in utter fright as the spider-like hollow spawn crept towards her.

"G-get away!" Miho cried as she swung her blade wildly.

"Miho-san!" Sakura cried.

Miho didn't even hear her friend's voice much less listened to it. Ever since she was a girl she feared the eight-legged beasts. When she was alive she was bitten by one of the monsters and that was how she came to Soul Society. Ever since then she was always afraid of them. Even now as a shinigami she could barely even stand. The sight of these massive spider-looking hollows nearly made her hear stop.

_Flashback_

"_What a pretty color!" A five year old Miho cried as she leaned down and watched the black spider with a red hourglass like pattern on its back._

"_Miho!" A woman's voice cried, "Don't go near it!"_

"_Why?" Miho asked._

_The spider sprang forward and bit her arm. Miho stared at the two tiny puncture marks in shock._

"_M-mom?" Miho whispered weakly, "Help…"_

_End Flashback_

"G-Go away!" Miho screamed lashing out wildly.

One hollow stepped back while another pounced onto her while she was open.

"Stop!" Nanu cried.

The spider caged Miho in with its legs trapping her completely.

"Hehe…do you like spiders?" The hollow's voice asked from the spider's mouth.

"P-please, go away!" Miho whimpered.

It crept closer and opened its jaws causing a thick ooze to pour down its mouth and dribble across Miho's chest.

"Damn you," Nanu snarled, "I said stop!"

She stepped forward but two ore hollows intercepted her.

"Double-handed knife strike!" Nanu cried as she spilt into two copies and preformed a somersault intending to jam their blades into the hollow's heads.

Both hollows suddenly spat out a stream of thick sticky strands that enmeshed Nanu in a tangle of thick sticky webbing.

"Damn!" Nanu cried as the two hollows encircled her wrapping her up in the thick web until she was completely sealed in a cocoon.

"Nanu-san!" Sakura cried, "Get away from her!"

She set her hand to the back of her blade and her ring widened slicing into the hollows. The ring passed through Nanu's cocoon without making a scratch.

"My ring only cuts what I wish for it to," Sakura declared confidently, "And you're my targets!"

The ring continued to cut forward scattering the massive spiders like dust balls.

Suddenly two spiders came in on stands of webs tied to strings and flew down onto her.

"Kyaaah!" Sakura screamed as the hollows landed onto her.

She tried to fight them but her concentration was lost and her energy ring dissipated. Without the protective ring to guard her, the spiders all converged onto her.

"No!" Sakura cried as two hollows pinned down her arms while a third pinned her legs down.

"Time to eat," The massive spider grinned as one of its minions bit down onto Sakura's shoulder.

The blood flowed from her shoulder into the hollow and through a web cord attached from its back to the main hollow's head.

"Delicious," The main spider grinned.

Sakura continued to scream as the spider's fangs bit deeper in.

"S-Sakura…" Miho whispered as she cringed at the one hollow that pinned her down, _"I'm being held down by one spider while she's being eaten and held down by nearly ten spiders!"_

Sakuhana's pure melody began to die down till it was nothing more than a faint whisper.

"_I thought we were partners,"_ The beautiful voice murmured, _"When you said my name we joined together, why do you not ask me for help?"_

"S-sakuhana?" Miho whispered as she tried to lift her sword.

"_You're friends are dying…why do you not help them?"_

Miho saw Nanu sealed away in a cocoon, and Sakura being eaten alive while screaming in agony, and Shinn unaware as he was being wrapped in webs himself.

"I-I-'m sorry everyone," She whispered feeling hot tears run down her face, "Please forgive me…forgive me Sakuhana,"

"_You are forgiven,"_ The voice whispered.

Suddenly Sakuhana's pure melody suddenly grew louder and it glowed in pink energy.

"W-w-what is this!" The spider hollow that pinned her cried.

A blast of pink energy obliterated the pest in seconds.

"What is that?" The massive spider hollow growled.

"Unleash, Sakuhana 2, Ascend shikai!" Miho cried as she stood up and raised her sword.

An image of a beautiful pink-haired woman garbed in resplendent clothing and wearing a silver tiara arose from behind Miho.

"_Let our powers gather and join!"_ The vision cried.

Her sword glowed bright pink and her shikai's pure melody began to grow louder.

"Get her!" The main spider screamed, "Kill her now!"

Four of the spider hollows pounced forward.

Miho swept her extended blade into a wide arc slicing the hollows in half.

"Release my friends," Miho whispered as her eyes, wet with tears, flared bright pink.

Her hair shimmered then it slowly shimmered into a rich pink color.

"W-what's this?" The spider-hollow stammered.

"Release my friends!" She cried as she lashed out cutting a massive fissure through the pavement.

Two of the spider minions fell into the pit while a third was split from head to toe by the swinging blade.

"Damn!" The hollow screamed, "I'll kill you!"

He suddenly inhaled deeply. All the spiders were sucked into his gaping mouth causing him to swell in size.

Sakura's captors were flung off of her and sucked right in allowing her to struggle to her knees.

"Miho-san!" Sakura cried, "Look out! He's spirit pressure is increasing!"

The hollow was now much bigger than he was originally. Each leg was as thick as Miho and twice as tall. Tightly corded muscles bulged under the weight of his body.

"Die!" The hollow screamed as he spat out a massive stream of thick webbing.

"Sakuhana, pierce," Miho whispered thrusting her blade forward.

The blade shot out and stabbed through the thick shot of webbing cleaving it in half.

"What!" The hollow screamed as the tip of her sword rammed down the monster's throat ripping out through his back.

"Scatter," She whispered.

Suddenly the sword dissipated into a shower of cherry blossoms shot out from the hollows body causing him to convulse as his body simply fell apart from the wounds.

The petals flew back towards Miho's empty handle and reformed into its original blade. The glow left her eyes and her hair reverted back to its original brown.

"Its done," She sighed as the hollow began to disintegrate.

She turned to her friend and knelt next to her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "Please forgive me, Sakuhana, I beg you to spare a bit of your power,"

Her hand shimmered in white energy and she could feel the warmth emitting from it. She placed it onto Sakura's shoulder and the wound faded away.

With her hand still aflame she split open the two cocoons and waved her hand over Nanu's unconscious form. Nanu's eyes snapped open in shock and she immediately began chocking as she gasped for air.

"Dammit!" Nanu cried, "You could have been a bit faster!"

"Sorry," Miho replied kindly, she turned around and knelt over Shinn's beaten body.

She passed her hand over his body and his bruises and cracked ribs mended themselves easily.

Shin's eyes fluttered open as he felt the warmth coat his body.

"M-Miho-san?" Shinn whispered.

"Welcome back, Shinn-kun," She replied smiling.

Elsewhere Urahara was busy finishing up closing Chad's wounds.

"Hmmm?" Urahara murmured, "That lady's spirit pressure is impressive,"

"Eh?" Koji called out poking his head through the door, "What was that massive level of spirit pressure?"

"Oh-oh it was nothing!" Urahara laughed as he flailed his hands wildly causing Koji to step back in confusion, "Now go away and find something to do!"

"Okaay?" Koji replied confused.

The moment Koji left Urahara's face turned grim again.

"That was an impressive level of spirit pressure," he muttered, "I wonder what triggered it?"

"You sure there's nothing going on?" Koji asked poking his head back in.

"Aaah!" Urahara cried, his face instantly reverting into its comical expressions, "Go away! Leave!"

"Jeez, what a weird guy!" Koji sighed as he scampered away.

"Oy!" Jinta called out, "A group of weird people are in front of the shop! They wanna see you,"

"Hmmm?" Urahara murmured, "Who is it?"

"Dunno, but they insist that they were ordered to come here," Jinta replied.

"Okies!" Urahara sighed as he hurried out of his room.

The sound of the continuous clacks of his wooden clogs could be heard fading down the hallway.


	17. SharinganKOH's Q&A and Gomen

**NO, this is not an update! I'm sorry for brining your hopes up though, (hmmm sounds kinda arrogant, as if I actually think my story actually plays a large role in your life)**

**1st Let's Clear One thing up**

_Oh dear, I completely forgot about Byakuya's shikai. Whenever I think about his sword I always recall the massive swords flying around. Sorry everyone, I didn't realize how similar they are, Gin's shikai is similar but not the same idea. This weapon was actually inspired by Soul Calibur 2's Ivy Blade. (One of her attack causes her blade to break apart and hurl themselves into the opponent.) I'm really sorry about that but I can't change the sword since it is tied in with the storyline._

_**Questions and Answers**_

_**Who is Ikkau**?_

_Ikkaku is a member of 11th squad's seated officers. He is 3rd among them and uses a naginata named Houzukimaru (Houzuki) which is basically a long spear. He can split the spear into a san-setsu-kon which is a three segmented staff/ spear. I know him as the bald guy that likes sake._

_**Does this fic take place at Bleach's current events like the arrival of the Viscars and Aizen's new half Hollow and Shinigami minions? One of Ichigo's sisters knows that Ichigo is a shinigami. **_

_Originally this story was meant to go on before the appearance of the Viscars and the half-breeds yet after the return from Soul Society. The official timeline I refer to DBZ as an example. This story could not possibly happen according to the official timeline however the story still happens. Actually this fanfic was supposed to introduce Hollow/ Shinigami hybrids later on in the chapters however since in the real Bleach world hollows/ shinigamis have already appeared it would make me look like a copycat so I decided to go along with the flow and extend the story's timeline to match the story's but keep in mind that this fic will not follow the original storyline's timeline completely but I will try my best. Karin does know Ichigo is a shinigami as shown in the story yet I don't really want to introduce her yet seeing as I don't know how Ichigo will take it (last read chapter Karin just admitted to Ichigo that she knew the truth and I believe Ichigo took off to fight the new hollow hybrids)._

_**Hmm, I need you to know one thing first. Every zanpaku-to has a different ability while they also only have one and one only. Such as Ichigo or Renji's.**_

_Shinn I can't explain you without giving out spoilers. Let's just say Yami isn't a normal zanpaku-to spirit. Shinn's zanpaku-to is unpredictable due to the spirit that resides within it. It came grant him immense power or make him very weak. His own power is immense however whenever he emits a sense of doubt or negative emotion his zanpaku-to will darken indicating Yami's presence becoming stronger, that's all I can say without spoiling too much. I intended to release a new type of "shikai release". I didn't want them to level up to bankai right away (keep in mind these guys are patrol officers, powerful ones but patrol officers none the less). I wanted them to release their shikai but still have difficulty fighting hollows. When one of Miho's greatest fear was overcome I decided she should attain a new level of power that promised high potential for her. I created the 2nd shikai release where her sword would evolve halfway between shikai and bankai. _

_**You cannot give the same zanpaku-to abilities to another zanpaku-to and I think Miho's zanpaku-to release is the same as Byakuya and Gin's zanpaku-to release.**_

_I completely forgot about that as I stated above. I'm real sorry to any outraged Byakuya fans and Ichimaru fans (I'm real sorry to Ichimaru fans since he's my favorite captain). My friend Michelle whom the character Miho Clyne is based on (for the record the name Clyne I did indeed get from Gundam Seed's Lacus Clyne, one of my favorite anime series, and one of Michelle's favorite characters). While this story was still in development she stated her favorite zanpaku-to was Zabimaru and I thought cherry blossoms seemed to suit her cheerful nature so I created Sakuhana to reflect that. (Michelle is always a talented member of the school's choir so that's why her zanpaku-to sings) _

_**Comments from the Author**_

_Okay, to clear any further discrepancies in the future allow me the honor of setting the record straight. Several of the characters are tributes to my favorite anime characters of all time and it is time to give those series the credit they deserve._

_Shinn Ichijouji is a combination of Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin (I so wanted Shinn to always refer to himself as "this one" but I figured I'd be brutally killed by RK fans) as well as my own attitudes towards others and life as well as how I often get beaten up because I never defend myself (Gary Sue, yes I know please forgive me,). Also Yami was inspired by Yami Bakura from Yugioh manga series but I've also noticed he bears a deep resemblance with Demon Eyes Kyo from Samurai Deeper but I had no clue till I read one of the manga volumes. Also the black sears Yami gets when he transforms early on in the series was inspired by Uchiha Sasuke's curse seal. I didn't really like his second curse seal but I thought the first one made him look so cool! Oh, and Shinn's zanpaku-to is a tribute to Final Fantasy 8 Squall's gunblade, I always thought it would make a sick shikai._

_Miho Clyne is a combination of Lacus Clyne from Gundam Seed (favorite gundam series!), and my friend Michelle who is just as cheery as Lacus herself. (Almost till the point where she's scary) The pink hair she gets when releasing her second shikai is a tribute to Lacus Clyne as well as the song Miho sings during the Soul Society Festival._

_Koji, Saito, and Cho are all actually real people however their real names are Aaron, Lucas, and Dave, and yes Dave really is a perverted little troll! _

_Hana Sango pays homage to several characters actually. First off Sango the Demon Exterminator from Inuyasha matches Hana's determination and loyalty. However I find I make her more like Narusegawa Naru from Love Hina. She's hard working and often beats up guys who she really gets pissed off at. My friend Ciara was used as the template for this character. Short tempered yet friendly to those who know her and she is VERY violent! _

_There are lots of other characters that I've based on other anime characters that I find very interesting. Feel free to try pointing them out and I'll tell you if you're right, wrong, or simply over-reacting._

_That's all for now and I hope I've answered your questions. And once again I'm real sorry bout Miho's 2nd shikai. I completely forgot about Byakuya's shikai. I hope you guys won't mind if I keep it like that. _


	18. Chapter 17

_Next chapter, not much to say today except I'm so frickin tired! School's pretty easy for me right now but those are famous last words. Um…what am I talking for? No one really cares, they just wanna get on to reading this chapter, oh well, enjoy (not my best work but I had to finish this chapter fast! Major changes are coming for Shinn and the others!)_

**Chapter 17- Sealed in a World with no Escape! **

"Um…is this Urahara's?" Miho asked politely.

"Yup, now what do you want?" Jinta asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, but is Mr. Urahara here?" Miho asked.

"Well the sign says Urahara idiot," Jinta replied, "So obviously…"

"Just take us to your damn manager!" Nanu growled as she lifted the red-haired kid off his feet by the cuff of his shirt.

"Hey, I'll go get they guy, but don't blame me if he gets mad!" He shouted as he scampered down the hall.

A few seconds later a tall unshaven man walked out wearing a green striped white hat.

"Um…Mr. Urahara-san?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you must be those shinigami kids Rukia told me about!" He exclaimed, "Come in, come in!"

Soon everyone member of the mission team was accounted for and everyone was gathered in the store.

"Oy, can I go home now?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Nope," Urahara replied, "I need you around for stuff that has to be taken care of, and you two, stop eating the merchandise!"

"Smrry," Saito and Koji replied as they swallowed the handfuls of random candy they had found in the aisles.

"Is it safe for them to eat that stuff?" Shinn asked.

"Nope, but I'm sure they'll pull through," Rukia answered.

"B-but I've got school tomorrow!" Ichigo cried desperately trying to get the topic back to his point.

"Aren't you happy to see your friend Rukia?" Urahara asked.

"Yes!" Ichigo protested, "But I can't…"

"Niiiiiiiii-saaaaaaan!" A voice cried out in a sickly sweet voice.

"_It can't be!" _Ichigo thought desperately, _"He couldn't possibly have found Rukia from here!"_

Rukia too looked behind her with eyes wide open in fear.

"_He couldn't have smelt me!"_ She thought in disbelief, _"I made sure he wouldn't know I'm here!"_

An orange haired teenager with a goofy grin plastered across his face dashed into the shop and wrapped Rukia in an enormous bear hug.

"Nii-san, you're back!" The Ichigo look-alike cried happily.

"Two Ichigo's?" Ikkaku asked confused.

After Hanataro had finished healing him enough he and Ichigo helped carry Ryu and Saito to Urahara's where they were healed by Tessai's amazing kido skills.

"So different," Hanataro added equally confused.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried, "We're both here and you're still ruining my reputation!"

"But nii-san is back!" Kon cried, "Can't I…"

"NO!" Ichigo, Urahara and Rukia cried at once smacking him on the head with a tag, glove, and cane all at once.

"Hey!" Ichigo cried as he caught his now uninhabited body, "Watch it! This is my body!"

Rukia lifted the pill and pocketed it quickly.

"Let's go home and put Kon back," Rukia instructed.

"What?" Ichigo cried, "It's not even your house!"

"And he has to help me with…" Urahara began but Rukia glared at him with stare.

"Well I choose to take him home," Rukia growled over her shoulder.

Both Ichigo and Urahara crawled back hoping to be able to avoid her gaze.

"Um…Rukia-san?" Sakura asked timidly, "Where do we go?"

"I can take you guys to my place," Orihime volunteered.

"Um…don't you live in a hotel?" Chad asked.

"Why not here?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope," Urahara replied, "I have much stuff to do and I can't afford to accommodate such a large number…"

"What about your frickin huge basement!" Ichigo asked angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Urahara cried shoving everyone outside, "Now I have work to do so bye bye!"

"Oy!" Ichigo cried, "You are not going to lock us out! Oy! Oy!"

"Oh dear," Cho sighed, "I guess I'll be sleeping with Orihime…"

"The hell you are!" Nanu and Rei snarled as they yanked Cho by the cuff of his uniform.

"Why go back to Soul Society?" Hanataro asked, "We've spent too long here anyways, we already know Aizen's not here,"

"Fine," Rukia agreed, "Ikkaku-san, open the gate,"

"Gotcha," Ikkaku replied raising his zanpak-to, "Kaijo release,"

The air around the zanpak-to began to shimmer and twist as the gateway slowly began to open. A set of sliding double doors opened and a flurry of black butterflies flew out as the doors slid open.

"Let's go," Rukia ordered, gesturing the group forward.

Ikkaku stepped in first, followed by Hanataro, Rei, Sakura, Zanza, Ryu, Saito and Koji. One by one they each began to melt away into the curtain of light.

"Um…it was nice meeting Ichigo-san," Shinn said bowing slightly.

"Yeah, you too kid, sorry bout that sucker punch there," Ichigo apologized gruffly.

"Oh, it's alright," Shinn replied waving his hand, "Goodbye, Chad-san, Orihime-san,"

The two waved goodbye cheerfully as Shinn began to step forward.

Suddenly the gate began to shimmer and fade.

"W-what?" Shinn began but Rukia interrupted him.

"Sealing kido!" She cried, "Someone's trying to seal us in here!"

"What's going on!" Ichigo cried.

The gate continued to twist and bend and began to lose its form more and more rapidly.

Miho, Rukia, and Nanu dashed forward as they hurried towards the collapsing gate.

Shinn dashed forward just as the gate began closing. He just missed the last slivers of light as the gate closed.

"Dammit!" Nanu snarled as she tried to pry the two doors open.

"Too late!" Rukia cried, "The gate's sealed!"

"Who's doing this?" Nanu spat, "We've gotta stop him!"

"It's Aizen," Ichigo murmured, "I felt this same level of power…that time I met him…"

"Aizen?" Cho murmured quietly.

"Try to reopen the gate," Rukia instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," Miho replied, "Um…Kaijo release!"

The air began to shimmer then suddenly a bolt of electricity shot out from the air where the tip of her sword was aimed and snaked up her arm giving her a painful shock.

"M-Miho-san!" Shinn cried.

"I-I'm fine," Miho replied smiling weakly, "The gateway is sealed, we can't open through here,"

"Damn!" Nanu snarled, "How are we gonna get back?"

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo cried after a moment's thought, "He helped us get into Soul Society last time,"

"Worth a shot," Rukia nodded, "Get Urahara out here,"

"No need," A cheerful voice replied.

The said man walked out towards the stranded shinigami and the orange haired oddball.

"I sensed the kido spell and guessed its purpose," Urahara explained, "Unfortunately you will all have to wait for sometime because it takes quite a while for a gateway to be opened up…Urahara style!" He cried the last part out waving his fan madly in a shower of glitter.

"Idiot," Nanu, Ichigo and Rukia muttered.

"So how long will it take?" Nanu asked impatiently, "A minute, an hours, a day?"

"At least three weeks," Urahara replied.

"THREE WEEKS!" Nanu cried.

"Looks like I'm sleeping at Orihime's…" Cho began but Nanu punched him across the jaw then kicked him while he was down.

"_I hope Hana-san never meets Nanu-san!"_ Shinn thought as he smiled nervously.

"We can't stay here," Rukia cried, "We can only stay here for so long before our powers start to…"

"Oh no Ms. Kuchiki," Urahara interrupted, "You will each be given an exclusive Urahara's Gigai special, only 200,000 kan!"

"Fine," Rukia replied coldly.

Shinn sighed in outward relief; he was afraid Urahara-san and Rukia-san would bicker. After all it was only money.

"Take it off of Shinn's pay," Rukia added as she strode by.

"Eh?" Shinn squeaked as he visualized his earning hit rock bottom.

"So what'll we do in the meantime?" Nanu asked, "We can't exactly wait for several weeks,"

Several weeks later…

"School?" Nanu cried, "B-but I'm over three-"

"Shh!" Rukia hissed, "We're going to have to spend most of our time here so make the most of it!"

"But when I entered Soul Society I thought I was done with school," She sighed.

"Oh dear," Shinn sighed, "I wonder if this is anything like the academy,"

"Where'd Cho go?" Miho asked noticing their friend's absence.

"High school girls, high school girls are waiting for me, yay!" Cho sang as he ran inside.

"Hey!" Ichigo cried, "Don't…"

"EEEEK!" Several female voices screamed.

A mob of women ran outside chasing after a panicky Cho.

"Help!" Cho screamed, "They're gonna kill me!"

"Only a pervert would go into a girl's bathroom! One girl screamed.

"Wow, they already have Cho all figured out," Miho remarked.

"He went into the girl's bathroom?" Ichigo cried in disbelief.

"We'll kill you!" The women screamed.

Suddenly Shinn stepped in front of them with his arms spread wide open.

"I'm so sorry for my friend's behavior," Shinn apologized in earnest, "He meant no harm, I beg you to please forgive him,"

He knelt down and bowed deeply with his forehead to the floor.

"He's a good person, just let him go this one time, please?" He asked politely.

When he looked up he noticed none of the girls had the twisted evil look s on their face. Now there faces were glowing in awe and adoration. Shinn didn't have a chance.

"Oh my God, he's sooo cute!" One girl squealed as she ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Eh?" Shinn mumbled out.

"He's just so adorable! He's like a teddy bear!" Another cried.

"He's so innocent; he looks like a middle-schooler!"

In a few seconds Shinn was being dragged by his arms into the building.

"Um…Rukia-san? Miho-san…Cho-san…Ichigo-san?" Shinn cried, "What's going on?"

"Poor fool," Nanu sighed, "He was asking for it,"

"Damn you Shinn!" Cho screamed, "Why can't I be you?"


	19. Chapter 18

_Updating real quick right now, so read on!_

**Chapter 18- The Arrival of the Hollow Storm! An Old Foe back 100 Times Stronger!**

Later that day, during the 1st period class, the new "students" were being introduced.

"Hello everyone," Rukia called out cheerfully, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia, please to meet you all!"

"She seems familiar," One student muttered.

"_God, she still acts like that?"_ Ichigo thought as he sighed.

"Hello everyone, I'm Yusuke Nanu," Nanu chirped, "I'm so happy to meet you!"

"Damn, that girl is hot!" A guy whistled.

"What I wouldn't give to go out with her!"

"Go for it, she seems like the type to kick your ass if you do,"

Nanu's eyes twitched madly but she smiled politely.

"They're probably fake," One girl whispered.

Nanu was in front of the girl's desk in a flash glaring down at her.

"What did you say?" She growled.

"Whimper" The girl gasped back.

"Hello everyone! I'm Hiriko" Cho called out happily winking to a few girls, "But the girls can call me 'Cho-chan',"

He walked down the aisle and bowed to each girl praising them until Ichigo personally kicked him to his seat.

"Idiot," Ichigo muttered.

"Hello everyone," Miho greeted a bit shyly but still cheerfully, "I'm Miho Clyne,"

"She's got nice legs,"

"And that hair,"

"Wow she's hot!"

"Nanu's hotter, but she is a head-turner!"

Just as Miho took her seat Shinn stumbled into the room. His hair was a mess and several numbers had been scrawled onto his wrist and he had several smudged bits of lipstick across his cheek.

"Um…I'm sorry I'm late," Shinn apologized, "A bunch of girls tried to…"

"Name?" The professor interrupted impatiently.

"Oh! Sorry, Ichijoji Shinn," Shinn replied standing straight.

"You're kinda short for high school," The professor remarked.

"Um…sorry," Shinn said slouching over in embarrassment as he walked to his seat.

"Hello Shinn-chan!" Nanu called out waving.

"Make sure to meet us at the back door Shinn-chan!" Miho added.

"You lucky bastard!" Several students screamed, including Cho.

"Eh?" Shinn squeaked as several students crowded around him demanding to know how he knew who the two were.

"M-my, Shinn-kun is popular!" Orihime remarked.

"Mizuiro, looks like you got competition," Chad remarked.

"Well it's worth it to see Asano go crazy on some other guy," Mizuiro remarked.

"What a bunch of idiots," Tatsuki sighed, "Going crazy over another cute guy is not healthy,"

"Tch, more shinigami trash," Ishida muttered under his breath.

"Um…will everyone return to their seats?" The professor asked.

Suddenly a flurry of cell phones suddenly began ringing.

Miho, Shinn, Nanu, Rukia, and Cho all pulled out their Soul Society phones.

"Hey!" The professor cried, "Cell phones are strictly forbidden!"

"Um…sorry sensei but I have to go to the bathroom!" Shinn cried.

"Me too!" Nanu added.

"Um…" Miho began but Rukia stopped her.

"Two will be enough to handle one spirit," She whispered so that no one else could hear, "This is better, they won't suspect anything if we take turns,"

"Let them go," Cho agreed, "If Shinn's gone more girls will focus on me!"

Meanwhile Shinn and Nanu ran towards the location of the order.

"Hope this thing works!" Shinn cried pulling out a small pill.

_Flashback_

"_This is a special form of soul candy in that your body will merely expel you spirit then return to a designated area," Urahara explained, "However you will only have three hours as a shinigami and after that you will be immediately returned to your gigai, you must wait at least one day before taking another pill or else when your gigai expels your spirit you will not be able to control your spirit power, making you a threat to everyone around you,"_

_End Flashback_

"Here we go," Shinn murmured popping the pill into his mouth.

A flash of light shot out and Shinn saw himself literally peel away from his body.

He looked down and found himself once again dressed in his familiar black uniform along with his zanpaku-to secured at his side.

Nanu followed his example and transformed into a shinigami as well.

"Let's go!" Shinn cried as he started forward.

"Wait!" Nanu yelled grabbing his shoulder.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

Their bodies crawled back up to their feet and slowly trudged down the street toward Urahara's shop.

"So cool," Nanu remarked.

"Um…okaaay," Shinn sighed.

The two resumed their quick run towards the hollow's location.

"What's the soul pressure level?" Shinn asked.

"900," Nanu replied, "Pretty high for a material world hollow but we probably won't have to use our shikai's against it,"

They found themselves in a large clearing that must have, at one point been a park of some kind.

"This is odd," Nanu murmured, "The reading says it should be right here,"

"And it's right!" A voice snarled.

A tall heavily built hollow burst out of the ground and loomed over them. It was powerfully built and had a face that was twisted in an inhuman expression of absolute glee. Throughout its body several stitches ran along its body as though it had been sown together from many pieces.

"MuscleCrunch…" Shinn whispered.

"Who?" Nanu asked.

"He…he was the first hollow I fought…but I cleansed him, he shouldn't be here!" Shinn murmured.

"That's right," The hollow sneered flexing his hand tightly, "But Aizen-dono saved me…and recreated me into something much stronger!"

He punched forward and would have crushed Shinn completely had he not thrown himself back.

"See?" The hollow cackled, "Using only a fraction of the strength I has you scrambling for cover!"

"Unleash your fury upon the world, 4th Spell Burn!" Nanu cried shooting a ball of fire out slamming right into the hollow's side sending it crashing to the ground.

"You shouldn't underestimate us," Nanu growled.

"Tch, you guys are nothing," MuscleCrunch sneered as he stood back up.

"Oh?" Nanu shot back, "Then why lure Shinn and me out here? So that you would have at least a sliver of a chance in beating us?"

"Haha!" The hollow laughed, "You think you guys are special?"

He slammed the ground with his fist bringing up a massive boulder that he easily palmed as though it were a football.

"The reason why I lured you all the way out here…" He began as he crushed the boulder till nothing but fine dust slipped through, "Is so that my friends could eat yours!"

"_What!"_ Shinn thought anxiously.

Back at school all the windows shattered and a horrible wail could be heard across the hallways.

All of the shinigami's phones began to ringing again except now they were practically tearing themselves apart with the sudden flow of hollow's detected.

"W-what's going on!" Rukia whispered as her phone shrieked helplessly as the orders poured in.

"Mine too," Cho added.

"Will you please turn off your phones!" The professor shouted over the wailing.

"I'm sorry sir but we have to go," Ichigo replied running out of the class, "Let's go!"

Miho, Cho, Rukia, and Ichigo all ran out before anyone could say anything.

"Sado-kun," Miho called out.

"Yeah," Chad replied agreeing to the unspoken request.

The two stood and ran towards the door.

Before exiting she spun around and regarded Ishida.

"Ishida-kun, aren't you coming?" She asked worriedly.

"Um…no, I'd best stay behind," Ishida mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Ishida…" Orihime whispered before she heard Chad call out to her.

Meanwhile back at the plain…

"Damn!" Nanu snarled as she flew back and landed on her feet.

"Hehe…not so easy now is it?" MuscleCrunch snarled as he raised both his arms.

He slammed them down creating a column of energy to shoot out and send Nanu scattering for cover.

"Burst, Raikaze!" Shinn cried.

His sword shuddered violently before it transformed into its gunblade form.

"_Transformation's becoming more and more erratic!" _Shinn thought frustrated, _"I have to focus!"_

He swung down towards his opponent but suddenly MuscleCrunch disappeared and reappeared right behind him.

"Last time I was nobody," MuscleCrunch hissed, "Now I'm strong!"

He backhanded Shinn into the ground where he tumbled and rolled until he slammed into a tree.

"Agh!" Shinn gasped as blood poured out from his mouth.

"Shinn, dammit!" Nanu snarled, "Double-handed knife strike!"

She split into her two copies and swung down from opposite ends but MuscleCrunch easily used his shuunpo again and avoided the cuts.

"Look out!" Shinn cried.

MuscleCrunch reappeared from above and lashed out with his foot catching Nanu across the chest sending her crashing into the ground.

"Dammit!" Shinn swore, "You're not going to hurt her!"

He reared back and unleashed a wave of spirit energy that merely ricocheted off the hollow's thick hide.

"Too bad," MuscleCrunch sneered, "You'd better get stronger!"

"He doesn't have to," Nanu cried as she struggled up, "Unleash Shudako 2! Ascend shikai!"

She held her dagger together and slid one hand down. A second dagger, identical to the original, peeled away revealing two equal and twin daggers in both her hands.

"Let's take this to the next step shall we?" Nanu growled as suddenly six copies behind her appeared.

"Agreed," MuscleCrunch replied grinning as he suddenly plunged his hand thought the hole in his chest.

With great effort he slowly pulled out a massive zanpak-to from the hole in his chest and lifted it easily with one hand.

"Nanu!" Shinn cried, "Be careful!"

"Aren't I always?" She smirked playfully.

She and her other six clones ran towards MuscleCrunch with the intent to kill.


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19, the one that preludes into a new saga, wait till you see Chapter 20!_

**Chapter 19- Let's Fight as One! The Unxpected Allies Arrive!**

Meanwhile Miho stepped outside and immediately sensed the presence of several hollows.

"Rukia-chan," She whispered, "What should we do?"

"We fight till none remain," She replied calmly taking out the piece of soul candy Urahara had given toe ach of them and swallowed it.

She peeled away from her gigai and emerged garbed in her shinigami attire.

Miho and Cho followed her example and in seconds all three were battle-ready.

"Hang on," Ichigo called out to the three shinigami as Orihime and Chad ran up to him, "You guys ready?"

"Yes," Orihime and Chad replied.

Ichigo pulled out his small tag and transformed himself into a shinigami while his soulless body collapsed.

"Let's go!" Ichigo snarled.

As if on cue a swarm of hollows poured out from the rooftop and other hiding spots and flew towards the group of anti-hollow fighters.

"Sing Sakuhana!" Miho cried transforming her sword into its extending metal blade form, "Let's do your best Sakuhana!"

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried drawing out his massive cleaver from his back.

The two ran forward to meet the swarm of hollows.

"Can't let them spoil the fun," Cho giggled as he preformed a series of motions with his hands, "Burn away the flesh, Mahado 8th!"

He unleashed a hail of small energy balls that crashed into the swarm destroying several arrogant beasts that proved an easy target.

Rukia stepped forward with both hands glowing and fired a series of rapid bursts that sent panic amongst the hollows.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime cried as she summoned her offensive spirit, "Go!"

The small arrogant fighter shot forward and exploded the insides of two hollows before she recalled him.

"Hraaaw!" Chad cried as he reared back with his metal arm and struck one hollow through the jaw.

"Moonfang shock!" Ichigo cried unleashing his wave of soul pressure.

Miho reared back and flung out her extending blade which ripped through three hollow's faces.

"Disappear!" She cried and her sword ignited in pink flames which burnt the bodies away.

Despite there massive assault more hollows swept in and replaced them.

"We've got our work cut out for us," Ichigo muttered as he raised his blade and readied himself for the next wave.

Soul Society…

"Hollows have appeared everywhere," Ukitake murmured.

"I know," Renji replied, "Several Section officers on patrol are already dead,"

"What about the stranded ones?" Rei asked, "My team?"

"And my second in command?" Zanza added calmly.

"I've already sent what little backup I can," Renji replied, "Captain Yamamoto has asked that I send only the absolute necessary amount of people also the gateway is somehow clogged, I was only able to get a small group in before it as completely sealed.,"

"So what, we're thinking ten, twenty?" Rei asked.

"Three," Renji replied, "But they're one hell of a trio,"

Meanwhile Nanu and MuscleCrunch were locked in deep combat.

Three copies raced in and sliced into the hollow's left leg while another three came in and sliced his right leg. The last one came in and slashed into his skull mask.

"Done and done!" Nanu cried landing into a roll and coming up surrounded by her copies.

Suddenly the hollow's wounds closed up and he turned around to face Nanu with a wild grin plastered across his face.

"I told you, I'm strong now!" He shouted as he lashed out and knocked Nanu away.

"Tch, you really think so?" Nanu replied as five of her copies came in and plunged their twin blades into the hollow's neck.

The hollow merely smirked and scattered them with a twist of his neck.

"Do you wish to see just how much stronger I am?" MuscleCrunch sneered, "This is my full power!"

Suddenly the ground began to quake and the trees shook.

"T-this power…" Shinn murmured, "I-I can't believe it!"

MuscleCrunch stepped forward then lashed out with his sword sending a wave of black energy rolling down towards Nanu.

"W-what!" Nanu cried as she tried to parry the blast with her sword.

The sheer energy formed cracks in the blade and it she was barely able to turn it aside but the hollow had expected that. In a flash he stepped forward and caught Nanu in the chest with a vicious uppercut sending her crashing into the ground.

"Annoying little bastard," MuscleCrunch snarled, "I think I'll eat you right now!"

A wave of energy shot out and slashed into the monster's arm but it did little damage.

"I'm not letting you hurt her," Shinn whispered as he gathered his soul pressure, "This is between you and me so stop running away!"

"Running away!" The hollow cackled, "You've got some balls to say that!"

"Prove me wrong!" Shinn shot back as he leveled his gunblade, "Show me what you've got!"

"I'll crush you like a bug!" The hollow screamed.

The two took off towards each other with their weapons raised.

Meanwhile the other hollow fighters were having not much luck stopping the flood of hollows pouring in.

"Shit!" Ichigo swore as he cut one hollow in half, "This is nearly twice as much as when Ishida let loose that damn hollow bait!"

"Because they're all focused here," Miho murmured as she parried a claw slash then cut the arrogant hollow in half.

"Less talking more cutting!" Rukia snapped as she fired another bolt of ki.

"Hraaaagh!" Chad cried tearing off a piece of pavement and whipping it out at a flock of airborne hollows sending them crashing down onto their landwalking cousins.

Orihime saw three hollows about to attack CHo from behind and she immediately conjured a shield to protect him.

"Thank you my sweet butter cup!" Cho called out.

"Some hollows are getting into the school!" Ichigo cried.

"What're they after?" Rukia asked angrily.

"We have to stop them!" Ichgio cried, "I'm going in!"

Back at the second hollow battle Shinn gathered his soul pressure into his sword.

"Take this!" Shinn cried, "Grand Cutter!"

He slashed forward unleashing a massive column of spirit energy but did little damage against the hollow.

"Nice try!" MsucleCrunch cackled "But you must be much stronger than that!"

Shinn jumped behind him and unleashed a spray of razor sharp needles made of pure light. The swarm would have completely dismembered any normal hollow. The needles failed to even penetrate this one.

"Annoying brat!" MuscleCrunch snarled grabbing Shinn by the neck and throwing him to the ground, "At least make me interested!"

"_Damn…I…can't…win!"_ Shinn thought as he struggled to stand.

MuscleCrunch lashed out with his foot catching Shinn in the ribs sending him crashing into the ground five meters away.

"And here I was thinking you'd at least be a challenge!" The hollow scoffed.

"You…want…a challenge?" Shinn hissed with a voice deeper and more feral than his on.

Shinn slowly lifted his head revealing a row of pointed teeth and wide, animal like eyes. His hair paled until it was death white, much like the white that the skin of a hollow's was. Not a pure white rather a white that indicated the absence of colour.

"Wow, last time I saw you, you weren't nearly as ugly!" Yami remarked as he stood up and regarded the massive hollow.

"Tch, so you've changed your hair," MuscleCrunch sneered, "I fail to see the difference!"

"So ignorant," Yami sighed as his sword darkened to obsidian, "I think I'll kill you slowly to teach you a lesson,"

The outraged hollow raced forward and slashed out and Yami met it halfway.

"Tch, stronger than I thought," Yami snarled.

"You think so?" MuscleCrunch snarled back, "Watch this!"

His spirit power began to increase and Yami was forced back.

"So this might be a little more annoying than I thought," Yami muttered.

"Die!" MuscleCrunch screamed letting loose a bolt of energy from his mouth.

"Ergh!" Yami grunted as he turned the blast aside.

Yami stepped forward and unleashed two waves of black energy but MuscleCrunch easily swiped them away.

"You might be a bit stronger," The hollow sneered, "But not by much!"

He punched out and caught Yami in the chest but to his shock Yami didn't budge.

"I…I'm not…losing…to some trash!" Yami sneered as blood ran down his mouth.

"So you take it full force and try to look tough!" The hollow laughed, "Fine by me!"

He lashed out again but this time Yami avoided it and sliced the hand completely off.

"Now who's overconfident?" Yami snarled dashing in.

"You think one hand will win you this match?" MuscleCrunch remarked, "No possible chance!"

He suddenly swung his sword with one hand as though it were as a rolled up newspaper.

Yami was able to block the attack but fell back.

"_Yami,"_ Shinn called out mentally, _"Listen to me!"_

"Get out of my head!" Yami snarled.

"_We have to combine our powers; alone we don't stand a chance but together…"_

"Shut up!" Yami screamed as he ran towards MuscleCrunch.

Shinn struggled to bring Yami under to control. Using every bit of his will power he forced Yami to stop and kneel to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" The hollow asked angrily.

"I'm going to…get out damn it!" Yami screamed clutching his head.

"_We have to!" _Shinn mentally screamed.

"Damn…never…will I…let you!" Yami swore.

"_We have to!"_ Shinn shouted, _"Now, do it for Miho!"_

It was a gamble Shin knew but in all the times he had controlled his body it was Miho who changed him and he never intentionally hurt.

Yami could feel his power weakening the more he fought.

"Fine..." He whispered, "Just this once,"

"_I swear," _Shinn replied,_ "On the pendant that hangs around our neck,"_

Yami briefly grasped Shin's pendant before leveling his zanpaku-to.

"So what now?" Yami muttered.

"_Gather your Reiraku ribbons together…then look for mine," _Shinn explained, _"Bind them together and let's hope for the best,"_

"You think this'll work?" Yami muttered.

_Not a clue," _Shinn replied, _"Let's just hope for the best,"_

"Idiot," Yami muttered as he conjured the images of the Reiraku ribbons around him.

He reached out and noticed his black ribbons. He reached out and tied them to Shinn's.

"Die!" MuscleCrunch snarled running towards Yami.

"_Let's hope this works!"_ Yami thought.

Suddenly the ground began quaking and MuscleCrunch stopped in confusion.

"What's going on!" The confused hollw shouted as a column of spirit energy shot out next to him.

"It's working!" the shinigami cried in a combination of Shinn's and Yami's voice.

His hair darkened to a dark grey and his hair shortened. One eye reverted to a kinder and gentler one while the other remained feral.

"I can feel the immense spirit pressure!" Shinn/ Yami cried, "And now we have our chance!"

The shinigami held out the gunblade parallel to the ground and focused the raw spirit energy into the sword. The sword began twisting and warping as it tried to harness the raw power. In the end it reverted back into its original katana form.

"Unleash Yamikaze 2! Ascend Shikai!" Shinn/ Yami cried.

He immediately twirled the sword and sheathed the blade.

"You think sheathing you sword will stop me!" The hollow laughed, "You're even worse than I thought!"

He charged forward raising his zanpaku-to intending to chop the shinigami in half with one swing.

"You think I'm weaker now?" The shinigami muttered, "Dead wrong,"

He stepped forward then leaped over the charging hollow.

"Wha…" MuscleCrunch began as he started to turn around.

Shinn/ Yami spun around in mid-air and set his hand to the handle of his blade and crouched forward.

"Yamikenpo," The shinigami murmured, "Black Lightning Strike!"

The blade shot out from his sheathe as he drew it out. A wave of black lightning shot out from the drawn swing.

"W-what…" MuscleCrunch began.

The blast struck him and a flash of black light blanketed the area. When the light had settled MuscleCrunch stood missing his entire left arm and a fair sized gouge in his ribs.

"D-damn you," The hollow gasped, "If I didn't dodge it…"

Behind him was a massive fissure in the ground that easily seemed to hold no bottom.

Shinn/ Yami fell to the ground on his back.

"_Dammit!"_ Yami swore mentally, _"That took almost all our power to use!"_

Indeed his sword reverted back into a standard katana.

"Tch, looks like you used everything in that attack," MuscleCrunch sneered, "Too bad it wasn't good enough!"

"_This is it!"_ Shinn thought, _"We're dead!"_

"Die you useless shinigami trash!" the hollow screamed slashing his blade down onto a helpless Shinn but the blow never came.

"W-what…" MuscleCrunch gasped as he regarded his zanpaku-to now missing a blade.

"Idiots," A voice sighed, "You guys always think way too much of yourselves,"

Hitsugaya Toushiro, 10th div, Captain stood holding up the top broken half of the hollow's blade with his hand.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots," He sighed.

Meanwhile back at the school…

"Damn!" Ichigo swore, _"I can't risk using my bankai! Not with this many people around!"_

A hollow swooped in and raked its claws against Miho's back.

"Agh!" She cried falling to her knees.

The hollow swooped back down for the kill.

"Rukia-san!" Miho cried but she was suddenly engaged by three more hollows that knocked her to the ground and kicked her sword out of her hand.

"Damn!" Cho muttered, "This wasn't the plan!"

Chad and Orihime had both exhausted their power and only fought when absolutely necessary as they saved their energy for late but even they couldn't reach there friends in time to save them.

"Get off of them, ladies should be treated with respect!" A voice called out cheerfully.

Kyouraku Shunsui, 8th Division Captain landed on one hollow's head and kicked the other one a way.

"Hello Rukia-san," He greeted cheerfully.

Morimoto Rangiku, 10th Division Vice-captain landed next to him and cut one hollow in half.

"Hey, hollows!" A familiar voice cried out, "No one hurts my friend and lives after!"

A figure landed next to Miho and sliced the two hollows on top of her friend in half.

"Tch, you couldn't even hold out till we got here Miho-chan?" The figure asked.

"S-sorry," Miho replied smiling weakly, "I know you were always much better,"

"Stuff it," She replied, "Let's clean off the last of this trash,"

The hollows swarmed towards her.

"I'm actually looking forward to this," Hana Sango, the newly elected vice-captain under 13th division Ukitake Juushiro remarked.

"Don't forget us!" Urahara called out as he walked in the middle of the mob with Yoruichi in cat form as well as Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu armed to the teeth in an assortment of anti-hollow weapons.

"Let's go!" Hana cried raising her sword.

_See Ciara? Hana's back and better than ever! Wait till Chapter 20, then we'll see her shikai in action!_


	21. Chapter 20

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been real busy with school and martial arts and haven't had a chance to update. Once again real sorry to the readers out there, enjoy, I made this chapter extra long to compensate!_

**Chapter 20- The Grande Battle, The Arrival of the Ultimate Lifeform!**

"Let's clean off these pieces of garbage!" Hana snarled as she ran towards the oncoming mob.

She stepped forward and sliced one hollow in half. Without pausing she raised her free hand and fired a ball of fire out and disintegrated another hollow. Another tried to attack her from above but she merely raised her hand without even bothering to look up and unleashed a flurry of fireballs from her hand obliterating the beast.

"H-Hana-chan…" Miho stuttered in complete shock.

Hana merely smirked as she ran towards another mass of hollows.

"Bring it!" She cried, "Rain upon the Earth, Mizukuro!"

Her sword suddenly was covered in a coating of water. The blade twisted and shimmered then finally it evaporated leaving a rich sky blue sword with an ornate crosspiece resembling a pair of black angel wings. The handle was wrapped in black gauze and a blue sapphire pommel that resembled a water droplet.

"Wow," Miho murmured.

"Let's show them Mizukuro, flood!" She cried as she swung her sword in a wide arc.

Mist swirled around her obscuring everyone's sight completely. But Hana didn't need sight to know where the enemy was. She has trained non-stop with Renji and mastered her shikai completely to the point where sight was no longer a matter to her.

A hollow appeared in front of her screaming madly as it slashed down on her. With honed reflexes she made cut in circular motion in front of her. She blade lift a trail of water that remained suspended in the air. The hollow's fist slammed into the circle only it rebound off the mirror-like pane.

Hana wasted no time as she twirled around and sliced the hollow in half. She heard another rise up from behind her. She spans around and drew a door frame in front of her with her water. It immediately was covered in water. The hollow rammed into it with its head but fell back as if it had ran into a solid wall. Hana jumped through it and pierced the hollow's face in half.

"See, I can manipulate water to form anything and solidify it into 'hard water' that is ten times harder than steel," She explained confidently, "Nothing can pass through it, unless I want it to,"

She kept her eyes closed and breathed deeply.

"_Your shikai is needs you to be able to not need your eyes whenever you invoke that mist, feel the spirit pressure around you, listen to the sounds, use everything possibly because when the mist rises, your eyes will get in the way,"_

She side stepped one attack then sliced a hollow in half.

The others merely remained in a guarded position, unable to see anything as well.

"How long you think she's gonna take?" Ichigo muttered.

"She's a vice-captain, a master at kido, plus this is Hana-chan," Cho replied, "Shouldn't be long now,"

Meanwhile Shinn/ Yami crawled to his knees as he regarded his savior.

"So you're Shinn," Toushiro remarked, "And I suppose the dark spirit's with you?"

"Call me Yami," Yami sneered as he snapped back.

"Yami is it?" Toushiro murmured, "An unoriginal name,"

"Shut up," Yami spat.

"Calm down," Shinn sighed as he used his own voice.

"As entertaining as it is to watch one person argue with himself, we have to hurry," Toushiro called out, "According to energy readings we've got Menos that are bound to appear!"

"Menos," Yami whispered.

"Yes," Toushiro replied, "Let's go,"

"_We only have maybe 12 minutes left in this form,"_ Shinn remarked mentally.

"_Then we'll just have to kill it real quick!"_ Yami snarled back.

The split shinigami took off in a mad dash after the snow haired captain.

Back at the school Hana had finished with her little adrenaline rush and dispelled the mist and allowed the others to join in.

"Jinta's Special Home Run Smash!" Jinta cried crashing his club down atop one hollow's skull.

"Hyo!" Tessai grunted as he fired a ball of energy that blew a hollow apart.

Ururu unloaded a massive barrage of missiles down onto the hollows from her bizarre rocket launcher.

Two hollows walked from both sides towards the strange blonde-haired man dressed in bizarre attire and the silly hat.

"Oh dear," Urahara sighed as he flipped open his fan and covered the bottom half of his face, "I don't think you have thought this all through,"

He snapped his fingers and Yoruichi jumped down and kicked both hollows in the face.

Urahara stepped in and sliced the skull masks in half with his cane sword.

"Hmmm, when is he coming here?" Urahara sighed, _"And Cho is still putting up that act eh?"_

Suddenly a giant dragon formed from water with ruby red eyes shot out and froze a mass of hollows in ice.

Nanu and her copy came out and sliced another hollow from two sides.

"Hmmm, he took his time," Shunsui sighed as he sliced two hollows in half with his massive scimitars.

"Sorry about that," Hitsugaya apologized with a wry smile, "The kid took longer that I thought to recover,"

"Kid!" Yami snarled, "Do you want me to kick your ass!"

The Shinn half of him took over.

"Sorry about that," Shinn apologized, "He's in a real bad mood right now,"

"White and black hair?" Hana smirked, "You trying to pull a Haru()"

"Sorry Hana-san, it's nice to see you again," Shinn replied.

"Enough of this!" Yami spat, "Let's fight, fight, fight!"

Immediately he took control and dove towards the masses of hollows.

He began taking slicing madly into the monsters with absolute glee.

"Y-Yami's in there too?" Hana stammered, "Is Shinn alright?"

"He'll be eventually Nanu sighed, "Yami doesn't seem all that bad,"

"Ehhh!" Hana cried.

Meanwhile Yami was busy slashing wildly across the battlefield. He unleashed wave after wave of black energy into the mass.

"_You're spending too much spirit pressure,"_ Shinn commented worriedly, _"Focus your energy and harness it,"_

"I'm not taking crap from some annoying little brat," Yami snarled as he unleashed a massive wave of black energy.

Shinn momentarily took control of his body and focused on the black energy that was pouring out from the sword.

"_Focus your energy…mold it into what you need,"_ He recited mentally.

He swung in a wide arc unleashing a spray of black needles that skewered twice as many hollows and using only half the amount of spirit energy.

"Tch, finesse, what good is it?" Yami spat, "Who needs to ration power when you have a limitless supply of it!"

He swung wildly and ripped three hollows to shred with a thick black bolt of spirit energy.

"What a complete idiot," Hitsugaya muttered.

"You can definitely tell when one of them is in control," Shunsui remarked.

"Man they're really going crazy," Cho added.

Rukia merely regarded the crazed shinigami with a growing suspicion.

"He's shikai…how does it use so many different techniques?" Rukia asked, "Most zanpaku-to can only do two different forms at the most,"

"This is his technique," Shunsui answered, "His shikai allows him to manipulate his spirit energy into various forms, he can charge it in one bolt or he can spray it in a mass of little ones, all he does is manipulate the energy itself,"

"How does he…" She began when suddenly Urahara walked up from behind her and pinched a nerve in her neck causing her to collapse unconscious.

"It's coming," Urahara murmured, "And she was asking too many questions,"

"Tch, you're one to talk, renegade," Shuunsui smirked.

"True, but we don't have time for this right now, it's coming," Urahara replied.

Suddenly a massive crack split open in the sky.

"I-I-t can't be," Ichigo whispered, "I felt this kinda spirit pressure before!"

"It's a menos grande," Hana whispered, "And it looks like it's hungry!"

"Aizen…" Urahara muttered.

Nanu stopped fighting and looked into the sky as the massive tower-like ghost crawled out of the tear.

"Orihime, Chad, get out now!" Ichigo shouted.

"Where would they go?" Hana snarled, "The menos'll find them anywhere, we have to make a stand now!"

"Dammit," Ichigo spat, "Then we're gonna have to beat it quickly!"

"Don't think that's gonna happen," Shunsui remarked as he pointed upwards.

Several other cracks formed and a stream of black energy poured out into the menos. It grew even larger and hunched over. Its mask began cracking and the skull warped into what resembled a fierce human skull with goat-like horns jutting out of the sides. Two long wizened arms with long dagger-like claws stretched out.

"Crap," Ichigo muttered, "This thing's like something completely new!"

"This is bad," Cho muttered, "They can't even touch that thing!"

"Well we got to try!" Ichigo cried running towards the massive mutant hollow.

"Ichigo…wait!" Cho called out.

"Huh?" Yami muttered looking up, "Ah fresh meat!"

He took off along with Ichigo.

"Y-Yami-san!" Miho cried.

"Oh crap," Cho groaned.

The Menos glared at the two oncoming fighters with what looked like a nasty smile.

"Why are you coming!" Ichigo shouted, "You're not nearly strong enough!"

"Shut up!" Yami spat, "No one's stronger than me!"

"_We've only got one shot at this, unleash everything at once…we have to use the Grand Cutter combined with the Yamikaze's 2nd form, Yamikenpo!" Shinn instructed, "We have to aim for the head!"_

"The let's do it!" Yami

"Damn you idiot!" Ichigo spat, "You should've headed back!"

"I'm more than a match!" Yami spat, "No menos is going to hurt me!"

"Not the menos…me!" Ichigo swore, "Bankai!"

The ground trembled and he was bathed in a black orb of energy. When the dark light faded Ichigo held his sword parallel to the ground with his head hung. His black flowing cloak fluttered in the wind as the ground shuddered with the new spirit pressure.

"W-what…" Yami whispered.

"He's done it," Urahara muttered.

"Unbelievable!" Hitsugaya whispered, "This is the form that defeated the Kuchiki family's number one shinigami officer…"

"Let's hope its enough," Shunsui muttered.

"Unleash Yamikaze! Ascend Shikai!" Yami screamed.

His blade flared brightly and reverted into its black katana form. He sheathed the blade and crouched low with his hand ready at the handle and took off towards the Menos.

"This is it!" Ichigo spat, "I'm taking you down!"

The Menos snarled angrily as it charged up a massive energy bolt in its mouth.

"Hell Death Bolt!" The hollow shouted in a deep sinister voice.

A thick beam of black and red lightning spat out from its mouth and headed straight for the two shinigami.

"Look out!" Miho screamed.

Yami looked up for a split second and saw the thick blast coming head on towards him.

"Damn…" Yami whispered as the bolt struck him head on.

Ichigo managed to leap out of the way thanks to his increased speed.

"Yami!" Ichigo cried.

Yami could feel his skin peel away from the burning sensation. His uniform caught on fire and his body began to burn apart.

"D-dammit…" Yami whispered as he was completely vaporized.

**()(Haru- A member of the Sohma family in the anime Fruits Basket, personal joke)**


	22. Chapter 21

_Man I am so sorry about the slow updates, its just that right now school is burying me a live, and I've been training at my dojo for a while, anyways here's the much delayed next installment, plz review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**Chapter 21- The United Effort, Gather the Friends at the Critical Point!**

"Shinn!" Miho screamed.

"No way…" Hitsugaya whispered, "Completely…gone!"

"This is bad," Shuunsui muttered.

"Damn you…" Hana swore as her fists clenched around her sword, "DAMN YOU!"

She raised her sword at the hollow's grinning visage.

"You killed him!" Hana screamed out, "You killed him! You're going down!"

Ichigo struggled back to his feet.

"Shinn…damn idiot," Ichigo swore, "Why did he come!"

He leveled his sword and turned to the others.

"Everyone, get out now!" Ichigo ordered, "None of you can even compare to this thing, I'll fight him because I'm the only one who's got a chance!"

"Idiot!" Hana snarled, "I'm not leaving till that thing is dead!"

She raised her sword and took off towards the hollow.

"Idiot!" Ichigo cried as he raced in.

He snatched Hana and pushed her away as the massive hollow fired a massive energy beam.

"Damn!" Ichigo spat, "I can't lose now!"

He blocked the attack with his sword and poured every bit of his energy into blocking the attack. His sword whined in pain as it was bent farther and farther back.

"Zangetsu, please hang on!" Ichigo cried as he desperately tried to ride out the blast.

Suddenly he sensed his darker presence lurking in the recesses of his mind.

"Not now!" Ichigo murmured, "Not now!"

He felt his soup pressure decrease and he began to be pushed farther and farther back.

Suddenly he felt his spirit pressure drop to zero right when the blast had finished. Ichigo was sent crashing into a wall.

"Ichigo-chan!" Orihime cried.

"Damn…" Ichigo gasped weakly, "Sorry…everyone…"

He collapsed unconscious.

"Damn!" Hitsugaya cried, "How can we compete against that when Ichigo couldn't even hold out against one attack!"

"But I'm not giving up!" Hana cried, "I swear I'm going to kill that damned beast!"

Her soul pressure began to increase and the ground around her began to crack. Her eyes turned yellow and her pupils narrowed into those of a cat.

"Unleash! Mizukuro 2, Ascend shikai!" She screamed.

Suddenly her shadow began to shimmer and wrapped around her sword.

"H-Hana…" Miho whispered.

"That bastard's going down!" She screamed.

She took off towards the hollow.

"Shinn would've done the same for me," Cho sighed, wait up!"

"Hana..." Miho whispered, then pressed her lips together and raised her sword, "One final run!"

"Oy!" Hitsugaya cried, "Get back here!"

Nanu ran in as well while Urahara looked on with a slight smirk.

"Unleash, Sakuhana 2, Ascend shikai!" Miho cried as she stood up and raised her sword.

Her hair glowed pink and her spirit pressure rose immensely.

The four ran in and began a massive series of cuts.

"Double handed knife strike!" Nanu cried as she spilt and slashed in from both sides at the hollow's neck.

Both clones backed away as Hana came in and flung her whip-like blade slashing across the hollow's face. She landed on the face then back flipped away as Cho came in and fired a series of fireballs into the monster's face. He landed on the ground in a smooth roll. The hollow looked up just in time to see Hana swing her sword down unleashing a wave of black water from the blade. The water turned into hundreds of replicas of her sword which stabbed into the hollow's face.

The four landed back into a square formation.

"We did it!" Nanu cried as the hollow began to topple.

Suddenly it righted itself then swung a massive claw hand down onto the four.

The four dispersed immediately and avoided the clawed hand.

"Damn you…" Hana snarled as she fired two bolts of fire into the hollow's hand.

Suddenly several black tentacles shot out from the hollow's palm and caught Hana and the other three and held them aloft.

"We have to save them!" Hitsugaya cried.

The hollow fired a Doom Bolt but the remaining members of the group dodged it. Just as they landed the hollow charged another attack.

"Another attack!" Chad shouted.

The group looked up in horror as the hollow reared back to fire another bolt.

Meanwhile…

"W-w-where am I?" Shinn murmured.

"**You are dead," **A voice answered.

"Who…" Shinn gasped as he spun around.

"**I am your soul…I am your spirit energy and I am Soul Society's most darkest secret,"**

"W-what?" Shinn managed to blurt out, "What are you talking about?

"**I cannot tell you everything, only that you are something that should not exist…a product something that should have never happened,"**

"Explain!" Shinn shouted.

"**I cannot…that is all you may know…for now,"**

"How do I get back to my friends!"

"**You are dead, they are no longer your concern,"** The voice replied reassuringly.

"They're my friends!" Shinn shouted, "They'll always be my concern!"

"**Hmmm…how confusing,"** The voice murmured, **"Very well, since your spirit was killed before its full power could blossom I will give you one chance, if you defeat me!"**

Suddenly a mist swirled around Shinn and swirled into a vaguely human form. It began to take form until it revealed an identical replica of Shinn, except the eyes were glowing pools of blue light.

"**Fight me…and then you will achieve the power to be resurrected!"** The bizarre Shinn cried.

Shinn unsheathed his sword and focused his spirit pressure.

"_Yami…are you there?" _ He asked mentally.

No voice replied.

"Then I'll have to beat you on my own," Shinn muttered.

He raised his sword and channeled his spirit pressure.

"Burst, Raikaze!" Shinn cried.

His sword transformed into its blue gunblade form and pulsed with gathered energy.

"Let's do this!" Shinn shouted.

"**Tch, your spiritless sword is no match!"**

"Spiritless?" Shinn asked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"**You still believe your sword was Yami?" **The other Shinn sighed, **"You idiot! That sword has no spirit!"**

"What?" Shinn cried confused.

"**That sword is a reflection of us, Shinn," **The soul explained, **"It is fueled and activated by our own spirit pressure!"**

"What do you mean?" Shinn asked.

"**I'm saying that…Yami was a by-product of a little accident,"** The soul explained bitterly, **"Ask Ukitake or Urahara, after all they made us!"**

"Enough!" Shinn snarled waving his sword, "I'm not going to listen to you, and my friends need me!"

He ran forward and slashed wildly across but the other Shinn blocked the attack with his bare hand.

"_He blocked it!"_ Shinn thought in complete shock.

"**If this is the best, then you're dead!"** The spirit Shinn cried.

He stepped forward and his own gunblade materialized out of nowhere in his hand.

"**Take this!"** He cried plunging the blade through Shin's ribs.

Shin screamed in pain as his other self flung him to the ground.

"**Weak,"** The spirit sighed.

Shinn struggled to his feet and focused his spirit pressure.

"Unleash Yamikaze! Ascend Shikai!" Shinn cried.

His sword reverted into its unimposing katana, except now it was white, which he promptly sheathed.

"**That's not going to work,"** The spirit sighed.

Shinn ignored him and raced in crouched low with his hand ready to draw his lightning fast sword. He took a final leap towards the spirit then sprung into action.

"Raikenpo," Shinn cried, "White Lightning Strike!"

He slashed out his blade into a wide cut at an incredible speed. The other Shinn suddenly slashed forward forcing Shinn to stop the attack and duke under the attack while re-sheathing his sword in one fluid motion. He leaped above the spirit's exposed back and went for the kill.

"Raikenpo," Shinn cried drawing his sword viciously, "White Lightning Strike!"

Incredibly the spirit spun around and blocked the cut. There was a flash of white light then Shinn's sword shattered.

"W-what?" Shinn stammered.

"**Idiot,"** The spirit sighed, **"Do better,"**

He swung with a lightning fast cut that formed a massive gash across Shinn's chest. Blood spurted everywhere as Shinn collapsed onto the ground.

"W-what…" Shinn gasped.

"**Look inside yourself, what did your friends tell you**?" The spirit asked.

"_I'm not going to lose! Not while my friends are around!" Koji shouted._

_"I've...gotta...stay," Hana gasped._

_"Why?" Yami asked, "Isn't it so much easier to fall right now?"_

_"So...I...can...kick Shinn's ass for losing his body to such an annoying spirit!" She cried rushing forward_

"_Don't say sorry!" Rei snapped as she smacked him over the head with her clipboard, "Just get better!_

"_Shinn," Miho whispered again trying to wake him._

_Shinn remained sleeping blissfully._

_She looked around quickly to make sure none was watching then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek._

_The effects were remarkable if not funny. Shinn tumbled out of the tree and landed on his head._

"_Why'd you do that?" Shinn cried blushing terribly._

"_Well, you woke up," Miho giggled, "That's good enough,"_

"I learned that all my friends are important, and I have to get back to save them!" Shinn cried.

"**Then you will die," **The spirit sighed slashing outwards causing both of Shin's leg to erupt in blood.

"I'm…going back!" Shinn snarled.

"**To die again?"** The spirit smirked, **"Now you are without Yami, how can you even compare?"**

"I don't care, I'll still try!" Shinn cried crawling forward.

"**Idiot, you want to go back even though it means certain death,"** The spirit sneered, **"No, no, it's better if fools like you just stayed dead,"**

The words struck a chord in Shinn's memory.

"_Do not seek to become powerful for yourself, become powerful to protect the people you love, then you will gain real power,"_

At that moment he felt a fire ignite in himself, he his wounds glowed blue then sealed them leaving not a scar behind.

"Sorry Yumi-san…I forgot what you taught me," Shinn murmured

He realized the truth; it would be pointless to go there as he was now. He needed to unleash his real strength, his own strength.

"Certain death…" Shinn whispered, "I understand now, I've always came in expecting to help them, I never thought for them to help me, I'm going to go back and with their help, we're going to kill that thing!"

"**There we go,"** The spirit chuckled, **"But this fight is still on!"**

The spirit raised his sword and ran forward.

Shinn didn't even flinch; he lifted his blade and slashed horizontally unleashing a massive wave of white energy sending the spirit back.

"**Good, you're strong enough now…"** He whispered, **"But strong enough, but strong enough to make a difference…"**

Shinn saw the world begin to fold in around him and envelop all around him and soon all went black.

"H-Hana!" Miho cried as the tentacles lifted her into the air.

"Damn this…what is this!" Hana snarled trying to cut it but the material wouldn't part.

"Oh my…this is not good at all," Cho sighed.

"Get off!" Nanu screamed as the tentacles wrapped around her arms and neck.

The tentacles began to lift the four towards the hollow's gaping mouth.

"Oh hell no!" Nanu screamed wriggling desperately to get away.

"Damn!" Hana cried.

"What a way to go," Cho sighed.

"_Are we all going to die?"_ Miho thought frantically, _"Is this it…"_

Suddenly lightning flashed and all the tentacles parted and the four fell and hit the ground.

"Sorry Miho-san," Shinn gasped, "I was a bit late getting here!"

"Idiot took his time," Yami grunted.

"Shinn!" Miho cried as tears poured down her cheeks.

"S-Shinn?" Hana whispered in disbelief.

"Took your time getting here!" Cho sighed, "Come and give me a kiss!"

"Wait, Yami?" Hana cried.

"You're in a separate body!" Miho cried.

Yami stood next to Shinn garbed in the same uniform but his long flowing white hair blew in the wind and his red eyes glowed brightly. In contrast Shin's short black hair and his brown eyes seemed worn out and tired.

"Let's take this bastard down," Shinn and Yami remarked.


End file.
